Past, Present and Future
by Seth Destrucdos de Mardio
Summary: Alex thought she was a normal vampire with enough problems but when she meets The Hybrid, as he likes to call himself, at a bar in the middle of nowhere things start to get interesting. Now Alex is in a mission to face her past with the help of the little friends she has and the family she never knew she had.
1. The Half Vampire, Half Werewolf Hybrid

Alex stepped inside the bar, it was old and full of bikers and older men, _this is going to be fun_, she thought to herself. She walked past the pool tables where a group of bikers had stopped playing when she walked through the door, she hated coming to these places but she was looking for someone and she had on good authority that he would come here. Alex stopped at the bar and ordered a drink, it was still quiet, she leaned against the bar and stared at every single person in the bar, they got the picture. If they messed with her they would die, Alex had her ways of making people do what she wanted them to do, most times she didn't have to use completion, when she got her drink she held it in her right hand and waited. If this guy didn't turn up she would kill her informant, she had been looking for this guy for the past month and she had check several bars and pubs along the east coast of America and now she had been sent here. If he didn't turn up everyone in here was going to die, she kept her eyes on the door until someone asked her a question.

"So what is a pretty lady like you doing here?" he asked.

She turned away from the door and stared at the guy that sat down at the bar next to where she was standing; at first she didn't say anything just thinking whether or not to kill him later.

"You can't kill me by the way," he said.

"And why can't I?" she asked.

"Because I'm The Hybrid," he said.

"And that's meant to mean something."

"You have no idea who I am, do you?" he asked.

"I managed to live this long not knowing you and I'd rather keep it that way," Alex said as she left the bar.

She decided that it would be easier to wait outside for the guy she was waiting for, that is if he turned up tonight, Alex walked over to her car where a good friend of hers was waiting, Jason.

"Has he turned up yet?" Jason asked.

"Not yet, some creepy guy claiming that he was a hybrid was pissing me off," Alex replied.

"I'm not creepy and I'm The Hybrid," the guy from the bar appeared and said.

"Well you're pissing me off, I'm here to kill someone and I don't need you hanging around pissing my off," Alex said.

"Look she already told you to back off, so..." Jason started and never finished.

The Hybrid appeared in front of Jason grabbed his chin and stared into his eyes.

"You will get into the car and shut up," The Hybrid said. "Do you understand?" The Hybrid asked.

"I understand," Jason said before The Hybrid let go of his head.

Alex watched as Jason opened the back door to her SUV, he got into the car and closed the door.

"Why do you keep weak humans around?" The Hybrid asked.

"He's my tattoo guy, he does my tattoos," Alex said as she took off her jacket relieving her tattoos.

Alex's right arm was covered in tally marks, her whole right arm was covered in little black lines and she was starting on her left arm.

"I'm guessing that's how many people you've killed," The Hybrid said.

"Correct, I use to write it down but I found out that this was much more fulfilling and it scares the shit out of people a lot more," Alex said.

"Well if you want to scare people why do you have them covered tonight," The Hybrid asked as Alex pulled her jacket on.

"They are sort of a giveaway, I'm trying to find this guy and the tattoos are a huge giveaway," Alex said.

"Yes they are," The Hybrid replied.

Alex noticed a light green dodge charger pull up behind The Hybrid, the guy she was hunting turned up and she didn't even bother telling The Hybrid, she just disappeared into the shadows and waited for the guy to get out of his car. As soon as he closed the door to his car she pushed him up against the car.

"You tell me where he is or I will kill you right now," she said to the man.

"I will never tell, I knew you would be here, that's why I came here and didn't lock myself up," the guy said.

Alex stared at the guy, she looked up into the sky, _shit I hate full moons and werewolves,_ she thought as she let go of the guy, this guy had been a werewolf for a very long time so the change was quick. Alex ran as fast as she could away from the werewolf, but the werewolf managed to catch her, Alex tripped and landed face first onto the ground, she quickly returned to her feet. She was sick of being chased by werewolves she was going to have to kill her informant, he always lead her into trouble and almost got her killed every time. Alex only now realised that her informant was trying to get her killed this whole time, how could she have never noticed, _maybe because I'm too busy thinking about myself first_, she thought. When the werewolf lunged towards her she punched it in the ribs as she ducked its attack, werewolves had fast healing but it was slower than a vampires healing. While the werewolf was on the ground she kicked it as hard as she could, she heard ribs break and shatter, so she kicked again and again before finally bending over and ripping its heart out. The werewolf remained in wolf form when it died, which was a good thing because having to deal with a naked dead guy was a lot harder than a dead wolf.

"I thought you weren't going to win for a second," The Hybrid said from the hood of her SUV.

"You sat there and watched didn't you," Alex asked.

"Yeah, I guess this means you get another tally mark," The Hybrid said.

"Would you like to make it two?" Alex asked.

"You can't kill me remember," The Hybrid said.

"That won't stop me from trying," Alex said before she tackled The Hybrid off her car.

Alex landed on top of him on the opposite side of the car, she snarled into his face.

"Have your eyes always been that colour?" The Hybrid asked.

"What colour?" Alex asked.

She had never really noticed her eyes before, she never really cared, if it was scary that was all that matter, Alex was in thought which gave The Hybrid a chance to escape her grip, he quickly flipped them over so he was now on top of her.

"This colour," he said.

Alex watched as his eyes changed from blue and white to gold and a dark red, she had seen that before, she had seen those eyes before; they looked just like her eyes when she held that guy against his car. Alex had seen that gold in the reflection of the window behind the guy when she held him against the car; Alex quickly got over it and didn't care anymore.

"So what if my eyes are the same as yours?" Alex said.

"When were you turned?" The Hybrid asked.

"Why should I tell you?"

"I could kill you."

"You wouldn't," Alex said as she looked away from him.

The Hybrid got off her and leant up against the side of her car, she was still lying on the ground but she used her arms to push herself up into a sitting position.

"Who are you looking for?" The Hybrid asked.

"My brother," Alex said.

"I'm guessing your brother is a werewolf," The Hybrid asked as he sat on the hood of her car.

"Yeah, the last time I saw him he was, but he disappeared about sixty five years ago and no one will tell me anything, I know he's dead I just want someone to tell me, I've been in the dark about him since," Alex said as she stood up.

"So you're father was a werewolf?"

"Yeah, and his father and his father," Alex said.

"Very interesting," The Hybrid said.

"Look I have places to be and people to kill," Alex said.

"Okay, I should let you go, I'm sure those people won't kill themselves," The Hybrid said as jumped off the hood.

"They will wish they did when I get through with them."

"I'll be seeing you around," The Hybrid said.

"I hope not," Alex said as she opened her car door.

She got into her car and left that stupid bar before she got into trouble with someone or before that so called hybrid decided to talk some more, Alex wasn't the talking type, the only person she talked to anyone about anything was Jason. The reason why she hadn't turned Jason into a vampire is because she didn't want him around forever and if he remembered what she did to him on a daily basis, he would leave.


	2. I'm Not Good With Small Towns

Alex woke up on the back seat of her car, she got Jason to drive after she got tired, they were on their way to Atlanta where Alex's informant was, he was a dead man and she was hoping he didn't already know. This car had tinted windows because of the sun being a very big problem; she made the mistake after she was turned before she killed someone to open a door to the outside world forgetting what she had been told. At that time it didn't burn but she knew that it would as soon as she drank human blood and she did, she killed as soon as the sun went down, she wasn't stupid enough to do it during the day.

When she sat up she noticed they weren't moving anymore and it was night time, she opened the door of the car and stepped out onto the curb. They were in Atlanta outside a fast food place, Jason walked out of the fast food place with food in his hands.

"Sorry, I got hungry," Jason said.

"It's okay, I'm hungry as well," Alex said.

"I figured, let's get to a hotel first okay," Jason said.

"Okay," Alex replied.

Even though Jason was pretty much compelled all the time he did have some freedom with his compulsion, it made it more fun if Jason had opinions on things they did, if Alex didn't like his opinions she could turn it off. Jason and Alex got into the front of the car, Jason drove to a hotel which he already booked while they were driving, that was one of the reasons why Jason had a little freedom. He was smarter and thought about things ahead before doing anything, when inside the hotel room Jason placed his food on the table took his jacket off and held his wrist out. Alex bit into his wrist and started feeding on him, this was the biggest reason why Jason wouldn't like remembering everything, he if remembered this he would try killing her and die in the process or runaway. Which ended badly for Alex, because Jason had been the best tattoo guy she had over the last century, Alex has been alive for almost an entire century and she's enjoyed it a lot.

A few minutes later Alex was opening to door to Gordon's office, when she walked into the room she noticed that there wasn't anything left they wasn't anything, Gordon must have got a message from someone before she got here. Alex hated working with werewolves but it was the only way to find what she wanted, after this she headed back to the hotel room thinking about what she should do next. Of course killing Gordon was in there but it was more fun to make him think that he was safe and surprise attack him, but until then Alex had nothing to do, she closed the curtains to the room. Jason was in the room across from her, she never shared a room with Jason because she never did, it was one of her rules, plus she sometimes found it hard to sleep with someone in the same room. She didn't know the reason behind that but it had haunted her for as long as she could remember, she eventually found herself on the bed staring at the ceiling; she started to think about her brother. She knew that he was dead, even though no one told her she knew she just wanted someone to tell her what happened and why he was dead; Alex knew that something had happened. Something that no one wanted to talk about, something bad was the feeling Alex got.

* * *

Meanwhile Klaus was on his way back to Mystic Falls because Stefan had called and said that Mikael was dead, Klaus has always been running and now he didn't have too. But before he went back to Mystic Falls he had to talk to someone on the way, a witch, one of the many he knew over the years. Klaus walked up to the house, it was an old house but also looked new, Klaus knocked on the door and waited, an elderly lady appeared at the door.

"Well would you look at who it is," she said.

"We need to talk," Klaus said.

"I'm going to stay in here and you're staying out there," the lady said.

"I'm good with that, I need you to answer one question," Klaus said.

Klaus was on edge he wanted to get back to Mystic Falls to see Mikael's body.

"Go ahead."

"Is it possible for a hybrid to exist without my blood or the doppelganger's blood?" Klaus asked leaning on the door frame.

"No, but there is a one in a million chance that if a member of a werewolf bloodline is turned into a vampire before they trigger the curse to become a hybrid," the lady said.

"So it is possible?"

"Yes but one in a million," she repeated.

Klaus smiled, he wasn't entirely sure what sort of smile it was, a smile about evil or a smile about the fact that there was a hybrid running around that didn't even know about it. Klaus shortly left after that and headed back to Mystic Falls to throw a party for the death of his father, Mikael.

* * *

Alex has know spent a week in Atlanta with Jason, she killed people and added them to her tally marks on her left arm, but she was getting bored quickly, she was delaying Gordon's death because she wanted it to last. A century of killing people had it high points but now it was boring, she killed in so many ways that made it fun but it was lonely and she hadn't found anyone that enjoyed killing people like she did yet. She was sitting on a chair in her hotel room with Jason adding a couple more tally marks to her left arm, Alex sat there she would have gone to sleep if it wasn't for her phone. Alex pulled her phone out of her pocket and noticed that it said unknown number; she was hoping it was Gordon calling to give her something to spare his life. So she pressed the green button and placed the phone against her ear.

"Alex speaking," she said.

"_So I finally have a name to go with that pretty face," a familiar voice said._

"Oh great," Alex said.

She pulled the phone away from her ear thinking,_ should I hang up on him? He'll just call back I might as well find out what he wants_.

"What do you want?" Alex asked when she placed the phone against her ear.

"_I thought you hung up on me" The Hybrid said._

"I thought about it, now answer the question," Alex said.

"_I'm holding a ball at my mansion in Mystic Falls and I wanted to invite you," The Hybrid said._

"I'm not good with small towns," Alex said.

"_Oh right with your whole killing people scheme, how's that going?"_

"Halfway down my left arm," Alex said.

"_Scary," The Hybrid said._

Alex laughed, this guy wasn't even funny, but the way he thought he was funny made her laugh at him not with him.

"I might be able to make it after the party," Alex said.

"_But you're in Atlanta, that's not far away," The Hybrid said._

"I'd love to come but your still a stranger, it's not fair that you know my name and all I get to call you is The Hybrid if that is even really what you are," Alex said.

"_I am and it's Klaus," The Hybrid said._

"Klaus, now I was right."

"_And what would that be?" Klaus asked._

"That you are a creepy guy with a creepy name with is obvious shorten from an even creepier name," Alex said.

"_Are you coming or not?"_

"Not coming, I don't do the whole dress thing," Alex said.

"_But you're still coming to Mystic Falls?" Klaus asked._

"Why should I?"

"_It'll be fun."_

"How would it be fun?" Alex asked.

"_This town is full of vampires that hate me and you'll get to fight them if you're on my side."_

"Look I don't even know you."

"_But you're coming to town."_

"I'll think about it."

"_That means yes," Klaus said._

"In your sense of the word maybe but not in mine," Alex said.

"_I'll be here if you decided to have some fun," Klaus said before he hung up._

Alex put the phone back into her phone and thought for a minute.

"Have you ever heard of a place called Mystic Falls?" Alex asked Jason when he finished.

"Yeah apparently it's not a very vampire liking place," Jason said.

"And how do you know that?" Alex asked.

"I had friends," Jason said.

"Okay, what would you say if I wanted to go there," Alex said.

"I would say you are crazy," Jason replied with shock on his face.

"Well I am, that's where we are going there now," Alex said.

Alex was going to enjoy living in a town full of vampires, people who wanted to kill vampires and the so called hybrid Klaus.


	3. The Grill Is Where Everything Happens

Alex's car pulled up outside a place called The Mystic Grill, Alex figured that pretty much everyone in town would be on vervain so she decided to chill until Klaus came to her which was what he did at the bar in the middle of nowhere. She walked into the bar and told Jason to find a place to stay in town, Alex walked up to the bar and ordered a drink, she didn't have any trouble getting when since she was turned when she was 21 she was totally old enough. Alex leant against the bar and listened to what was going on in this small town, she listened to a conversation between a blonde girl in a green dress and a blonde guy. Who by the sound of it dumped her even though they weren't going out, after the blonde guy left another guy with dark hair walked up to the bar. He started talking to the girl whose name had to be Rebekah, Alex found out that the second guy's name was Damon and she got the feeling that they were both vampires. Alex smiled at these two vampires talking to each other, they eventually left and Alex was left leaning against the bar thinking to herself, she eventually left because no one came to the bar looking for her. Jason had found a place for them to stay and it was a lovely place, Alex compelled the owner to invite her inside the house, once inside the house Alex compelled to owner to never leave or invite anyone into the house. Alex knew that this was safest place for her, at this moment anyway it was, she had no idea what was going on in this town and she had a feeling that big things happened in small towns.

The next night she went back to The Grill with Jason this time, they hung around the pool tables drinking alcohol, until she noticed someone she knew enter The Grill. Alex watched as Klaus walked up to the bar with another guy which look similar to Klaus, Alex made a stab in the dark and guessed that this was his brother. If she listened a little longer she would have heard him say it, the guy that was his brother was named Col and from what she heard last night he did something to Rebekah's non boyfriend friend. Alex thought about going over to Klaus but decided to chill with Jason and listen to what was going on.

Alex continued to listen to the conversation Klaus and Col had with another couple at the bar, eventually the male walked away to answer his phone, Alex wasn't sure if she should listen to Klaus and Col or the mystery guy. She decided to at least find out who the mystery guy was talking to first, as it turned out it was Damon, the guy from the bar last night, Alex started to get the feeling that this Damon guy didn't like Klaus and his family. Soon after the mystery guy stopped talking on the phone a blonde girl walked into the grill, something big was going on, she went to walk past the bar where Klaus and Col were when she stopped.

"Caroline," Klaus said.

"Oh it's you," she replied somewhat not happy to see him.

Klaus ended up asking if she would join them for a drink and she declined before leaving the bar which seemed very suspicion to Alex, she walks into the bar sees Klaus gets his attention and leaves. Something big was defiantly going on, Alex wanted to find out what was going on, she thought about going over to talk with Klaus but decided to sit and watch what happens, he did it to her why not do it to him. Klaus left very quickly after Caroline and Alex smiled at what was happening she was still at one of the pool tables with Jason but she wasn't playing, she was watching what was going on within the bar. No one seemed to notice her leaning against the wall listening and watching everything going on, I guess no one really cares about the new vampire in town. Alex wondered what was going on between Klaus and this girl Caroline, but she quickly turned her attention to Col who was talking with a lady playing pool, Col started hitting on her and that's when things got very interesting. The mystery guy that was on the phone was hanging out with this girl and for some reason, probably part of Damon's big plan this guy stabbed a dagger into Col's heart. He appeared to die but it was dagger, there was something else going on, if this guy wanted Col dead he would have used a wooden stake but he used a dagger that did the same thing. Alex watched as the mystery guy and the lady dragged Col outside through the back door, Alex leant against the wall thinking, she had no idea what was going on, she had to know more. Alex went out the front door to the grill and heard Klaus' voice, he was yelling at that Caroline girl who said she didn't do anything, but she sure looked guilty. Klaus disappeared and Caroline was left standing there, Alex must have been a little too obvious because Caroline looked over straight at her, that's when Alex decided to leave. She didn't care anymore, she didn't care what was going on and what the hell was with the dagger she just wanted out before Caroline was onto her. Running away at high speed wasn't a good choice but it was the only thing Alex could think of, she somehow could tell that Caroline was a new vampire but she obviously had friends, strong friends. Alex went back to the house she was staying at when she remembered that Klaus said he had a mansion and Alex decided to find this mansion, it had to the biggest one right. When she found the mansion it was empty and there was no sign of anyone, but Alex could tell that there had to be at least more than four people living here.

Alex decided to stay at the mansion until someone arrived, she didn't care who it was as long as it was someone and she just walked the halls of the mansion over and over until she heard someone enter the mansion. It was more than one because Alex could hear multiple voices and footsteps, from the sound of it was three people and one was a girl, probably Rebekah. Alex heard Rebekah talking with Klaus about a tree; a white oak that could kill them, what Alex didn't get was why it was so special unless Klaus was hiding something from her, something big. When Rebekah left Alex leant against the door to the room Klaus was still standing in, he was leaning on the mantel piece above the burning fireplace.

"When you said mansion I wasn't thinking this big," Alex said.

"How long have you been in town?" Klaus asked turning towards Alex.

"Long enough to know you've got a lot to tell me."

"I think you didn't do small towns," Klaus said.

"Most times small towns are boring as hell but this town is the complete opposite," Alex said.

"Yes it is," Klaus said.

"So did you get dumped by sweet Caroline tonight?" Alex asked.

"I don't want to talk about."

"I'm cool with that but what is going on here."

Klaus eventually told Alex everything about him and his family being all original vampires, which was something Alex didn't expect. After Alex was told everything she sat down on the couch and thought about everything, Klaus was having enough fun without her why would he invite her here to begin with?

"Why did you invite me here?" Alex asked.

"Why are you asking?"

"You seem to be having enough fun on your own, why do I need to be here?" Alex asked.

"I use to have all these hybrids in town and they had to leave so I was looking for someone hang out with," Klaus said.

"I don't get it, I'm not a hybrid and I'm pretty sure you've got enough friends to hang out with," Alex said.

"But you are," Klaus said.

"There is no way I'm a hybrid," Alex said.

"You were from a werewolf bloodline and you were turned before you triggered the curse, so you became a hybrid when you killed your first human," Klaus said.

"It's not possible," Alex replied dead sure that this wasn't true.

"It would explain what happened to your brother," Klaus said trying to convince Alex.

"Don't you dare bring my brother into this," Alex hissed.

Alex could feel her fangs in her mouth, they cut into her bottom gums and hurt but she was too angry at Klaus to care, no one talks about her brother like that, she wasn't sure how her brother would be involved. But she knew that no one was allowed to talk about him like that, not to her, not to her face, she left the mansion as fast as she could into the night before the sun rose.


	4. You Are What I Am

Alex spent all night awake, she thought about what Klaus had told her, about his family being The Original vampires and that she was a hybrid, it made sense but she kept telling herself she didn't believe it. Alex guessed that if hybrid were real, which was starting to sound a lot more real then she first thought they could walk in sunlight; she had on purpose avoided sunlight because she thought it would kill her. If the sunlight did kill her she didn't care, it would be the end of this confusing rollercoaster of a life; she compelled Jason to open the curtain while she stood waiting for the sun to hit her. When the curtain opened she immediately closed her eyes but nothing happened, she opened her eyes to see that the sunlight didn't burn her.

* * *

Klaus left Rebekah in charge of finding the white oak tree or whatever was left of the tree, he went to his room after fighting with Alex. _That could have gone a whole look better_; he thought when he got to his room. Somehow he managed to get to sleep, sleep was the last thing on his mind, but it came and ended somewhat confusing.

He suddenly woke up to someone jumping on his bed, they jumped onto his bed laid next to him, for a second he thought it was Rebekah but she never did this anymore, Klaus slowly opened his eyes to see Alex relaxing his bed with her hands under her head.

"You're room is very depressing," Alex said.

"I thought you hated me," Klaus said as he propped himself up with one arm.

"I don't hate you I just wasn't expecting what you said," Alex said without looking at him.

"What made you change your mind?" Klaus asked.

"When I didn't die in sunlight," Alex said.

"So you just walked into sunlight and didn't care?"

"Pretty much," Alex said still not looking at Klaus.

After a long silence Alex finally said.

"Get up we have vampires to kill," Alex said as she jumped off the bed.

"You're not killing anyone, I'm trying to get them to stop killing me," Klaus said.

"Aw, can I at least hurt Damon a little?" Alex asked.

Klaus thought about it for a second.

"A little," he finally said.

"Yes," Alex said.

"You're such a child," Klaus said as he got out of bed.

"Yes I'm a vampire slash werewolf hybrid child that loves to kill and hurt people," Alex said.

Klaus shook his head and smiled, she had a point, most children don't kill people but she was childish about it.

"Go hurt him already," Klaus said.

"I'll see you later," Alex said.

"I hope not," Klaus said.

"You will."

* * *

Alex left Klaus' mansion without running into Rebekah or anyone which was good because they didn't know what she was yet and she enjoyed the secret of it, _where would Damon be?_ She asked herself. _Probably at the Grill_, she thought and smiled to herself before running towards town and The Grill. When Alex got to The Grill she noticed Damon at the bar straight away, she couldn't fight him in here, she needed to get him outside and she figured he would want to find out why there was a hybrid town after Klaus sent them away. Alex walked up the bar and leaned against the bar and ordered a drink, it didn't take long for Damon to notice her.

"You have to be new in town," Damon said.

"Are you slow or just stupid?" Alex asked.

"Don't..." Damon started.

"You may have sixty years on me but you're still weaker than me," Alex said as she grabbed her drink and headed outside.

She drank her drink before walking outside, once she was outside someone grabbed her and held against the wall, _wow that wasn't a shock_, she thought as she stared at Damon, she rolled her eyes before she moved and slammed him against the wall. Alex felt her fangs in her mouth, normally this wouldn't matter to her and she controlled her fangs and urges but she wanted Damon to see her hybrid eyes.

"You're a hybrid," Damon said.

"Yes and I can kick your ass," Alex said.

Alex broke Damon's collar bone with one of punch, with another punch she broke a couple of ribs, she let him slide down the wall, it wouldn't take him long to heal so she decided to hurt him somewhere where it would take awhile to heal. She opened his mouth noticed his fangs, she was only going to one, she grabbed one of his fangs with her fingers and pulled it out of his mouth, he yelled in pain.

"I'll be seeing you around," Alex said before leaving Damon to recover.

Alex decided to find Jason, he was still at the house she was chilling at, as far as she knew she was still staying here, but she had to show Klaus what she did to Damon, Jason was sitting on the lounge watching TV. Alex thought about it and she really didn't need Jason around if she wasn't going to kill people in this town, so she decided to let him do whatever he wanted, but he wasn't going to remember what she did to him.

"Jason do you like staying in this town?" Alex asked when she sat down next to him.

"Not really but I will if you want," Jason said turning to Alex.

Alex was still tossing up doing this.

"You can leave if you want too and when you leave you will forget everything about me," Alex said while compelling him.

"Okay," Jason replied with a dazed voice.

Jason blinked a couple of times before getting on to his feet.

"Where are you going?" Alex asked making it sound as normal as possible.

"I'm sick of this town there's nothing to do, I'm leaving," Jason said.

"Where to?" Alex asked.

"Probably New York or something," Jason said.

"Take my car you can have it," Alex said.

"Thanks, it's been fun."

"Yeah," Alex replied.

Jason left through the front door, Alex heard the sound of a car pulling out of the driveway, the sound faded away after that, Jason was better off. Alex stared at the tooth in her hand, what was she going to do with it? She found the owner of the house in the kitchen cooking; the owner stopped cooking and turned to face Alex.

"How can I help?" she asked.

"I need you to get me a needle," Alex said.

"Okay," she replied before opening a drawer.

The owner passed Alex the needle, Alex placed the tooth on the bench and stabbed the needle through the root of the tooth, after stabbing the tooth she removed the needle out to reveal a hole through the tooth.

"I need a necklace that has a pedant hoop small enough to fit through this hole," Alex said.

"I have what you need upstairs," the owner said.

Alex nodded allowing her to go upstairs, Alex followed her upstairs to her bedroom where she opened a jewellery box and pulled out a white gold chain necklace with an emerald pendent hanging from it. Alex grabbed the necklace, she removed the emerald and placed it into the hand of the owner, and next Alex placed the tooth on the pendant hoop and closed the hoop to prevent the tooth coming off the hoop. Alex started to think about the lady who was standing in front of her, she couldn't stay here forever and take advantage of her, Alex stared into her eyes.

"You will clean this house getting rid of anything that will remind you of me and then you will forget me," Alex said.

"Yes," the lady replied.

Alex left quickly after that, she didn't want to stick around when she forgot and she wanted to show Klaus what she found, when she got to the mansion she noticed a car she hadn't seen when she left. _It's probably one of his brother's, _she thought to herself as she walked inside the mansion. Once inside the mansion she could tell that Klaus was in the lounge area where he was last night with someone else, when she stepped into the room she saw another guy, someone she hadn't met yet.

"Look what I found," Alex said as she pulled the necklace out of her pocket not giving a shit about this other guy.

"Is that Damon's tooth?" the other guy asked.

"Yeah," Alex said.

"I told you to get your hybrids out of town, look what happens when you let them do whatever they want," the guy said.

"Stefan there is a problem with what you want me to do, no matter how hard I try she won't leave unless she wants too," Klaus said from the fireplace.

"Yeah Stefan," Alex said as she jumped and lounged on the lounge.

"Why?" Stefan asked.

"Because she isn't one of my hybrids," Klaus said.

"That doesn't make sense, she has to be," Stefan said.

"Think about it Stefan," Alex said.

Stefan said nothing until he realised what Alex was.

"She's her own hybrid, how?" Stefan asked.

"She's one in a million," Klaus said.

"She's not an Original which means I can kill her," Stefan said before lunging towards Alex.

Alex pushed up causing herself to jump off the lounge before Stefan was even close to her, she landed on her feet not far from the lounge, Stefan turned to face her and she snapped his neck before he could do anything.

"Did you have to kill him?" Klaus asked.

"Yes, he'll be fine in a while," Alex said as she sat Stefan on the lounge and opened his mouth.

"What are you doing?" Klaus asked.

"Where's the fun in only having one tooth?" Alex said as she ripped one of Stefan's teeth out.

"You're weird, but funny," Klaus said with a huge smile on his face.

"I'm guessing you'll deal with this," Alex said.

"I have to know."

"I'm going to find a room to stay in," Alex said.

"Who said you were staying here?" Klaus asked as Alex headed to leave the room.

"I did," Alex said before she left the room.


	5. You Can Never Run Away From Your Past

Alex found the perfect room for her, it wasn't depressing like Klaus' room, it was very nice and there wasn't any sign of pink, she hated pink, her mother use to force her into pink dressing, back at the time she didn't have a choice in what she wore. So she was glad when she got freedom from her family, but she kept in tack with her brother, he was the only one that really seemed to understand her. He knew that she didn't want to be just like her mother; Alex's brother triggered the curse before she was turned and she would have done the same if it wasn't for him. He convinced her that she didn't want this; no matter how much she wanted to be different this wasn't the answer, but she got her answer when a rich family moved to town with a son the same age as her, Christian Winchester aged 16.

* * *

_England almost a century ago..._

"_Brother I want to be different," Alexandra said._

"_I know you do but becoming a werewolf is something you don't want," Alexandra's brother William said._

"_I hear a new family has moved into town, it would nice if you got to know their son," William continued._

"_But that is something mother would do," Alexandra said._

"_Do it for me," William asked with his puppy dog eyes._

"_Okay brother," Alexandra replied before hugging him._

_Later that day Alexandra asked her mother if they were inviting the new family to dinner, since Alexandra's family was the richest in town she figured that they would want to get on the good side of the second richest family town._

"_Of course," her mother replied. "Why do you ask?"_

"_I heard that they have a son and I thought that I should at least welcome him here," Alexandra replied._

"_Maybe you could marry him as well," her mother said._

_Alexandra had no intention of marrying this boy, she hadn't even met him yet, but if getting married meant getting rid of her mother she would do it._

"_In time, mother," Alexandra said._

_Her mother smiled at her before leaving their manor house to walk through their garden, Alexandra returned to her room and got ready for the dinner party that was going too held that night. Even though Alexandra hated the idea of forced marriage she wanted out of her mother's reach, sure her mother would visit her, but it was only a visit. Alexandra smiled as she stared at herself in the mirror, she wore a lovely green dress that sparkled._

"_My sister looks lovely tonight," William said from the door._

"_Do you ever knock?" Alexandra asked with her sweet voice._

"_I am your brother I do not have too," William said._

"_As my brother you should," Alexandra said._

"_I think Christian will like that dress," William said._

"_You have already met him?" Alexandra asked._

"_Yes, father sent me to invite his family to dinner, he is different like you, his mother is to caring he told me and he is looking forward to meeting you," William said._

"_He really is looking forward to meeting me?" Alexandra asked _

"_Of course, I told him you were a lovely girl and anyone would love to lucky to invited to a dinner with you at it," William said._

"_Thank you William."_

"_For what sister?" William asked._

"_For always being there," Alexandra said._

"_It is my pleasure," William said._

_At dinner Alexandra sat across from Christian who was pretty much staring at her the entire time, when Alexandra looked up at him she smiled and he smiled back. After dinner Alexandra and Christian went for a walk through the garden there stopped at a stone seat facing the setting sun, Alexandra turned to Christian and asked._

"_How long are you staying in town?"_

"_It depends on me, my parents want me to marry a nice girl," Christian said._

"_Would you like to stay here?" Alexandra asked._

"_I don't like small towns a whole lot."_

_Alexandra sighed._

"_But for a lovely lady like you I would do anything," Christian said as he stared into Alexandra's eyes._

_They did eventually get married and they grew up, Alexandra had a son which was named Christopher, they left the small town where their parents lived and moved to a bigger town closer to a city. Alexandra was happy with Christian until she turned twenty-one when she meant Christian's brother Roderick Winchester aged 22. Alexandra was alone at their manor house when Roderick arrived on her doorstep, when her hand maiden called out to her she came downstairs to see the handsome brother standing at the door, she froze on the stairs._

"_Shall I invite him in," the hand maiden asked._

"_Yes, he is obviously a guest from high places from his clothing, please come in," Alexandra said as she continued down the stairs._

"_Who may you be?" Alexandra asked as the hand maiden closed the door._

"_My name is Roderick Winchester, I am Christian's brother, I was informed he would be here," Roderick said._

"_He is not here at the moment but my husband should be back shortly," Alexandra said._

"_You do not mind if I wait here for him do you?" Roderick asked._

"_Of course not, you are family after all," Alexandra said._

"_I am happy my brother found a nice woman to marry," Roderick said._

_Alexandra felt something for Roderick as soon as she met him, it was different for what she felt for Christian, when she was around Roderick it felt like she melted inside when he spoke to her with that dreamy voice he had. One thing lead to another and Alexandra soon found herself in a whole lot of trouble, she went to visit Roderick one day to ask if he wanted to come to dinner at their mansion. But she never managed to say anything, the following morning she woke lying next to Roderick, she had no idea what happened, when he spoke she seemed to forget about everything, even her son. When Roderick awoke he convinced her to runaway with him, she had complete choose over this decision because she was worried that if her husband found out about what she did he would only kick her out anyway. Over the next couple of weeks Roderick told Alexandra all about the fact that he was a vampire and that he wanted to be with Alexandra forever, but Roderick had compelled her to not be afraid of what he was so when he turned her she remembered Roderick compelling her. While he slept she ran, she couldn't handle Roderick and what he was, she eventually learned to deal with living in the shadows hoping that Roderick wouldn't find her. That's why she never stayed in one place for long._

* * *

_Present day..._

Alex remembered that rule, it was one of her rules and it was number one, _never stay in one place too long,_ that's when she decided that she couldn't stay here, because even if Roderick wasn't following her she couldn't stay here. Stefan tried to kill her and she knew for sure that Damon would try to kill her as well; she wasn't going to able to miss every attack forever. Alex jumped off her bed and headed downstairs towards the front door, she was in a rush so when she reached the front door Klaus must have noticed her sudden actions.

"Where are you going?" Klaus asked "You can stay here I was only joking," he continued.

"I can't stay here I have to leave," Alex said as she turned to face Klaus.

"Running won't help."

"It's better than waiting for the past to finally find me," Alex said as she turned back to the front door.

Alex reached for the front door and froze, she smelt the fragrant smell of roses mixed with the smell of blood, it was a lovely and delicious smell but also the smell the scared Alex more than anything. She slowly walked away from the door walking straight into Klaus who hadn't moved, Alex didn't even care about Klaus she was so scared that she tried to keep walking, when the door finally opened Alex was hit when a wave of the smell of blood and roses. She hid behind Klaus, when Alex looked around at the figure in the door he looked the same as she remembered, the same as before, the only difference was his clothes.

"My dear Alexandra," the figure said. "How long has it been?" he asked.

His voice always made her talk; she was a vampire/werewolf hybrid and for some reason it felt like he still had compulsion over her.

"Nearly a century Roderick," she replied as if she was forced to say it.


	6. Escaping Is A Lot Harder Than It Sounds

Alex hid behind Klaus the whole time Roderick stood there; he stepped inside the mansion and looked around.

"You've finally gone up in the world," Roderick said.

Alex just wanted to Roderick to leave her alone; she ended up getting what she wanted but with a problem.

"Let's go Alex," Roderick said.

Yet again as if she was compelled she stepped out from behind Klaus and headed towards the front door towards Roderick, but she never made it, Klaus grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back.

"Alex, don't leave with him," Klaus said compelling her.

Alex felt a wave of freedom but it didn't last long because Roderick spoke breaking the compulsion.

"Even an original can't break a sire bond," Roderick said.

His voice made the compulsion disappear completely, she tried to push Klaus out of the way and continue towards Roderick, but Klaus didn't give up. Klaus would have killed Roderick but he wasn't sure of the outcome if he did, sire bonds are tricky and unknown territory for Klaus, vampire sire bonds anyway.

"You can't stop her, she will eventually find me and leave this mansion," Roderick said. "I'll be seeing you around Alexandra," Roderick said before he disappeared.

Alex felt a little freer but she still felt like she needed to find and talk with Roderick, Klaus took Alex back to her room even though she fought against him the whole time, when Alex was in her room she felt better. Klaus locked the door and left leaving Alex in her room pacing to herself listening to Klaus talk to his brother Elijah.

"Watch her and make sure she doesn't leave," Klaus said.

"Why?" Elijah asked.

"She has a sire bond to some jerk and I don't want her to leave."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to find Finn."

Alex zoned out after that she didn't care anymore, she could have easily escaped but there was also a part that didn't want to see Roderick again, it was really hard fighting against two parts of you in a never ending fight. Alex lied on the bed and stared at the ceiling, Elijah came into the room and locked the door behind him, he didn't say anything and he didn't do anything, he wasn't happy about the fact that he had to watch Alex. Alex somehow found it easy to get to sleep with Elijah staring at her the whole time, but sleeping was probably not the best idea.

"_You left us," Christian said. "You left us and never said another word, you killed us," he continued._

_The whole dream consisted of Christian yelling at her telling her how much of failure she was._

Alex woke up to see Elijah asleep in a chair across the room, she needed to find out what happened to Christian, she needed to talk with Roderick, even though she didn't want to go the sire bond was trying to find ways around her feelings. Alex got off the bed and headed to the door, she managed to get out of her room, she headed towards the front door but she was stopped before she could reach it. Elijah appeared in front of her.

"You're not leaving," he said.

"I have to talk to him," Alex said.

"Talk to me," Elijah said.

"Why should I? You clearly hate me," Alex said before she tried to get around Elijah.

Normally she would use her vampire speed to get out a situation like this but there was still a part that didn't want to go.

"I don't hate you I just hate getting stuck with watching you."

"That's pretty much the same thing," Alex said when Elijah turned her around to face him. "Fine if you want to know, I'll tell you," Alex gave in.

Soon Alex and Elijah were sitting in the lounge room where Klaus would draw, Alex pretty much told Elijah the whole story, from the beginning when she met Christian to when she ran away from Roderick and has been forever. Alex fell asleep shortly after that on the lounge hoping that she could get a decent sleep without having it full of nightmares.

When she woke up she noticed Elijah was gone, but she couldn't stop thinking about Roderick, now there was nothing could stop her from leaving and going to him, the side that didn't want to leave was pretty much gone now. Alex used her vampire speed to leave the mansion and head into town, she stopped outside a house that she knew that Roderick was staying in. Alex could tell that it was only Roderick inside the house, they weren't any other people in the house which meant he killed the owner and Roderick was never really smart when it came to situations like this. Alex knocked on the door and waited, Roderick answered the door and smiled when he saw her, he didn't have to say anything for her to walk into the house.

"Stop there," Roderick said.

Alex stopped and turned around to face Roderick, she watched as he pulled a wooden stake out of his jacket, it wasn't just a piece of wood; the design of the stake was amazing.

"I've had ever since you left me that night all those years ago, I've thought about it over the years, I've thought about killing you and getting it over and done with but I've decided this sounds more fun," Roderick said as he passed Alex the stake.

"If anyone should kill me, which they will you will have no choice but to stab this through your own heart," Roderick said.

Alex was shocked, she didn't want to die but she couldn't stop herself if Roderick did die, which he seemed pretty dead certain on.

"Why do you think that you'll die?" Alex asked.

"I'm staying in a town full of vampires and Original vampires it's bound to happen," Roderick said.

Alex stood there while Roderick disappeared upstairs, Alex couldn't move because Roderick never told her to move again, she was starting to hate Roderick, he was a pain in the ass.

"How does this sire bond thing work?" Alex asked.

"You had to in love with me before you turned," Roderick replied from upstairs.

"But I never was."

"But you were just because you don't tell yourself you were doesn't mean that's the truth," Roderick said.

_Bastard, he couldn't let go could he_, she thought to herself.

Eventually she was allowed to move again, but she couldn't do much, she just sat on the lounge thinking to herself Roderick had told her to stop talking because it was ignoring, he was more ignoring.

There was loud smash as the front door was kicked in, Alex turned to see Elijah walk into the house and Roderick came out of the kitchen.

"Another Original I'm guessing," Roderick said as he looked at Alex.

Alex nodded.

"You've come to kill me, well go ahead," Roderick said.

_Elijah don't do it please don't do it, _Alex thought since she couldn't talk, but Elijah couldn't read her mind, she stood up and watched as Elijah ripped Roderick's heart out through his chest.

"Why did you do that?" Alex asked.

For some reason with Roderick dead everything he told her to wore off, about from the kill yourself part which was different, Alex slowly pulled the stake out of her pocket and raised it over her head.

"Thanks a lot Elijah," she said before she brought the stake down.

But Elijah stopped her just before it hit her chest, Alex tried to fight against Elijah as if her body was out of her control, Elijah took the stake out of her hands and threw it away, Alex would have went for the stake if it was for Elijah and his compulsion.

"You will not kill yourself," Elijah said.

Alex once again felt the wave of freedom but this time it stayed, she didn't feel the urge to kill herself anymore, she stood there in shock she had no idea what to do now.


	7. Where's The Fun in That

After returning to Klaus' mansion Alex felt a lot better, but she sort of felt bad for Roderick even though he was jerk. Klaus returned back to the mansion not long after that with Finn, Alex was sitting in the lounge room with the witch Bonnie when Klaus came into the room; he was dead set on undoing a spell. Alex lounged on the lounge listening to Bonnie the witch complain that she wasn't strong enough to perform the unlinking spell, Alex didn't really care about what was going on she was just happy to included. When Klaus said that Bonnie wasn't trying hard enough Alex smiled because it sounded true, Bonnie was holding back. Klaus started threaten Bonnie into doing the spell, he threatened some guy named Jeremy, Alex didn't really care who this guy was she just wanted to fun some fun.

Alex smiled when she heard Damon yelling in pain, she knew what Rebekah was doing and she was glad, he wasn't a very nice guy and if it wasn't for Klaus or anyone else in this mansion she would have killed him and his brother already. When Klaus started talking about finding Bonnie's mother Alex got bored and decided to find something more fun to do, she left the lounge room and headed towards the stairs. She saw Damon hanging from the ceiling with Rebekah walking around stabbing him, Alex smiled at Damon's miss fortune, she would have been laughing her head off but things around here weren't as fun as Klaus said. Sure threatening and bleeding people off vervain is fun but Alex wanted to kill someone or at least scare someone. Alex made her way up the stairs; she was on her way to her bedroom when she saw Elijah standing in his room staring out the window through the half opened door. Alex thought about just walking away but she never did thank him for saving his life, she stepped inside his room, he didn't move an inch. But she knew he knew she was there, at first she just stood there staring at Elijah's back.

"Thank you," she finally said.

"I was only doing what I was told," Elijah replied still staring out the window.

Alex moved around the room, she jumped onto the bed and said.

"Technically Klaus only told you to watch me, so the whole saving my life wasn't something he told you to do."

"True but if I didn't Klaus would have killed me, you are one in million after all," Elijah said turning towards Alex.

"After he removed the binding spell," Alex asked.

"Of course," Elijah replied.

"You're room is a lot less depressing," Alex said.

"Compared to what?"

"Compared to Klaus' room," Alex replied.

"You've been in his room?" Elijah asked.

"Yeah, he can't tell me what to do, so I do as I please," Alex said.

Alex laid there for about a minute before getting up to leave.

"Well I have things to do and I wish I had people to kill," Alex said.

Elijah remained silent as she walked towards the door, but she never reached the door, Elijah appeared and closed the door.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Well I was going to leave but I don't know anymore," Alex replied.

"What are you doing to me?" Elijah asked.

Alex was more confused than ever, she wasn't doing anything to him.

"I'm not doing anything," Alex said.

Elijah leaned over and kissed Alex on the lips, Alex was shocked by this; she never saw it coming, so she pushed Elijah away and said.

"I think you're a little crazy or drunk," Alex said as she walked past Elijah.

Elijah just stood there while Alex left, she thought about going to her room like she planned to do all the time but she decided against because if she went into her room and someone, Elijah, came she was trapped. Alex made it to the stairs, she wasn't sure if she wanted to see what Klaus and Bonnie were up to or how Damon's torture was going, so she sat at the top of the stairs, thinking about everything. More than the rest she was thinking about Elijah, that was until Klaus and Bonnie walked out into the foyer area below her, where they started talking to Rebekah and that's when Bonnie saw Damon. Alex smiled because Bonnie was shocked at what Rebekah had done to Damon while Alex was totally okay with it. Alex's smile grew bigger when Bonnie refused to help Damon just because he turned her mother into a vampire; Alex didn't have any family anymore and knew that was good thing. She always had weak point for family, for the first couple years when she was a vampire she wanted to protect her family because she was afraid that Roderick would kill them. But she knew even more that if she did that Roderick would be waiting for her, so she never saw her family again, until the day she met her brother for the final last time.

Alex pretty much stayed at the top of the stairs, it's was the best place to find out what everyone was doing, because Klaus' mansion a hot spot for interesting vampire involvement that day. A few hours after Bonnie left Stefan turned up with a bag; Stefan noticed Alex sitting at the top of the stairs and just continued into the room where Damon was being hung from the ceiling. Alex just stayed at the stairs and listen to what was going on inside the room, she didn't want to make a confusing situation even more confusing. Stefan wanted to make a deal, he wanted Damon in exchange for some white oak stakes, Alex still didn't know the importance of the white oak stakes but she knew they were deadly to Originals. Alex listened to the conversation going on, but she lost interest when Elijah appeared at the top of the stairs with a bag.

"So where are you going?" Alex asked.

"I'm leaving," Elijah said as he started down the stairs.

"Where too," Alex asked.

"Somewhere far away," Elijah said when he reach halfway down the stairs.

Elijah was gone before Alex knew it, she didn't really care she never even liked the guy that much, but it was nice to talk to him, have him listen to everything she had to say and not say something smartass about it. Klaus and Rebekah finished with Stefan and Damon, Rebekah let Damon go which Alex found disappointing, but if he lives there is more time to make his life hell plus the fact that Alex didn't give a damn about Damon anymore.

Alex was soon walking around the mansion again, things were getting pretty boring here and she was looking for some fun, that's when she heard Rebekah and Klaus talking in the lounge. She decided not to interrupt their conversation, Klaus said that he was leaving as soon as Stefan brought him the rest of the stakes and Rebekah wanted to stay, Alex found it disappointing that Klaus was leaving, but I guess this meant she could leave and do whatever she wanted and finally kill someone. Alex started to think about options of where to go, she could go after Gordon and kill him but where's the fun in that, she needed to go somewhere more fun, somewhere where she could do whatever she wanted. Alex quickly came up with the best idea, Las Vegas, if you're going to have fun why not do it in style, she quickly packed up her things and left Klaus' mansion. Since she didn't have a car the best idea was to go on a plane and compulsion came in handy for that, Alex didn't care what Klaus felt about her leaving because he was going to leave and not tell her.

When she landed in Las Vegas she went to the biggest casino booked a room and went straight to the bar, to have fun you needed alcohol, so she grabbed some drinks and found some friends quiet easily. They partied all night, after they partied she went back to my hotel room alone, of course she had to get the biggest and best hotel room, Alex was about to crash when she heard her phone ringing from in the other room. Alex went back into the other room, grabbed her phone and noticed that it said unknown number which normally meant it was Klaus because she hadn't bothered to get his number.

"Klaus I left because I wanted too," Alex said.

"_This isn't Klaus."_

"Elijah?" Alex asked.


	8. I'm My Own Person

"What do you want Elijah?" Alex asked.

"_I just wanted to talk," Elijah replied._

"Well I've had enough talking, you're even creepier than Klaus," Alex said.

"_I'm sorry for kissing you," Elijah said._

"Yeah okay," Alex said before hanging up.

Alex went to sleep after that but she woke up to her phone ringing again, this time she ignored the ringing and tried to go back to sleep.

"You can't ignore me," Elijah said.

"I tried," Alex said as she sat up and looked over at Elijah. "What do you want?" Alex asked.

"I wanted to talk."

"I got that the first time," Alex said as Elijah sat on the bed.

No matter how much Alex didn't want to talk about what Elijah felt for her, that didn't stop him talking anyway.

"At first I was merely doing what Klaus asked me to do, but when you told me about you and what you went through I started to feel something for you," Elijah said.

"I don't want to hear it," Alex said.

"I don't care, I'm going to tell you anyway," Elijah said.

Alex was stuck listening to Elijah reveal his feelings for her, even though she denied that she had any feelings for Elijah there was something deep down that enjoyed talking to Elijah, that enjoyed his company. Alex was sitting on her bed when her phone rang, it said unknown number which meant it had to be Klaus, she didn't want to answer the phone but she had no choice.

"Klaus what is it?" Alex asked.

"_Where are you?" Klaus asked._

"I'm not telling you," Alex replied.

"_I need your help."_

"Just because you need it doesn't mean that you're getting it."

"_Why are you mad at me?"_

"You were meant to be my friend and you were going to leave without even telling me."

"_I was going to tell you," Klaus said._

"Look I don't care you're excuses," Alex said before she hung up.

Alex placed the phone on the bed side table and looked over at Elijah who was still sitting on the bed.

"You should help him," Elijah said.

"I'm my own person and I don't have to help him," Alex said.

Elijah smiled at Alex which confused.

"What?" Alex asked.

"I like it when you are right," Elijah said still smiling.

"Well I like your smile," Alex said.

"I think you're a little drunk still."

"I am."

Alex laid down and tried to get to sleep, before she fell asleep Elijah was standing beside the bed, he leaned down and kissed Alex on the forehead, Alex didn't want to fall for Elijah but he was such a gentleman.

While Alex slept she dreamt about her brother who was also a gentleman, he changed a lot after triggering the curse, he become the prefect brother and was the perfect husband until the summer of the year 1947.

* * *

_England 1947..._

_Alex had travelled a lot during her time as a vampire and for some reason she wanted to see her family, she arrived back in England just after something terrible happened to her brother. She heard all about what happened and wanted to find him, when she found him he was sitting in the middle of nowhere in his backyard garden._

"_William," she said._

"_Alexandra?" William questioned as he stood and turned to face Alexandra._

"_It's okay William, I'm here," Alexandra said as she walked over to William._

_Alexandra hugged him and even though he was meant to be the older stronger sibling he started crying as Alexandra hugged him._

"_It wasn't your fault," Alexandra said._

"_But it was I killed them all."_

"_Yes but you did it by accident," Alexandra said._

"_I've missed you," William said._

"_And I've missed you too," Alexandra said._

_William knew all about Alexandra's vampire problem, even though she managed to stay away she always wrote letters to her brother, but she could never manage to get the guts to write to her husband._

_After having something to eat with William who was much older than the last time they were together they talked._

"_So are you leaving after this?" William asked._

"_I have too, if I stay I'm worried Roderick will find me," Alexandra said._

"_Why didn't you kill him?"_

"_Because I was new to this whole thing," Alexandra explained._

_It fell silent for a minute; Alexandra started to think to herself._

"_Why are you still friends with me? We're meant to be mortal enemies," Alexandra asked._

"_I know but no matter how much I'm meant to hate you you're still my little sister," William said._

"_I'm not little anymore."_

"_You are in my eyes, you'll always be my little sister no matter what," William said._

_Alexandra smiled; William could always say the right things to make her feel better._

"_I'm leaving to go to America, I'm going to try and find more werewolves so they can help with my problem," William said._

"_As long as you are happy," Alexandra said._

"_I will be happy as long as I think of you, Alex," William said with a smile._

_William was the first person to her Alex and she liked it, but she would never forget her brother, never forget him, she just wanted to know where he was._

* * *

_Present Day..._

Alex woke up in an empty room, it was the same Las Vegas hotel room but it was empty, she realised it was night fall when she looked out the window which meant she had been asleep for a full day. Which was totally normal after how much she drank, she hardly drank alcohol and when she did she couldn't keep it down, it was totally obvious that she had too much to drink. Alex stepped out into the room to see Elijah on the phone with as far as Alex could tell Rebekah, he didn't look impressed; Alex stood there and waited for Elijah to finish. When he hung the phone up he looked over at Alex and said.

"We need to leave."

"Why?" Alex asked.

"Klaus has been semi-killed," Elijah said.

"What does that mean?"

"Damon and Stefan have taken his body and hidden it, I need to get it back before the vampire hunter kills him," Elijah said.

"There's a vampire hunter that wants to kill him."

"You sort of missed that part, my mother created a vampire, vampire hunter to kill us, so we have to get back to Mystic Falls," Elijah said.

"Okay," Alex replied.

Silence filled the room, neither of them said anything.

"Look about what you said, I know what you're saying I just don't know what I feel," Alex said.

"When we deal with this vampire hunter and get Klaus back then we'll talk about it," Elijah said.

"Okay."


	9. Tailing Alaric the Powerful Vampire Hunt

Alex and Elijah headed back to Mystic Falls, Elijah asked Alex to keep an eye on Alaric who was the vampire hunter and also the guy that stabbed Col with the dagger all that time ago, Alex went to The Grill while Elijah went to visit Elena, Stefan's ex-girlfriend/girlfriend something a rather. Alex stood outside The Grill since it was sort of closed, it would be to obvious if she walked inside, since the place was nearly empty she could clearly hear what was being said.

"I need you to tell me where they keeping Klaus' body," Alaric said.

"I don't know and even if I did, why would I tell you?" Jeremy asked.

Alex couldn't believe that somehow they managed to half kill Klaus, Alex wondered how that was possible and remembered that there was a witch in town and that magic could do pretty much anything.

"And with your help I'll get rid of all of them," Alaric said.

Alex had missed the first part of the conversation and didn't really care, she was only sent to watch him and follow if necessary.

"Find out where Klaus' body is being hidden, I'll kill him, all his siblings and when I die vampires will no longer exist," Alaric said.

Alex was shocked by this news; she didn't know that was going on, if what Alaric was saying was true something about killing an Original meant that every other vampire would die, meaning she would die as well.

"This stake is the one weapon on earth that can kill them," Alaric said. "I'm gonna get Klaus either way Jeremy, be on the right side of this," Alaric continued.

So Alaric had a super powerful stake that could kill every Original, this wasn't good, Jeremy left shortly after that and Alex hid waiting for Alaric so she could follow him, as far as she could tell he didn't know she was here. Alex stayed outside The Grill listening to Alaric have a drink until he finally got a call from someone, which she quickly found out to be Jeremy.

Alex listened to Jeremy tell Alaric that Damon was on his way to bury the body in the woods off Route 12, Alex knew that this had to a lie or a trick, if she had an all powerful Original in her reach she wouldn't bury him. She knew that Damon wouldn't do that either, bury the body would be too easy, you would have to keep the body moving or at least put it somewhere where no vampire could go, like the bottom of an ocean.

Alaric soon left The Grill after that, Alex was smarter than Alaric, even if he was a vampire. Alex had to hide so Alaric didn't know she was watching him and no one ever looks up. She so hid on the roof and was as quiet as possible, she watched as Alaric got into his car and left, it wasn't hard to track a car, Alex had done it a lot of times.

Following Alaric wasn't a big problem, hiding and not being discovered was easier than that, it was just Alex didn't know what to do when Alaric stopped driving, when he did finally stop driving he stopped at a storage locker place. Alex listened to him walk inside, if she was meant to watch and follow in silence the lift wasn't the best way to do it. So she looked for another way onto the storage level Alaric was on, it wasn't hadn't to find a way but it was hard to stay silent. Once on the storage level she stayed in the shadows and listened to everything going on, she heard Alaric kill Damon, Alex couldn't help but smile, but she remained silent.

Alex heard Alaric searching the lockers for Klaus' body, she didn't even know where it was at that time, but it wasn't hard to figure out later on, Alaric continued to search the lockers until both Alex and Alaric heard the ding from the elevator. Someone with high heels stepped out of the elevator and onto the level; it had to be Rebekah because it sounded just like the way she walked. There was a moment in Alex's life where she got so bored that she started to memorize the certain sound someone made when walking, everyone was different and it wasn't hard to figure it out. Once she heard the sound she could easily replace that sound to tell who was where, it just got a whole lot more complicated when there were heaps of people.

"Damon," Rebekah yelled out.

_If only she knew_, Alex thought to herself.

"Damon this isn't funny," Rebekah yelled out.

It fell silent all Alex could hear was footsteps from two people, Alaric and Rebekah, suddenly Rebekah stopped walking; she wasn't smart enough to figure out that Alaric here. That's when Alex remembered Damon; he must have done something to stop her walking.

Alex heard Alaric open another storage locker and Damon and Rebekah walking away with a coffin, that coffin had to have Klaus' body in it for sure. Alex went closer to the sound where the coffin had to be, but she didn't make an appearance, her job was to watch Alaric not to engage him. Alex stayed in the shadows and listened to Alaric fighting Rebekah and Damon, he threw them around before opening the coffin and stabbing Klaus through the heart. Alex was so tempted to scream out or do something but if this vampire hunter was strong enough to take on Rebekah then it useless for her to try.

Alaric slammed the coffin closed while Rebekah continued to scream and yell; sure she just lost her brother but why was she still here. Damon told Rebekah to run while he stayed to face Alaric alone, but a stupid move, _just face the big bad guy all alone, you are so stupid Damon_, Alex thought. Alaric threw Damon onto the floor before he ran after Rebekah; Alex didn't know what to do, what was the point in following Alaric now she couldn't do anything. She stayed in the shadows and listened to Damon call Stefan, the reason why Alex stayed at the storage locker because she was hoping that Alaric would come back. If he couldn't get Rebekah he would want to kill Damon for letting her escape him, Alex was hoping that this would happen, she didn't know Alaric so it was all down to luck.

Alex continued to listen, Damon got a call from Elena and Alex could tell that there was tension between Damon and Elena, but she couldn't do anything. During this time Alex started to think, if you killed an Original everyone turned from that blood line dies, Alex's bloodline was a big mystery, she had no idea who turned her bloodline. She was just hoping that it didn't go back to Klaus, because if were true she would die as well.

Alex listened to the very dramatic conversation Damon and Elena were sharing, that's when Alex started to think about Elijah, he opened up and told her how he felt and she shut him down just because she couldn't let go of the past. The past was the real reason why she didn't want to feel anything, every relationship she had with a guy in the past ended badly, even her relationship with her brother ended badly. Even though she never heard her father say it but she knew that he hated her for running away from Christian, so that was every male relationship in life, they all hated her.

Alex had blanked out for a bit, but when she returned to the present she heard Alaric return, she was right, he must of come back to get revenge on Damon and Damon didn't care. Alaric started fighting Damon and Damon didn't even fight back, Alex just gave up on listening to Damon and Alaric fight, she slid down the wall and sat on the ground. Even if Klaus didn't create her bloodline Alaric would soon find out she was there and Elijah didn't help her chances of hiding. Alex pulled out her phone which was ringing; it had to Elijah because Klaus was dead.

"Elijah I'm so sorry," Alex said.

"Are you still at the storage lockers?" Elijah asked.

"Yeah," Alex replied.

"Where is Alaric?"

"He's fighting Damon, why?"

"Rebekah and I aren't running anymore so she's going to kill Elena and killing Elena means Alaric dies, I need you to get the stake when he dies," Elijah said.

"Okay, I'm sorry for shutting you down," Alex said.

"It's okay we can talk about it when you get back here," Elijah said.

"Okay."

Alex hung up the phone and slowly and quietly made her way towards the area where Damon was fighting Alaric, she stayed in the shadows in silence while she waited. While she waited she listened to Alaric and Damon talk, they were both on the edge of death and they found time to talk. If Alex wasn't too busy listening she would be smiling, Damon asked for more and finally decided to fight back, he started punching Alaric in the head.

Damon delivered punch after punch not giving up, he wasn't going to die and he obviously wasn't giving up. Alaric started to freeze up, he was slowly dying, and Alex listened to Damon yell at Alaric who was slowly dying because Elena was dying as well. Damon started freaking out about Alaric and Elena being dead; Alex found this as a perfect moment to grab the stake that Alaric had dropped on the ground behind Damon. He was too busy being worried over Elena to care about the stake that could kill an Original, Alex spotted the stake and as quickly as she could she ran in and out of the room picking up the stake and leaving the storage lockers before Damon even noticed her.

As soon as Alex had the stake in her hand she ran as fast as she could to get away from the storage locker and towards Mystic Falls, she had to have a break halfway because she was tried from following Alaric to the lockers and she needed to think. She needed to think about Elijah, she didn't know if she could let him into her life after every other male relationship turning into hell for her.

When she found Elijah standing in the woods she could see that there were tears in his eyes but his face was full of confusion.

"I don't get it, Klaus is dead yet they all still live," Elijah said.

"I don't get it either," Alex said.

"Did you get the stake?" Elijah asked.

"It wasn't hard to get it, Damon was freaking out about Alaric dying so I was in and out before he even knew it," Alex said as she pulled it out of her jacket. "About us, the reason why I shut you down is because every male relationship I ever had ended badly, even my brother and father," Alex said.

"What are you saying?" Elijah asked.

"I don't know if I can let go of the past, if I can let go of everything that happened and move on," Alex said.

"I'll be here for you when you're ready," Elijah said.

Alex handed the stake to Elijah before he ended up handing to back to her.

"Why?" Alex asked.

"I trust you with my life, I know you'll be able to keep it safe," Elijah said.

Alex gave Elijah and small unsure smile, she wasn't sure if she was the right person for the job, but if Elijah trusted her with his life then she was going to do the best she could.


	10. Turning is the Only Way

**I haven't watched the entire episodes from season 4 yet so sorry in advance if some details are missing**

* * *

After talking with Elijah Alex decided that she needed a drink, so she went to The Grill, when she got there it was pretty much empty, she got a drink and leant against the bar. Nothing really happened until Damon turned up and he was obviously wasn't happy that Elena was dead; he sat at the bar not from Alex.

"You still freaking out," Alex asked.

"What are you talking about?" Damon asked.

"I'm talking about Elena being dead," Alex said.

"She's not dead and how would you know?"

"I hear a lot of things," Alex said with a huge smile on her face.

Damon didn't say anything because he was thinking, he got up and stood in front of Alex, he wasn't happy at all, probably because Alex didn't care about Elena or anyone part from herself. Damon punched Alex in the gut causing Alex to lean forward in pain; Alex thought that keeping the stake on her would mean it was safer. But it wasn't, Alex had stuck the stake in her jeans on her back so when she leaned forward Damon could see the stake in Alex's jeans, Damon grabbed the stake and said.

"I'll take that."

"No you won't," Alex said as she grabbed her drink and smashed her drink into Damon's face.

Alex stood up and was about to punch Damon in the face when he recovered and punched her instead.

"You may be a hybrid but I'm still stronger," Damon said as Alex fell to the ground.

Damon left The Grill while Alex tried to get back on her feet, _why is he so angry?_ Alex thought. That's when she realised what Damon had said, if Elena wasn't dead then she had to be in transition, she was most likely going to become a vampire and Alex had just given Damon a weapon to Rebekah. Alex quickly left The Grill trying to find any sign of Damon, it was useless he was gone, she had to get that stake back before Damon killed Rebekah or Elijah, and even though she fought her feelings about Elijah she wasn't going to let him die. Alex looked around town and found nothing that would tell her where Damon was, Alex has no idea what the town people are doing and she is busy trying to find Damon.

It takes a few hours but she finally finds Damon attempting to kill Rebekah, Alex was about to step in when people with guns filled the room, Alex had no choice but to give up, Damon on the other hand wanted out so he escaped. Alex was shoot with a couple rounds of wooden bullets, Alex passed out after she fell face first into the ground.

When she came too she was tied to the side of van, opposite her were Rebekah and Caroline, Alex tried to get out of the ropes but it was useless.

"I wouldn't bother," Caroline said.

"What the hell happened?" Alex said.

She could still feel the bullets inside her chest, Alex found it painful but she pushed past the pain.

"Alaric sold everyone out to the council," Caroline said.

"But he didn't even know about me," Alex said.

"I think he did, plus you turning up when Damon went to kill me didn't help," Rebekah said.

"Good point," Alex said.

It fell silent and all of a sudden the van went flying sidewards rolling over, when it stopped rolling it landed on its side, the side that Rebekah and Caroline were tried to so Alex was hanging from the other.

"This is more fun than I thought it would be," Alex said.

The back doors to the van were ripped off, some guy that Alex hadn't met yet ripped the doors open and helped Caroline out, but he left Rebekah and Alex tied up.

"What about me?" Rebekah asked.

"Have fun Alex and keep them busy little sister," the guy said before he disappeared.

Rebekah was in shock to say anything, she just laid there.

"I never say that coming," Alex said.

"Shut up you," Rebekah said.

A few minutes later Alex was out cold again because some of the surviving guards drugged and shot her so they could continue to wherever they were going. Alex woke yet again tied up again, but this time she was chained to a wall, Rebekah was pretty much next to her and Stefan was across from her. Alex had enough movement to remove the bullets in her chest, the person that shot her the second time was a better shot than the first, the second bunch of bullets were closer to her heart and hurt a hell of a lot more.

* * *

Elena watched as the hybrid friend of Klaus', who she had never met, remove the bullets out of her chest in pain, Elena was pretty much out of energy, all she could do was sit there and watch. Until she came up with a plan that she was hoping that wouldn't get her or Stefan killed.

"Stefan you there," Elena asked.

"Yeah," Stefan replied slowly.

"She's a hybrid right?" Elena asked.

"Yeah," Stefan answered.

"She can hear you," Alex said.

"So you can change into a wolf?" Elena asked.

"As far as I know I should be able," Alex said. "But I've never done it before," Alex continued.

"You can escape if you do," Elena said.

"If she turns she'll kill all of us," Rebekah said.

"You're an Original and we're in here, as long as we don't provoke her we shouldn't get killed," Elena said.

"I don't know if I can do it," Alex said.

"If you don't you'll most likely die and I'm guessing you don't want that," Stefan said.

"Why do you care all of a sudden?" Alex asked.

"Because I want out of here and maybe if you distract or kill everyone we can get out," Stefan said.

"Fine I'll try it."

Elena watch as Alex went through terrible pain, Elena watched Alex broke every bone in her body, breaking the chains that chained her to the wall wasn't a problem at all, after all the pain Elena watched as Alex turned into a jet black wolf. The wolf started to attack the cage area where Stefan was, Alex had no control over what she did, the wolf snarled and tried to get Stefan and as far as Elena could tell the wolf didn't get him. Suddenly a guard came into the room and shot the wolf, the wolf's attention changed from Stefan to the guard; it jumped and attacked the guard, ripping it to shreds. After that Elena watched as the wolf disappeared, it had created a distraction which was good.

* * *

Alex woke up lying in the woods completely naked, she quickly found clothes from one of victims, she had no idea where she was, so she did what she had to, she headed back towards Mystic Falls. When Alex got to Mystic Falls she decided to go to Klaus' mansion because she couldn't go into town wearing dodging clothing and covered in dirt. Alex opened the front door and smelt blood which wasn't a good sign, but she didn't care, she needed to get changed and have a shower. She was heading up the stairs when Klaus appeared at the top of the stairs.

"It looks like someone had fun," Klaus said.

"I'm guessing you had fun with that other guy's body," Alex said as she continued up the stairs.

"I did," Klaus said as Alex reached the top of the stairs.

"What's with that blood smell?" Alex asked.

"Rebekah destroyed my last lot of Elena's blood so I can't make anymore hybrids," Klaus said as he started to walk with Alex.

"How disappointing," Alex joked.

"Yes it is," Klaus said.

When Alex got to her room she locked the door, she grabbed some clothes and had a shower, when she stepped out of the shower she wrapped a towel around her body and stepped back into room to see Elijah sitting on the end of her bed.

"What the hell?" Alex asked as she made sure the towel covered everything.

"While you were out killing people someone left a letter for you," Elijah said.

"How do you know and why didn't Klaus tell me?" Alex asked.

"Because Klaus doesn't know, I found the letter and I decided that since it was addressed to you that there was need to tell him," Elijah said.

"Okay," Alex replied slightly crept out by Elijah sitting there.

Elijah handed the letter to Alex and she knew straight away that it was important, in the nicest hand writing Alex had ever seen her name was written on the front of the envelope, but it was her full name, _Alexandra._

Alex slowly opened the letter not sure if she was going to enjoy or hate what she found inside the envelope; Alex pulled the piece of paper outside the envelope.

_Dear Alexandra,_

_I will be at The Mystic Grill everyday at noon, I have something of great importance to give you and I would like to do it in person._

Alex froze when she noticed the name at the bottom of the piece of paper; it was name she thought she would never see again, that's what she thought.

_Chad Winchester_

The first name meant nothing it was just the last name that meant something to Alex.


	11. T'was your Destiny

Alex held the letter for a while until she finally passed it to Elijah who looked very interesting in what was written on the piece of paper.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Elijah asked.

Alex only noticing that it was nearly midday said.

"No, but I would like a lift."

"I can do that," Elijah said.

Elijah sat there and didn't move Alex stood there in silence until.

"Do you mind?" she asked.

"Oh right," Elijah said before he left.

Alex quickly got dressed and headed towards the stairs and foyer of Klaus' mansion, Elijah was waiting at the bottom of the stairs. Alex didn't say a word on the way towards The Grill, she wasn't sure what to say, this Chad guy had to be related to her and this probably wasn't going to end well.

When Elijah pulled up outside The Grill Alex sat there for minute thinking, _I don't even know what this guy looks like. _She eventually said goodbye to Elijah because she wanted to do this on her own. Facing her past was a big thing for her and if it turned out bad she didn't want to have Elijah there, Alex slowly walked inside The Grill; she was shocked to see a couple vampires inside already. Alex looked around The Grill; she didn't know what she was looking for, all she knew was that this person was a guy but what he looked like was a complete mystery.

Sitting alone at a table with a coffee in his hands was a guy that Alex had never seen before but he felt familiar, he felt like family so she made a guess and guessed that this was the guy she was looking for. Alex walked up to the table the guy was sitting at; she cleared her throat and asked.

"Are you Chad Winchester?" Alex asked.

"Yes, I'm guessing you are Alexandra," the guy replied.

"It's just Alex and yes," Alex said as she sat across from him.

"I'm you're great, great grandson, Christian was my great, great grandfather," Chad said.

"Thought that much, so why are you here?" Alex asked.

"Christian handed down a letter through his family, it was addressed to you and if any of us tried to open or get rid of it wouldn't open or it would reappear, my father and grandfather believed that it was curse, that's why they handed it down as soon as they could," Chad said.

"I'm guessing you have the letter and you want to give it to me."

"Yes, I just wanted to give it to you in person, ever since I got the letter I knew that it was my job to give it to you."

"So you know what I am?" Alex asked.

"Yes and I'm not afraid of you," Chad said.

"It wouldn't harm you, you are family after all," Alex said.

Chad smiled, he picked his bag off the floor and sat it on his lap, Alex watched as Chad searched through his bag and pulled out an envelope that looked brand new.

"One of the advantages of magic," Chad said as he handed the letter to Alex.

Alex noticed the seal on the back, it was Christian's seal which meant it was really from him, Alex thought about opening the letter here but she wanted to read it in private.

"Are you going to be sticking around?" Alex asked as she put the letter in her jacket pocket.

"I can't, I have to go back to college, but I can give you my mobile number so if you ever want to talk you can," Chad said.

Alex took her phone out of her pocket and handed it to Chad.

"Why do you want to friends with me?" Alex asked.

"My father gave me that letter and ditched me at a boarding school, he never came back, he just disappeared, he was the only close family I had so when I thought about finding you, I thought I might have something that was close to a family," Chad said as his finished putting his number into Alex's phone.

Alex smiled; she wanted to have a family as well.

"I'll call you if I ever want to talk about family," Alex said as she got her phone back.

"And I'll be there to talk as well," Chad said.

"Okay," Alex said before she got up and left The Grill.

Alex would have called Elijah but she didn't for two reasons, she didn't have his number and she wanted to just walk and clear her head, she still had family, distant family but it was still family. As she walked she wondered what the letter said, she was hoping that it wasn't something bad, that's when she got the feeling that if the letter was magic that meant Christian found a witch or a warlock. _What is when I open the letter it curses me or something? _Alex thought, she was started to get worried, she just wanted to get rid of the letter but she knew that it would reappear until she opened it.

Alex sat on her bed in silence, she stared at the letter in her hands and started to think, she didn't want to open it because she was scared but she did anyway, she broke the seal on the back and opened the envelope. Nothing happened; no gush of wind or anything, it was the same as before she opened the letter, Alex pulled the piece of paper out of the envelope and unfolded the piece of paper.

_My dear Alexandra,_

_I know by the time you get this that I will no longer be around, I'm so sorry for not telling you about my brother, he has ways of making me unhappy and when you disappeared I knew that he had something to do with it. I do not hate you for what you did, Roderick visited me a couple of years after you disappeared, he told me that you ran away from him that he wanted my help to find you. But I declined, he threatened to kill me and our son but he didn't, he was crazy over you and I'm glad that you saw what he was and ran. I also know that the reason why you never came back, you wanted to protect us by not becoming a problem or putting us in danger and for that I'm glad. Over the years I would have loved to see you again but I knew you were doing the right thing, I was never sure if you were alive or not but when I received a letter from William, he told me that you visited him and that you were alright. The real reason why I'm writing this letter is tell you that I don't hate you for what you did and I never did, I regret not telling you about Roderick but you cannot stop destiny._

_With all my love, Christian_

Alex could fell the tears form in her eyes, she didn't want to cry because this was such a good thing, she wasn't cursed and she finally had someone that didn't hate her, someone that's life didn't end badly. Christian died knowing that he didn't hate her; he died happy, Alex was really happy that Christian didn't hate her; she always thought that he did but with this letter she knew the truth.

Alex laid back on her bed, the tears in her eyes disappeared and she felt a whole lot better, she started to think about what would have happened if she never opened the letter, but thought quickly disappeared because she did and she wasn't going to worry about the past anymore. The past meant nothing to her, she stared at the tally marks on her arms, the real reason why she had them was so that people wouldn't talk or try to get to know her because she didn't want to let them in. Now that the past didn't matter the tally marks meant nothing and she wanted to get rid of them. She knew that if she cut herself over the marks that they would heal and the tattoos would be gone since it was only in the skin, so she sat up and started cutting herself with her nails. Alex repeated the process over and over up her right arm, it was working but it was going to take a while, even though it hurt a little the pain registered as nothing, it was a price to pay to get rid of the past.


	12. Let the Fun Begin

After Alex finished cutting herself, which didn't seem the tiniest bit emo, she sat on her bed thinking, she wasn't sure what she was to do now, she had just been living always afraid the past. So now that there was no past to worry about she wanted to have fun, Alex went for a walk around the mansion when she saw Elijah standing in his room, he was just standing there, he wasn't looking out his window or anything. She walked over his door and knocked on the open door, Elijah turned to face Alex he looked normal but she could tell something was bothering him.

"What's wrong?" Alex finally asked.

"Nothing you should worry about, why are you here?" Elijah asked.

"I don't really know, I saw you standing there and I was looking for something to do," Alex said.

"Well the town is holding a memorial for all the people they have lost," Elijah said.

"I meant something fun," Alex said with a cheerful voice.

"You seem happy all of a sudden."

"Well I am, when I went to meet Chad he gave me a letter from Christian and it said that he didn't hate me, he never did," Alex said.

"That's good," Elijah said with the same dull tone.

"I think you could use some fun as well," Alex said as she stepped into the room and grabbed his hand.

Alex started to drag Elijah behind her, she didn't really have a plan, she was just going to have fun somewhere and since this mansion was mostly empty she might as well have fun here.

"What are we doing?" Elijah asked when Alex stopped at the stairs.

"Having fun," Alex said before she jumped onto the stairs railing and slid down it to the bottom.

When at the bottom she looked up at Elijah who was standing at the top of the stairs.

"Your turn," she said.

"I'd rather not," Elijah said as he turned away from the stairs.

Alex raced back up the stairs and stood in front of Elijah.

"Name one thing you hate in the mansion," Alex said.

"Why?" Elijah asked.

"Just name one thing," Alex said.

"Well I never liked the layout of the library."

"Perfect," Alex said before she grabbed Elijah's hand and ran as fast as she could to the library.

Once in the library she started destroying the shelves and started throwing books across the room, while Elijah said stood there.

"Niklaus will kill you when he finds out," Elijah said.

"I knew it," Alex said which confused Elijah.

"You knew what?"

"I knew Klaus was a shorten version of his creepier real name," Alex said with a smile.

Elijah didn't say anything but had a small smile on his face; Alex stared at him for a minute.

"You're right this isn't fun yet," Alex said. "We need music," Alex said she headed towards the door.

"If you haven't destroyed anything when I get back I'm going to have to find something to hit you with," Alex said.

"You can't kill me since you lost the stake," Elijah said.

"Hey that wasn't my fault and I never said that I was going to kill you," Alex said as she left the room.

* * *

Elijah thought about just going back to his room or going for a drive, but something kept him standing in the library, he looked around at the books and shelves on the floor, he walked over to one of the built in shelves which hadn't been destroyed. He picked a book he never liked so he decided to have a little fun, it would take his mind off what it was thinking about. Elijah threw the book onto the floor and smiled, it was fun, music started playing threw the mansion.

"Look what I found?" Alex said as she walked back into the room.

Alex was holding two bottles of very strong alcohol, Alex noticed Elijah was smiling and that there was one more book on the floor.

"Let the fun begin," Alex said as she threw one bottle to Elijah before opening her bottle.

Elijah quickly thought about what would happen after someone found out, but that thought disappeared when Alex started destroying more shelves in the library, after the library Elijah and Alex went to Klaus' room where Alex jumped on the bed while Elijah threw stuff around. They ended up having a pillow fight with Klaus' pillows making a mess all over the room, by this point both of them were halfway through their bottles and a little tipsy.

Half an hour later they were in the lounge room, but they were too drunk to do anything, Elijah was sitting on the lounge when Alex jumped on to the lounge space next to him and placed her head on his lap.

"You're fun when you're drunk," Alex said.

"Thank you," Elijah said.

"Well good night," Alex said before she passed out on Elijah's lap.

Elijah sat there, he wanted to leave her to sleep but he couldn't, he soon found himself staring at Alex sleeping on his lap, he smiled at her and ran his fingers down his cheek, before he finally went to sleep.

* * *

Klaus stepped back inside his mansion, he left for a short while trying to find another way to create more hybrids but his attempts were unsuccessful, the first thing Klaus noticed was the music being played. Klaus went to turn off the music but to do that he had to walk past the library and noticed what a mess it was, he suddenly got angry at Rebekah because he thought she did it get back at him.

"They messed up your room as well," Rebekah said as she walked past him.

"Where are you going?" Klaus asked.

"I'm leaving, I not staying here anymore," Rebekah said as she continued to walk.

She was gone before Klaus could say another word, Klaus started to look for the persons responsible for the mess in the library and in his room, he found them asleep in the lounge room. He saw that Alex was asleep on Elijah's lap and that had his head back asleep as well, Klaus was so tempted to wake them up but he didn't, he thought he might as well go clean his room up.

He was on his way to his room when he stopped at Alex's open door, he saw and could smell the blood in her room; he stepped inside the room and noticed the blood on the bed, that's when he remembered Alex wasn't wearing her jacket and that the tattoos were gone. Klaus also noticed a piece of paper on the bed, he picked up the piece of paper and read it, it was a letter from some guy named Christian that talked about Roderick and not hating Alex. Klaus didn't understand what the letter meant because she never told him about her past; he also saw that some guy named William was mentioned.

"Klaus what are you doing?" Alex asked from behind him.

Klaus turned around with letter in hand. "What's this about?" Klaus asked.

"Just the past," Alex said as she slowly walked over to the bed.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Klaus asked.

"For two reasons I didn't have to and you never asked," Alex asked as she lied down on the bloody sheets.

"I thought we were friends," Klaus said.

"We are that doesn't mean I have to tell you everything," Alex said.

"Why did you destroy my room and the library?"

"I wanted to have fun and Elijah was depressed or something, he needed fun as well."

"But why destroy my bedroom? You could have destroyed someone else's room," Klaus said.

"You're room needed to be fixed it was way too depressing," Alex said before she fell asleep.

Klaus gave up and headed to his room after placing the letter on the bed, when he got to his room he couldn't help but smile because they had made a big mess of his room.


	13. To Have Feelings or Not

Elijah awoke on the lounge alone which was a good thing, he didn't want to talk about what happened and even though it was something small he didn't want to talk about it. Elijah got up and went straight to his room where he found Klaus relaxing on his bed.

"So I hear things are getting interesting around here again," Klaus said.

"I don't know what you mean," Elijah said.

"I don't care about the library, I was talking about the memorial thing the town held," Klaus said.

"What about it?"

"Someone shot Tyler during a speech he was making, they got away, but they were strong enough to overpower a vampire," Klaus said. "Which reminds me I have to protect Tyler, since I can't create anymore hybrids," Klaus said as he got up.

"Why are you here?" Elijah asked as Klaus walked towards him.

"I need you to watch Alex, if someone is trying to kill my hybrids I don't want Alex to get in the middle of it," Klaus said.

"Why do you care? She doesn't do as you say and she is her own person," Elijah pointed out.

"True but she is fun, she reminds me of me, less evil and schemer but fun," Klaus said he patted Elijah on the shoulder before leaving the room.

Elijah wasn't sure what to do; he knew that if he tried to keep Alex at the mansion she would know that something was up so they needed to get out, the where still had to be filled in? Elijah went to Alex's room to see the dried blood on the bed and that she was passed out. She had more to drink than Elijah did, but as soon as Elijah stepped into the room she woke up, Elijah thought about where to go. That's when he realised the whole tattoo thing, he had seen the tattoos once, he didn't know what they were about but they were gone know which meant Alex cut them away. Losing that much blood would take its toll, that's when he came up with what they would do.

"Hey Elijah," Alex said as she sat up.

"Klaus is busy doing something and Rebekah has moved out so it's just you and me, I was thinking about getting something to eat," Elijah said as he looked between the blood and Alex.

"Cool I was meaning on doing that, let me have a shower and we can go," Alex said.

About an hour later Alex and Elijah were in the woods.

"Why are we here I thought we were getting something to eat?" Alex asked.

"We are there are some hikers not far from here," Elijah said.

"Sweet," Alex said with a smile which made Elijah smile.

* * *

After hunting down the hikers and feeding off them Alex was full of energy, Elijah said that he would deal with the bodies while she went back to the car, she was on her way back and normal human walking speed when she heard someone yell. She knew who it was straight away, Alex used her vampire speed to go to where the yell came from and she quickly found the RV trailer. Alex walked up to the door and saw Damon standing there, there were two harpoons stabbed through his body, Alex smiled at the fact that Damon just walked into a trailer and got harpooned.

"Now that's something you don't see every day," Alex said.

"Are you going to help?" Damon asked.

"I'd love too, wait a minute no I wouldn't, I'll be seeing you if you don't get killed," Alex said before she walked away with a huge smile on her face.

When she got to the car Elijah was already waiting for her, he was leaning against the side of the car.

"What took you so long?" Elijah asked.

"I found a pest caught in a trap," Alex said.

"Did you help it?" Elijah asked with a smile.

"Of course not," Alex said before she got into the car.

The drive back to the mansion was quiet apart from the radio that softly played during the whole drive. When Elijah stopped outside the mansion Alex was the first to get out of the car, while Elijah sat there for a minute.

"You getting out or not," Alex asked.

"Yeah," Elijah replied as if he completely forgot he was sitting in his car.

"Something's up," Alex said as Elijah got out of the car.

Alex stood in front of the car and watched as Elijah slowly closed the door to his side of the car.

"I can't stop thinking about this nightmare I had, it always keeps popping up," Elijah said.

Alex walked over and stopped in front of him, she leaned over and kissed him on the lips, it was quick kiss that Elijah never saw coming. As Alex turned and walked away he stood there in shock until he asked.

"What was that for?"

"To take your mind off whatever has been bothering you," Alex replied without stopping as she walked towards the front door of the mansion.

Once inside Alex decided to chill in her room, that's when she noticed that someone had removed the bloody sheets and remade the bed, Alex thought about it for a second but it quickly left her mind when she remembered kissing Elijah, which made her smile.

* * *

When Klaus finally came back Alex was sitting in the lounge playing Angry Birds on her phone, she was kicking ass when Klaus walked into the room with Elijah followed behind.

"So what has my almost best friend been up today?" Alex asked.

"Almost, best friend?" Klaus questioned.

"Yeah," Alex said as she exited her game.

"Well I confronted Tyler about cheating on Caroline," Klaus said.

"Tyler is that guy whose body you used right?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, I also got to blow up part of a hospital," Klaus said.

"Did you think about the other people in the building before you did that?" Elijah asked.

"Nope," Klaus said.

"Think about Elijah, if anyone did get injured they wouldn't have to go far," Alex said with a huge smile on her face.

Klaus had the same smile and they were both looking at Elijah, who eventually gave into their smiling.

"What did you too get up too?" Klaus asked.

"We went hunting and killed a few people," Alex said.

"Anything else," Klaus asked.

Alex fell silent.

"Not really?" Elijah said.

Klaus just smiled, someone rang the door bell which wasn't ever a good thing here so Elijah left the room to answer the door while Klaus and Alex stayed seated.

"Don't you say a thing, go make out with that Caroline chick already," Alex said.

"I'd love too, so what happened between you and my brother?" Klaus asked.

"I'm not telling you."

"Come on," Klaus said.

"No," Alex replied.

"Alex, please come out here," Elijah yelled out.

* * *

Alex got up, she headed towards the front door followed by Klaus, she wasn't really paying attention to where she was going and didn't have to it wasn't hard to know where you were when walking through the mansion. Alex kept one eye on Klaus as he followed her, as soon as they stepped into the foyer Klaus stopped smiling and stopped walking altogether. Alex turned around to face the door when she saw the one person she thought she wouldn't see again, she froze where she stood. She wasn't sure if she hated them or didn't, that was mixed with confusion, anger, loss, grief and love, it all blurred together as she stared at this guy standing inside the door. He was covered from head to toe in sweat and looked terrible, Alex just wanted to go up to him and hug him, but always wanted to go up to him and punch him in the face, but she couldn't move. The confusion of the whole event made her legs freeze, she stared into his emerald green eyes and he stared at back her, when she managed to finally say anything it was only one word and a name.

"William."


	14. Why Must It Always End Badly

Alex just wanted to shut her feelings off during this moment, there were too many things going through her body for her to feel, to many things that she didn't understand.

"You're meant to be dead," Klaus said from behind her.

"I know, I'm not totally sure how I'm still alive," William said.

The thing that freaked Alex out the most in that he didn't look a year older than the last time she met him all those years ago in the forties, Alex wanted to speak but she couldn't and William knew. So he started to tell them what he remembered.

"I woke up to this witch performing something, I'm not totally sure because it wasn't English and I freaked out," William said.

"Why were you asleep to begin with?" Elijah asked.

"I don't really remember it was all a blur of pain and torture, after I came to America after leaving England I quickly found a pack of werewolves, but there was something off about them," William said.

"Gordon Evergreen," Alex finally managed to say.

"Yeah he was the first werewolf I found," William said.

"Bastard," Alex feeling a lot better.

"Who is Gordon?" Klaus asked.

"He was the one who told me where to find that guy at the bar all that time ago, he was sending me on suicide mission because I wanted to know what happened to my brother, William here," Alex asked as she started pacing.

She was trying to understand what was going on, somehow her brother was alive, so magic was involved and she needed to find out what was going on.

"How did you find me?" Alex asked when she stopped pacing.

"I found Chad and he told me, I need to tell you something," William said.

"I know who Chad is," Alex said.

"It's not about Chad, it's about me," William said with great difficultly.

"What is it William?" Alex asked as she walked closer to him.

"I'm dying, for some reason the witch never got to finish whatever she was doing because I ran and ever since then I've been dying slowly."

Alex was shocked, she just got her brother back and she didn't want him to die on him, but there was a part that wanted him to die because of what everyone said about him, but that was something Gordon and his friends would get later. William bent over forward his breathing sped up and his sweating increased. Alex knew there was nothing she could do for him now, but she needed to find out what was going on, she took William to her room where she locked the door and allowed no one into the room not even Elijah. She told William to lie down on her bed, since the bed was huge she sat next to him, she needed him to tell him everything that happened after he left England.

"What happened after you left England?" Alex asked.

"Well I searched for werewolves along the west coast, when I gave up on the west coast I got a hint that there was something on the east so I headed there."

Alex nodded for him to continue.

"When I got to the east coast Gordon found me, I don't really know how but he said he was good at this sort of thing and I trusted him," William said slowly. "After he brought me to his pack things started to get every interesting, during the whole time I wasn't with the pack Gordon was a little creepy."

"What do you mean?" Alex asked.

"Well I thought it was just a dream, but now that I think about it, I'm pretty sure he drugged me and preformed weird things on me."

"Like experiments?"

"Yeah but it was with lots of blood and needles, I don't know what he was doing so don't bother asking me that, but it was painful," Williams said before he started coughing up blood.

"Just rest, okay," Alex told him.

William relaxed on her bed and cuddled up the one of the pillows trying to get to sleep, he always did this, it was his way of sleeping and she smiled as she got off the bed, she went to the door where she knew Elijah was waiting. Alex stepped outside the room and closed the door; she stood in front of Elijah who seemed worried.

"He's going to die isn't he?" Elijah asked.

"Yeah, he's already coughing up blood which isn't good," Alex said.

"What happened?"

"I'm not totally sure but I'm guessing that a witch put him into some sort of state where he was sleeping, but was dead because he hasn't aged a lot since I saw him last, he said he freaked out when he woke up which probably is the reason why he is dying," Alex said.

"But why would they put him to sleep?" Elijah asked.

"I don't know, he said that they preformed crazy experiments on him with lots of blood and needles," Alex said.

Alex stood there staring in Elijah's eyes, they were filled with concern, he was concerned for her, but Alex didn't have a problem with her brother dying, well she didn't until she heard smashing from inside her room. Alex quickly opened the door and noticed the window was smashed, she raced over to the window, she wasn't trying to see where he went she was looking up and in the sky was a full moon.

"We got a problem," Alex said as she turned to Elijah.

"A werewolf problem," Elijah asked.

"Yeah," Alex said before heading towards the door.

That's when she got it, Gordon hated vampires was probably one of the biggest reasons why he wanted her dead, he hated vampires such much that he would do anything and use anyone.

"I know what's going on?" Alex said as she stopped outside her bedroom door. "I know what Gordon was doing, werewolves hate vampires a whole lot so he was looking for ways for werewolves in their wolf forms to kill vampires."

"Yeah," Elijah said.

"Well somehow I'm guessing that he managed to succeed and he created a vampire hunting werewolves, that's what William is and since he's most likely in werewolf form every vampire in town in danger," Alex said.

"Well we should go."

"Yes."

Alex decided that she would use her vampire speed to get into town and Elijah did the same, he went straight to The Grill while Alex went to a party being held at Rebekah's new house where Alex knew for sure there would be vampires. When Alex turned up at the party people were having fun drinking and dancing, _if only they knew about this whole other world_, Alex was on her way through the party when she was stopped by someone. Alex turned to see who had grabbed her hand, it was Elena.

"I'm glad you're alright, I haven't seen you since we were locked up," Elena said.

"Yeah sorry about not telling you I was okay, I figured you probably had enough troubles of your own."

"I do and I'm going to need drink," Elena said before she walked off.

Alex looked around for any sign of William, that's when she saw two golden eyes glowing from near a tree, Alex ran using her vampire speed and she picked up William and ran as far as away as she could before she dropped him on a nearby empty road. As soon as William was back on his four legs he was lunging at Alex, she was hoping that being a hybrid meant that werewolf bite wasn't fatal. She put her hands around William's mouth holding it shut but William managed to get out of her gripped with no trouble, Alex had no choice, if she didn't kill William he wouldn't stop until as many vampires he could kill were dead. When William lunged towards she side stepped his lunge and waited for him to attack again, this time he tried a speed attack on the ground. But when William got close enough to Alex she kicked him in the ribs breaking a few, William landed on the ground a few feet away in pain, and she slowly walked up to him and kneeled down next to him.

"I'm so sorry William," Alex said as she stared into his eyes.

He didn't move, he just laid there as if he was waiting for the end to come, Alex stabbed her body into his body removed his heart, it was the quickest way to kill him, his eyes slowly closed and Alex removed her hand from his body. Alex remained kneeling in the middle of the road until Elijah appeared, he picked up his still wolf body, Alex didn't want to move, but she did ever so slowly.


	15. The Hunt for the Mad Scientist

Alex couldn't just bury William in a shallow grave in the middle of nowhere, she made Elijah do it probably, he said that he would get a headstone and everything later on, Alex stood at William's grave long after Elijah had finished. Sure she killed him and it had to done but she had just lost her brother, the brother she spent the last decade looking for an answer to his death and now she had one.

After standing there until the sun rose Alex returned to Klaus' mansion where she locked herself in her room, she didn't want to talk to anyone about anything, so she lied on her bed and didn't move once. Elijah finally decided to break into her room and talk to her, he closed the door and walked over to the bed, he sat on the edge of the bed while Alex continued to face the opposite directions.

"I get that you probably don't want to talk about it, so can I ask you why did you kiss me?" Elijah asked.

"You want to talk about that now?" Alex asked.

"I'm trying to take your mind off what you had to do," Elijah said.

"It's not going to go away that easily," Alex said.

There was silence for a minute.

"What if we killed that Gordon guy?" Elijah asked.

"That would help," Alex said as she sat up and faced Elijah.

So Alex and Elijah were on their way to Atlanta to find anything that would give them a lead on where Gordon would have moved it, when they finally got to the office it was still the same, apparently no one cleans up here. Alex and Elijah checked through what was left, Elijah couldn't find a thing, but Alex noticed that Gordon had tried to burn something and part of the piece of paper wasn't burnt. Alex picked the piece of paper up of the floor and looked at it closely; she noticed a symbol that she had seen before.

"What did you find?" Elijah asked.

"I don't if this is where he went but I guess there's no harm in checking it out," Alex said.

"Where?" Elijah asked.

"Mount Mitchell, it's close to one hundred and fifty miles away from Charlotte," Alex said.

"Well we better get moving."

"Yeah," Alex said with a smile.

This was the first she smile since she had to kill her brother, she was going to have fun killing Gordon for what he did to her brother.

During the drive Elijah managed to get Alex to talk again, she was moving on and he could tell she was going to enjoy killing this guy, even though Elijah wasn't a big fan of killing a lot of people. For some reason Alex seemed perfectly okay with talking about her brother, he was part of the story that Elijah hadn't heard yet, sure he knew who he was but he never knew about the last visit and the searching for him part. When they reached Mount Mitchell it was night fall, luckily the full moon was last night, who would be stupid enough to go after a werewolf during a full moon.

It wasn't hard to find the small house on the mountain where Gordon should be, Alex and Elijah were both allowed to go inside the house which was the first sign that something was wrong, as soon as Alex stepped inside the house she could smell blood. Alex followed the smell to a trap door in the floor, as soon as she opened the door the smell got stronger and worse, Alex could smell decay. Even though it smelt terrible Alex had to find out what was going on so she jumped down through the trap door, as soon as she hit the ground she knew that she wasn't going to get the chance to kill Gordon.

On the floor in the middle of the underground room was a wolf, but it was barely a wolf, it had been torn apart by another werewolf and that other werewolf wasn't here thankfully. Alex noticed there was another way into this room and that the door to that other way was completely destroyed. Somehow Alex could tell that Gordon was the werewolf that had been killed, I guess all his experiments finally failed and he got killed when they turned.

"What did you find?" Elijah asked still up in the house.

"Lots of blood and Gordon ripped to shreds," Alex replied before she jumped back up into the house.

When inside the house Alex wasn't sure if she should be happy or not, she was looking forward to killing someone but she continued help but smile because he died because he wasn't careful.

"So are we going to go back to Mystic Falls now?" Elijah asked.

"Not quiet yet, I was hoping we could stop in Charlotte for a bit," Alex said.

"Why?"

"I wanted to visit a friend," Alex said.

"Okay."

So Alex and Elijah left Mt Mitchell and headed to Charlotte, the trip was pretty much the same as it was to Mt Mitchell, Alex and Elijah talked until they stopped outside Alex's friend's house. Alex and Elijah walked up to the house; Alex knocked on the door and waited, when the door opened a woman that appeared to be the same age as Alex stood in the door. Alex stepped over the threshold and hugged the woman.

"Alex I thought I wouldn't be seeing you," the woman said.

"Well I was in the area and I thought I would visit, you're probably my closet friend," Alex said as she stepped out of the hug.

"Who's this?" the woman asked while looking at Elijah.

"This is Elijah and Elijah this is Charlotte," Alex said.

"Charlotte that lives in Charlotte," Elijah pointed out.

"Yeah I moved here a couple of years before I met Alex," Charlotte said.

"She's a witch," Alex told Elijah.

"That was a fun summer," Charlotte said as she grabbed Alex's hand and headed to the kitchen.

"Um," Elijah said standing outside the house.

"Oh right, is he allowed to come in?" Alex asked Charlotte.

"Will you attempt to kill me?" Charlotte asked.

"I give you my word that I will not kill anyone in this house," Elijah said.

"Okay, come in," Charlotte said.

Elijah stepped over the threshold into the house.

A few minutes later everyone was sitting at the table talking.

"The last time I saw Alex was New Years Day of 2000," Charlotte said.

"That was a great party," Alex said.

"I can't believe people thought the world was going to end, I'm pretty sure people are just looking for a way to die," Charlotte said.

Alex and Charlotte continued to talk about the last time they met why Elijah sat there in silence until his phone started to ring; he pulled his phone out and stepped outside to answer it.

"So what's with Elijah?" Charlotte asked as soon as he was gone.

"I don't know."

"The last time we met you made it really clear that you didn't want any sort of male relationship, not even any friends," Charlotte said.

"Well he's been really nice when I told him my story," Alex said.

"You told him everything?"

"Pretty much, you're probably the only thing he didn't know," Alex said.

"He's pretty sexy," Charlotte said.

Alex punched Charlotte in the arm softly.

"He can hear you," Alex said.

"I don't care, so how did you meet him?" Charlotte asked making sure Elijah was still outside.

"I met his brother first, the guy was creepy and pretty awesome, Elijah was asked to watch me because Roderick somehow managed to find me and somehow I had a sire bond to him, so Elijah was on suicide watch," Alex said.

"And you would have killed yourself if wasn't for him?"

"Yeah, he saved my life and didn't mock me when I told him everything, I knew his brother would have," Alex said.

"So what is with him? He seems like a gentleman and old," Charlotte said.

"He is," Alex said.

Elijah came back inside the house and sat down at the table, Alex and Elijah didn't stay much longer, Charlotte said that they could visit whenever they wanted, she would be willing to help with any witchy problems if they arose.

On the drive back to Mystic Falls Elijah asked.

"Do you think I'm sexy or was that only Charlotte?"

"You're okay," Alex said.

She didn't really know if she wanted to talk about this now, she didn't really answer him but she couldn't stop thinking about him, she soon started staring at him while he drove, she could tell that he knew she was staring at him.


	16. You're Not Compelling Me

**AN: Sorry about the wait I've had a little trouble getting on the net when there was no power for almost entire week, i hope you enjoy.**

When the car stopped outside Klaus' mansion neither of them moved, Alex was still staring at Elijah and Elijah was staring at Alex.

"Today was fun," Alex said.

"I'm glad that I helped with," Elijah paused because Alex gave him a look that said she didn't want to talk about him.

Alex opened the door and got out of the car, she was having fun until she remembered her brother so she headed towards the front door of the mansion when Elijah appeared in front of her.

"I'm sorry if I hit a nerve," Elijah said.

"It's okay, I just wasn't expecting it," Alex said.

Alex continued towards the front door after walking around Elijah, she just wanted to turn it off, turn everything off, when she got to her room she didn't bother locking the door because people always managed to get in. Alex had a shower and got changed into some lose fitting PJ's since it was already night time, she sat in the middle of her bed under the sheets which she hugged up, for some reason she just didn't want to feel. The whole day she spent with Elijah she didn't think once about her much she missed her brother or the fact that she killed him, when she was around Elijah everything else seemed to disappear.

Alex sat in the middle of the bed hugging up to her legs for most of the night, she wanted to cry but she couldn't, she sat there on the edge of crying but she wouldn't do it, crying just made things worse. As Alex sat there she couldn't stop thinking about Elijah, his smile and every little detail about him, Alex placed her chin on her knees and stared into the darkness of her room. Alex soon got bored of looking at nothing, she got up and headed outside, she headed towards the back of the mansion; she had only seen the back of the mansion once that day she was walking around the mansion. As she stepped outside she noticed the moon that was the tiniest bit off full, she sat on the stone steps and stared out across the backyard.

"It's beautiful," someone said from behind her.

"I guess," Alex replied.

They came closer and sat down, that's when Alex saw Klaus for the first time, but she knew it was him as soon as he stepped outside.

"Elijah told me that you had fun," Klaus said as he sat down.

"I did."

"So what's the problem?"

Alex sat in silence for a second before asking.

"Why do you care so much about me?" Alex asked.

"Because we are friends," Klaus said.

"I'm pretty sure I'm like your only friend," Alex said.

"You're probably right," Klaus said with a smile.

But it didn't anything for Alex.

"I'm not sire to you so why do I stay?" Alex asked not to Klaus or herself.

"I'm pretty sure that answer can be summed up by one word," Klaus said as he looked out at the backyard.

"I know it can be."

There was silence between them as they sat there.

"He's laying his bed reading a book at the moment," Klaus said.

"What are you saying?" Alex asked.

"I'm saying that now would be a great time to talk to him."

"I'd rather just sit here."

"If you don't get up I will have to compel you too," Klaus threatened.

"You're not compelling me," Alex said as she got up and headed inside.

Saying what you wanted to do was a lot easier than actually doing it, Alex was quickly staring at Elijah's bedroom door, he was defiantly awake, half of her mind wanted to just go back to her room and the other half wanted to talk to Elijah.

Alex shallowed and told herself that she could do it, all she was going to do was talk to him, how hard was that, Alex walked over to the door and opened it without hesitation but as soon as she saw Elijah she started to freeze. She walked over to the edge of the bed slowly while Elijah closed his book and put it down, Alex sat on the edge of the bed facing Elijah who was lying in the middle of the bed.

"I came here to talk, the whole time I spent with you today I never once thought about William and I liked that, I like you a lot, I just don't know what to do, the last serious relationship I had was before I was turned and everything was easier back then," Alex said.

"Remember that day we destroyed Klaus' room well I had fun that even though I never said it, I had fun with you, when you fell asleep on my lap I just wanted to get up and leave but something kept me there," Elijah said. "Ever since you shut me down in Las Vegas I've been trying to get you out of my head but you just kept popping up and every time that happened I liked it," Elijah continued.

Alex smiled for the first time since returning to the mansion and Elijah smiled soon after she started smiling.

"Tomorrow they are having a pageant thing at the Lockwood mansion and I wasn't going to go but now would you like to come with me?" Elijah asked.

"As long as Charlotte can come here, she said that she had to leave Charlotte soon since her aging is slowly thanks to dark magic she needs to move so people don't noticed and I could use her help," Alex said.

"I can deal with that," Elijah said.

"I don't have any dresses, so that's another problem?" Alex said.

"I can sort that out," Elijah said.

Alex smiled, she was thinking about going back to her room but she needed to do something before she did, Alex leaned over onto her hands and leaned over and kissed Elijah who immediately started kissing her back. Alex left Elijah's room not long after kissing him, she needed to call Charlotte and tell her to get packed so as soon as she got back to her room she found her phone and called Charlotte.

"_Alex didn't think I would hear from you so soon, I thought I would have to wait another twelve years," Charlotte said._

"Do you want to come to Mystic Falls or not?" Alex asked.

"_I don't know I like living in a place that has the same name as me," Charlotte asked._

"You could always change your name to Mystic Falls."

"_I'm good, but I will come, I can make it there by sometime before midday," Charlotte said._

"That's great because I'm going to need you're make over talents," Alex said.

"_I will remember to pack that," Charlotte said._

"I'll text you the address," Alex said.

"_Okay, see you tomorrow," Charlotte said before she hung up._

Alex texted the address through to Charlotte before she placed her phone back on the bedside table.

"I hear someone has a date for the pageant," Klaus said from the door.

"Go do something more proactive," Alex said.

"Like what?"

"Go chase that Caroline girl," Alex said.

"No need, I'm going to the pageant with her," Klaus said.

"Wow, now leave me alone," Alex said.

"I pick better dresses than Elijah does," Klaus said.

"I don't care, I'm not going with you so you can bug off," Alex said.

"Elijah is my brother and this is my mansion so I don't have to do anything," Klaus said making it perfectly sure that he wasn't moving.

"If you don't back off I will bite Caroline," Alex said.

"Strike a man in the heart," Klaus said pretending to be hurt.

"I would stake you but I lost it."

"I heard, to Damon of all people."

"Well I'm just hoping that I'm not from your bloodline because if you keep this up I will find and steal the stake so I can stake you," Alex said as she sat on her bed.

"I don't want that, I'll see you tomorrow," Klaus said before he walked away with pride in his step.

Alex shook her head, Klaus and Alex were becoming pretty close friends and she enjoyed annoying him, it was shame that he wasn't so annoyed when she messed up his room, Alex managed to get a couple hours of sleep in before she woke the next morning.


	17. Deoxyribonucleic Acid aka DNA

When Alex woke up she walked into the bathroom and threw some water onto her face to wake her up, she grabbed the towel she stared into the mirror and into her eyes. They were the only things left that reminded her of her brother, they had always had the same colour, the same emerald green eyes. After wiping her face dry she headed to the kitchen to grab something to eat, Klaus was already sitting in the kitchen when she got there, by the time she got something to eat Elijah had turned up as well. Klaus smiled as Elijah stared between Alex and him.

"My friend should get here before midday," Alex said.

"That's good," Elijah replied.

"Which friend would this be?" Klaus asked.

"My best friend," Alex said.

After finishing what she came to eat she decided to go back to her room but before she did she gave Elijah a kiss in front of Klaus, she knew that he would get a little annoyed because he couldn't kiss Caroline.

Alex went straight back to her room after that, she relaxed on her bed for a bit before Elijah came into her room.

"That wasn't very nice," Elijah said.

"Maybe he'll learn to back off now," Alex said as she stood up.

"I have something to show you," Elijah said as he waited by the open door.

Alex stepped out of the door and waited for Elijah, so she could follow him even though she knew they were going to his room.

When inside Elijah's Alex noticed a suit lying on his bed and next to the suit was a box.

"Think Klaus was right," Alex said.

"About what," Elijah asked.

"About picking out a dress," Alex said as she looked at the suit.

"It's in the box," Elijah said.

"I know," Alex replied with a smile.

Alex walked over to the box and lifted the lid off the box, inside the lied an emerald green strapless dress with glittery sparkles all over the dress. Alex looked up from the box over to Elijah.

"It reminded me of your eyes and I love your eyes," Elijah said while Alex smiled.

Alex walked over to Elijah to give him a thank you kiss but just before she did she heard the doorbell ring.

"That's Charlotte," Alex said before she rushed to the door before Klaus could.

Luckily she got there before Klaus did which was a good thing; she opened the door to see Charlotte standing there in shock.

"You could have told me that it was the biggest mansion in town," Charlotte said.

"Well it comes with luxury of living with an Original vampire family," Alex said.

"Original vampires," Charlotte questioned as she stepped inside the mansion.

"Yeah I sort of forgot that fact, Elijah is an Original and his brother is as well and he's my second best friend after you of course," Alex said.

"Hey I heard that," Klaus yelled out.

"I don't care," Alex yelled back.

"I think we would waste all our time taking a tour so how about I just take you to my room," Alex said to Charlotte.

"Okay," Charlotte said.

Alex and Charlotte headed towards Alex's room but before they made it she had to grab the dress from Elijah, who didn't move much from before, Alex grabbed the box and gave Elijah a light kiss before continuing to her room.

Once inside her room Alex closed the door, the first thing Alex did was show Charlotte the dress.

"It's a shame that you can't come," Alex said.

"I would love too but I'm new here and I would stick out, so I'm going to look for a place to stay," Charlotte said.

"You can stay here," Alex said.

"With you and a bunch of Original vampires, I'm good, I think I should at least get a place of my own because then I can keep certain people out," Charlotte said.

"Including me?"Alex asked.

"I could try but you're my best friend."

"That is true."

After showing the dress to Charlotte she insisted that they had to start with Alex's hair, while Charlotte combed, cleaned and curled Alex's almost midnight black hair they talked mainly about Elijah.

"So I'm guessing things between you and Elijah have gotten closer," Charlotte said.

"Yes they have but not as close as your thinking," Alex said.

"Will they?"

"I'm not talking about this with you, not here," Alex replied.

"Okay maybe at my house when I get one," Charlotte said.

"Maybe," Alex said.

"So is he your date tonight?"

"No I'm going with his brother, of course he is," Alex said.

"Thank god, I wouldn't want to go to something like this with a half vampire, half werewolf Original," Charlotte said.

"I have something to tell you," Alex said as she made Charlotte stop with her hair.

"What?" Charlotte asked.

"Well I'm a hybrid as well, it's a one in a million thing, since I came from a werewolf bloodline and I was turned before I triggered the curse, I..."

"I already knew, I knew back in 1999," Charlotte said as she tried to continue with the hair.

"How?" Alex asked.

"The eyes were a huge give away."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't even know what a hybrid was yet," Charlotte said when Alex give in to allow Charlotte continue. "Every since then I've been researching hybrids as far back as I could and magic made it pretty easy," Charlotte continued to say.

"So were you ever going to tell me?"

"Of course I was, I just didn't want to make it feel strange, that's why I was hoping you would figure it out, when I heard about some Original vampire breaking a curse that would turn him into a hybrid I was hoping that you would figure it out," Charlotte said.

"Well he was the one to tell me, he knew way before he told me, I guess he wanted to find out if it could be true," Alex said.

"The spirits had tried to prevent anything like this from happening ever, but they were too busy trying to stop Klaus that they must have missed you, with the right mix of DNA you weren't killed after you triggered the curse as a vampire," Charlotte said.

"I'm so glad you weren't around then, I would have never triggered the curse if I knew I had a one in a million chance of surviving," Alex said.

"You would have done it whether or not I told you."

"True," Alex said.

Alex sat in silence while, she started to think about what just happened, Charlotte said something about DNA.

"What did you mean when she said DNA?" Alex asked.

"Well there had to be the right mix of DNA for someone like you to even have a close chance of becoming a hybrid," Charlotte said.

"I still don't understand," Alex said.

"Well let's use Klaus as an example, he was born from a werewolf bloodline and later on turned into a vampire right?"

"Yeah," Alex said.

Alex didn't know much about Klaus' Original story, she knew small things.

"Well this reason why Klaus became a hybrid was because of DNA, the witches later put a curse on him preventing him to awaken the werewolf part of himself," Charlotte said.

"So you're saying that I could possibility be related to Klaus?"

"Distant."

"But related?" Alex asked.

"Yes, on the werewolf side of your family, so you're father's side if what you told me about your father is correct," Charlotte said.

"But I'm pretty sure every member of the family that Klaus' real father was from were killed," Alex said.

"I never said it had to be the same family, just related, you could be descended from a cousin or anyone that was related to Klaus' werewolf family."

"So that could explain why I was born in England?"

"It could, that side of your family could have travelled all over the world before you were born," Charlotte said.

"So if wanted to find out more I would have to look up my family through my father?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, but I'm pretty sure you would have to go back to England for that," Charlotte said when she finished with the hair.

Charlotte quickly started on the make-up while Alex thought about what Charlotte had said, Alex wouldn't mind going back to England, the last time she was there was in 1940's and it had to have changed since then. But what about Elijah, she could always ask him if he wanted to come along and he could help with any questions she had about Klaus' werewolf family, but she would ask him after tonight. After the make-up Alex finally got to get her dress on, it was a beautiful dress and she loved it just as much as she loved Elijah.

When everything was done, Alex and Charlotte headed to the stairs where Elijah was already ready waiting; he smiled as she walked up to him.

"You look amazing," Elijah said.

"You look pretty good yourself," Alex replied liking his suit with a matching green tie.

Charlotte left soon after to start her search to find a house, while Alex and Elijah headed to the Lockwood mansion to join the party, Klaus had already left by the time they left.


	18. Beautiful Things Worn By Someone

As soon as Alex stepped out of the car she knew that tonight was going to be fun, it was late afternoon when Alex and Elijah arrived, but they weren't the only ones to arrive at this time. When Alex saw all the people at this thing she was shocked, _for a small town they hold pretty big celebrations_, she thought.

"I will get us some drinks," Elijah said before he walked off.

Alex looked around a noticed a few faces she knew and whole lot more she didn't, she walked around for a bit until she saw Tyler, she tried to avoid him but that was pointless, Tyler walked up to Alex and tried to act cool. Alex knew that Tyler disliked Klaus and she had a feeling that Tyler was going to question her friendship with Klaus and he did.

"Why are you friends with him?" Tyler asked trying not to look suspicion.

"Because I can," Alex replied.

"You are not sired to him so why are you on his side," Tyler asked now facing Alex.

"Because he's my friend and that's that," Alex said.

Alex and Tyler noticed Klaus walking with Caroline where they eventually sat down and had a drink, Alex looked over at Tyler who looked jealous at Klaus and Caroline, Alex smiled and slipped away into the crowd. She quickly found Elijah after that, he held two drinks in his hands; she grabbed one and walked with Elijah away from the crowd of people.

"So what did Tyler want?" Elijah asked.

"He wanted to question me about my friendship with Klaus," Alex said.

"What did you tell him?"

"I told him that I can do whatever I want, after that I snuck away while he had this whole jealous stare thing going on," Alex said.

Elijah smiled before he took a sip from his drink, Alex also took a sip, Alex looked around at everyone having fun, _small towns aren't as bad as I remember_, Alex thought.

"Have you ever been to England?" Alex asked out of the blue.

"Yes but a long time ago," Elijah said.

"What would you say if I wanted to go there?" Alex asked.

"Why?"

"Family research," Alex said.

"Does this have anything to do with what you and Charlotte were talking about?"

"You were listening?"

"I tried not to but as soon as you started talking about Nik I couldn't stop listening."

"Well it does, I just want answers, if I'm going to live forever I might as well find out where I came from," Alex said.

"Well if you go, I go," Elijah said.

"I wouldn't have it any another way," Alex said.

Eventually Elijah convinced Alex to dance with him, Alex wasn't the dancing type and wasn't as bad as she thought she was, after they danced they went for a walk to the lake where the moon reflected off the surface of the lake. With the moon glowing it made Alex's dress even more beautiful, Alex and Elijah just stared at the three quarter moon shinning in the sky, even though a full moon was a bad sign for a normal vampire if they are around a werewolf it was still beautiful.

"You look amazing tonight," Elijah said.

"I wish I could say the same about you but frankly you are a disappointment," Alex said with a huge smile on her face.

"Well if you're going there I could point out everything wrong with you," Elijah said.

"I was only joking," Alex said.

"That's one of the many reason why I love you, you always make a joke out of everything," Elijah said.

"Well I'm probably going to live forever, I might as well have fun and to have fun jokes are involved," Alex replied.

Elijah just smiled at Alex, soon they went back to the party to have more drinks and relax, by the end of the night they had a few drinks, but weren't as drunk as they destroyed Klaus' library and bedroom. As Elijah drove back to the mansion Alex leaned on the dash and stared at Elijah, she didn't care about the seatbelt because she was a vampire/werewolf hybrid she would be okay with getting thrown through the windshield. But unfortunately for her that never happened, maybe some another time, when they stopped the car Alex finally noticed that it was raining, she had been busy staring at Elijah that she didn't notice.

As soon as Alex stepped out of the car she started to get wet, it was pouring down and she had no choice but to run inside as fast as she could, which didn't help so much, running through rain no matter how fast you were was still worse. Elijah appeared in front of Alex soon after she stopped inside, Elijah stared at Alex and Alex stared at him.

"You're suit is all wet," Alex said as she went to walk past him on purpose.

Elijah grabbed her arm and turned her back to face him before he leaned over and started kissing her, she immediately started to kiss him back.

* * *

Early in the morning of the following day Chad received a text message from a number he didn't have yet, but he quickly discovered it was Alex, Chad opened the message and read.

_It's Alex and I'm wondering what you know about our family tree._

Chad thought about it for second while he added her number into his phone.

_I only know what've been told, all I know goes back to you and you're brother, that's it._

Chad waited for Alex to reply.

_You're okay if I call you anytime over the next week._

_Yeah I'm cool with that; I haven't got any lectures for a couple weeks._

_That's great, I'm going to England to find out more about our family, so I might call you to tell you what I find if you want to know._

_I would love to know, my father and grandfather refused to tell me about my history because I'm pretty sure it's filled with vampires, werewolves and death._

_Well I guessed that much already; talk as soon as I find something._

_Okay_, Chad replied.

Since Chad was now awake he decided to find everything he knew about his family, which wasn't as much as he thought he did, he had built a family tree a couple years back, but he only managed to get it back to Alex and William. Chad knew all about William and his sudden disappearance in the forties, he had no idea who Alex's parents were.

That's when Chad remembered that someone in his family had researched the family history, his uncle Dominic, so Chad decided to call him when it was decent time of the morning.

* * *

Alex finished texting Chad so she placed her phone onto the bedside table next to her bed.

"What are you doing?" Elijah asked from beside her.

"Nothing, just texting someone," Alex said as she rolled over to face him.

"It's not Charlotte is it?"

"No," Alex said. "So when are we leaving?"

"Whenever you want," Elijah said.

Alex just smiled at Elijah who smiled back at her, she loved his smile, but she loved everything about him even more, Alex started kissing Elijah.

Probably about an hour later Alex was in the kitchen while Elijah packed, Alex didn't have much and it would only take her a couple minutes to pack. Alex was sitting when Klaus walked into the kitchen.

"Did you have fun with Caroline while Tyler jealous stared you the whole time?" Alex asked.

"Yes I did," Klaus replied.

"I'm leaving for your information," Alex said.

"It's not because of what Tyler said is it?"

"Of course not, I just have a lot of questions I need answered about my family and since Roderick is dead I can whatever I want," Alex said.

"You should invite me, I love England."

"Elijah is coming with me, so I'm good," Alex said.

Klaus smiled before leaving the room, Alex shook her head and half smiled, as soon as she finished eating she went to pack. Soon after that Alex and Elijah left for the closet airport to go to England, Alex was looking forward to going back to England for two reasons, she missed it and because Elijah was coming with her.


	19. The Crazy Great Great Grandfather

When Alex and Elijah landed in London Alex turned her phone back on and immediately noticed she had several missed calls and a couple of messages, from Chad.

"Can you get the bags while I call Chad?" Alex asked after reading one of the messages.

"Yeah," Elijah replied.

Alex found Chad's number and called him, she waited for Chad to answer and as soon as Chad answered she could tell that he had something to tell her.

"Sorry Chad on a plane couldn't answer," Alex said.

"_That's okay, after you texted me I remembered that someone did go through our family history, my uncle and like your great grandson, or something, he went back as far as he could and it was way past anything you or I know," Chad said._

"That's great, where does your uncle live?" Alex asked.

"_Luckily for you he lives in Cambridge and works at the university, I called him and told him that you would be coming, he's a werewolf knows all about vampires so you should be cool but I wouldn't get on his bad side," Chad said._

"Let me guess he hates vampires," Alex said.

"_Yeah, but I convinced him to help you," Chad said._

"Thanks Chad," Alex said.

"_No problem, I have things to do but if you find anything interesting call me, as long as it's not night time because I'll be asleep," Chad said._

"Okay," Alex said.

After hanging up on Chad Alex found Elijah and they quickly found the best way to get to Cambridge.

The trip to Cambridge wasn't very exciting because Alex was too busy trying to figure out why the family between her and Chad wanted to have nothing with the past and why this one guy, Chad's uncle did.

When they finally made it to Cambridge they figured Chad's uncle would be at the university, Alex and Elijah went straight to the university looking for Chad's uncle, at this point a name would have been great. Alex and Elijah started walking through halls looking for anything that would tell them where to find this guy; Alex was walking at a steady normal walking speed when she stopped suddenly.

"What is it?" Elijah asked when he noticed she stopped.

"Someone called a teacher Mr Winchester, in there," Alex said as she turned to face a random door.

Alex and Elijah decided to wait out the class and talk to this Mr Winchester alone, so they waited by the door until the class ended, which wasn't long at all, Alex smiled as the students stared at her and Elijah as they left. As soon as the last student left Alex and Elijah went into the room, Alex saw a middle aged guy sitting at a desk at the front of the class; he was older than Chad which was a good sign.

"Excuse me, would you have any relation to Chad Winchester?" Alex asked.

"Yes he's my nephew, he told me you would be coming," Mr Winchester said as Alex stop in front of his desk.

He stood up and held out his hand; Alex took his hand and shook it.

"Dominic Winchester, I didn't think I would ever meet you," Dominic said.

"Well not to sound like this is disappointing but I never thought I would meet someone like you either," Alex said.

"Well that's what you sort of get when you runaway," Dominic said.

Alex fell silent.

"Sorry about that, Chad told me that you wanted to know about our history, well everything I have about us is in my office, including the journals," Dominic said.

"What journals?" Alex asked.

"The journals from your great, great grandfather Antony," Dominic said. "They are pretty gruesome," Dominic continued.

"Can I see these journals?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, I'm going to my office now," Dominic said as he grabbed a pile of books.

So Alex and Elijah followed Dominic towards his office, on the way Dominic asked about Elijah and Alex replied saying the Elijah was a friend and a vampire. Dominic nodded and said nothing more, when they got to the office Dominic cleared his desk and pulled out a box from a nearby closet.

"In this box is every journal he wrote, I did say that it's pretty gruesome didn't I?" Dominic asked as he placed the box on the desk.

"So you're just going to let me read them, there's no catch," Alex asked.

"There's no catch but if find something interesting in the last couple of journals tell me, he went crazy towards the end of his life and I can't make out what it says," Dominic said.

Alex walked over to the desk and sat down in the chair before she opened the box.

"I have classes to teach so I'm leaving you here, don't wreak anything."

"Okay I won't," Alex replied as she pulled out the first journal.

She opened the journal and began to read, that's when she noticed that this guy was crazy from the start, he may not have be crazy as in totally lost it but what he did was crazy and cruel, as Alex read on she realised that this guy had a big family and bad things happened.

According to the first couple of journals Alex's great, great grandfather was trying to create a hybrid, he knew all about how his family was related to the family where Klaus' father came from. This guy was so crazy that he killed all of his sons trying to find a way to create a hybrid, he tried triggered to curse first and then killing one of his sons with vampire blood in there system. That son just stayed dead, he tried turning someone in a vampire and forcing them to kill someone, they died shortly after killing someone from internal bleeding. Alex's great, great grandfather killed every single son he had, he had one daughter and refused to get her involved because he wanted a male hybrid, he saw it as power and having a girl hybrid wasn't powerful.

Alex stayed in Dominic's office reading the journals until late in the night, Elijah had left hours ago, he went to the hotel and Alex said that she would get there when she did, Alex started to read the first journal that was just a mess of scribbles when her phone started ringing.

Alex answered the phone and knew it was Charlotte without even looking.

"_Where did you go?" Charlotte asked._

"Sorry I didn't tell you, I'm in England, after what you said I thought I would check it out," Alex said.

"_And," Charlotte asked._

"I don't know how I'm related to Klaus' father's family but I am and I'm reading about my crazy great, great grandfather who killed all his sons trying to create a hybrid," Alex said.

"_How does someone get away with that?"_

"He did all under his mansion in a secret basement, his wife never knew about it, whenever a son moved out that's when he preformed all this stuff to try and create a hybrid," Alex said.

"_Defiantly crazy," Charlotte said._

"Yep," Alex replied.

"_Well it's probably late over there so I'll leave you to it."_

"Okay, I'll see you when I get back."

"_I got a house so you have to visit," Charlotte said._

"I will."

"_Goodbye," Charlotte said before she hung up._

Alex placed her phone into her pocket and continued to read, she managed to make out part of the scribble that described a bonding spell, but why would there be mention of magic in these journals. Alex never managed to figured out why magic was mentioned in the journal because someone placed something over her mouth and drugged her, she tried to fight back which made her kick the desk over, but eventually everything disappeared and Alex fell asleep.

* * *

Elijah woke alone in the hotel room, which wasn't much of a shock, he figured she would stay at Dominic's office reading all night, so he cleaned up and headed to the university and the office. When he got to the office, Dominic was sitting at his desk on the phone, Elijah waited at the door while he finished his phone call.

"What can I do for you Elijah?" Dominic asked.

"Have you seen Alex she didn't come back to the hotel?" Elijah said.

"No she left here shortly after midnight," Dominic said.

"Did she say anything about what she was doing?"

"Not a word, I came to check up on her and she was gone," Dominic said.

Elijah stood in the office thinking for a minute, that's when Elijah noticed something, the office was much cleaner than it was yesterday, but he waved that away because the cleaners must have come in early that morning and cleaned. Elijah went back to his hotel where he tried calling Alex's phone but got no answer, it was turned off or dead which wasn't much of a surprise.


	20. A Painful Way to Die

Alex woke on a concrete floor in a metal cage, all fours sides were made of metal that crossed over, she wasn't getting out and the holes in the cage weren't big enough to get through, they were barely big enough for her hand to fit through. Alex noticed that someone had taken her jacket off and taken everything out of her pockets; Alex stood and looked outside the cage for someone, for anyone. In the shadows relaxing on a chair was Dominic.

"What the hell is this?" Alex asked.

"I was going to ask you the same thing," Dominic replied as he stood up.

"Why am I in a cage?" Alex asked.

"You do not get to ask questions, I do," Dominic said as he proudly walked up to the cage. "How do you live?" Dominic asked.

"What do you mean?" Alex asked.

Alex didn't know what Dominic was on about.

"I'm talking about how you survived after turning into a vampire," Dominic said.

"I don't know," Alex said.

"I know what you are, so just answer the question."

"I don't know how I'm alive!" Alex yelled.

"How are you alive when Antony tried to create a hybrid everyone one of them died?"

"I don't know, maybe the witches had something to do with it," Alex said.

Dominic stared at Alex before turning away from the cage towards another figure in the shadows.

"Is this true?" Dominic asked.

"It is possible that the original Bennett witch created a curse," a male voice said.

"So there isn't any way to create more hybrids?" Dominic asked.

"The only way was with Klaus' blood and the doppelganger's blood, but since she's a vampire now it's useless, so yes," the voice replied.

Dominic turned back to around to Alex; his face was full of anger and a hint of joy so this confused Alex.

"Turn," Dominic said.

"What?"

"I said turn," Dominic said as he raised his voice.

"Why?" Alex asked.

"Because if you don't I will kill Chad and eventually I will kill Charlotte," Dominic said.

"You would kill your own family."

"Chad isn't my family, he's a weak link and always has been," Dominic said.

"I don't care, kill them both," Alex said.

"After I kill them both I will kill everyone you know, which includes Elijah," Dominic said.

"I don't care you can't kill him."

"Yes I can, I have friends in Mystic Falls and they will find and steal that white oak stake in a blink of an eye, so I'm ready for the worst," Dominic said. "So you will do as I say and I might let you go," Dominic said as he headed back to his seat.

Alex stared at Dominic while he sat back into his armchair and put his feet up on the foot rest in front of the chair.

"Do you promise to not hurt my friends and let me go?" Alex asked.

"Yes," Dominic said.

"Fine," Alex said.

Alex had only turned once and she hated that more than anything but to save her friends she was willing to do whatever it took. Alex stood in the middle of the cage; she didn't really know how this totally worked so she tried to remember how she did it the first time.

"What's taking so long?" Dominic asked from his chair.

"I've only done this once so leave me alone," Alex said.

Dominic didn't say another word but there was a smile on his face as if they were another plan behind this, but was too busy working of turning into a wolf to pay attention. Every bone in her started to break and she couldn't stay on her feet any longer, she fell to the ground while her bones continued to break.

* * *

Dominic sat in his armchair watching the whole event, he did have another plan behind why he wanted Alex to turn, the guy who was standing the shadows walked over towards him and he leaned down so he could whisper into Dominic's ear.

"This is going to be much easier than we planned," he said.

"Yes it is," Dominic replied.

Dominic watched as Alex slowly and painfully turned into a wolf, Dominic smiled the whole time the wolf inside the cage tried to get out but it was useless that cage was made of the strongest metal in the world. There was no way anything with supernatural could escape that cage, if anything ever did magic kept them in the area of the cage.

As Dominic watched he could tell that Alex was stronger than a normal werewolf, Dominic smiled the entire time while the wolf clawed at the bars of the cage trying to get out.

Alex remained a wolf for a couple of days and the whole time Dominic watched, when she finally turned back into a human she curled up into a ball on the floor, she was shaking terribly.

"Again," Dominic said.

"I can't," Alex slowly replied.

"I said again and you will do as I say."

"Fine," Alex replied.

Dominic continued to watch as Alex transformed back into a wolf, this time she was a wolf for nearly a full day, as soon as she was human again Dominic forced her to turn again by stabbing her with silver metal spikes. Alex went though torture over and over until the time she was a wolf was less and less, the main reason why the change became less and less was because she wasn't drinking blood and after turning she needed it.

* * *

By the week's end Alex couldn't change anymore, Dominic watched from outside the cage every time she changed, Dominic turned to his guy that stood in the shadows and asked.

"Is now the perfect time?"

"Yes is the perfect time, are you sure you want to do this? It's going to very different," the guy asked.

"For power I will do anything," Dominic said.

"Okay."

The guy that stayed in the shadows finally stepped out of the shadows and started to chant something that wasn't English, a door appeared in the cage and Dominic opened the door, he walked into the cage and kneeled down in front of Alex who was curled up on the floor.

"Stay with me," Dominic said with a soothing voice.

Alex's eyes were half open and they weren't going to stay open for much longer.

"We have to hurry, she fading quickly," the warlock said.

"What did I have to do?" Dominic asked.

"You're blood must mix with her blood," the warlock said as he threw Dominic a knife.

Dominic cut her hand and cut into Alex's shoulder while she lied there, she didn't even attempt to move or appear to be hurt, as soon as Dominic placed his bleeding hand onto Alex's bleeding shoulder the warlock started chanting again.

Dominic started to feel worn out and eventually passed out, while this happened Alex started to move, she was getting energy. The warlock walked out of the cage and grabbed a pile of clothes and threw them at Alex, who grabbed them and got dressed, as soon as Alex was dressed she check her shoulder, her shoulder was no longer a cut.

"What do you want me to do with her?" the warlock asked.

"Kill her and destroy the body, I no longer need it, this body is much more powerful," Alex said.

"So you're not fazed by being a woman?" the warlock asked.

"Not at all, this isn't the first time I was a woman," Alex said.

"What are we going to do now?"

"We have some very important business to do in the states," Alex said with a smile of pure evil on her face.

"Yes, Lord Antony," the warlock said as he bowed before Alex.


	21. Nowadays Women Have More Power

Elijah didn't have any choice but to go back home to Mystic Falls, he had no idea where Alex was or went and the only way he was hoping to find her was to get Charlotte's help, they were friends she would have to help. After flying back to America and getting back to Mystic Falls Elijah appeared at the front door of Charlotte's new house quicker than anyone else could have. Elijah paced on the porch as he waited for Charlotte to answer the door, it was the middle of the night and he was on edge.

When Charlotte opened the door she wasn't very impressed to see Elijah at her door.

"I need you to find Alex," Elijah said.

"What do you mean? I thought she went with you to England," Charlotte said still half asleep.

"She did but something happened and I have no idea where she is," Elijah said.

"Quickly come in, I'm going to need your help," Charlotte said as she rushed through her house.

A couple of minutes later Elijah and Charlotte were kneeling in the lounge room over the coffee table, on the table were candles and a map of the world. Charlotte reached out for Elijah's hands; she held them over the map in her hands.

"What's this all about?" Elijah said.

"Since I can't use blood from anyone related to her and you have the strongest connection with her I can use you, but this won't be able to tell me where she is, it'll let me see through her eyes," Charlotte said.

Elijah nodded and Charlotte started performing the spell, Charlotte closed her eyes and continued to repeat the mantra over and over until she suddenly stopped.

Elijah looked up and at Charlotte her eyes were still closed.

"I can see a cage of some sort, now there is a guy talking to her, darkness in filling the room, I can't see anything," Charlotte said before her eyes suddenly opened her eyes.

Charlotte pulled her hands out of Elijah's in shock.

"What happened?" Elijah asked.

"I'm not sure, it felt like death but not totally like it, it was as if she went blind," Charlotte said.

"So she's still alive?"

"Yes but I have no idea where she is."

"This isn't good," Elijah said.

Elijah didn't have much choice but to go back home after that, he stepped inside the mansion and was about to walk up the stairs when his phone started to ring, when he pulled it out he noticed that it was Alex calling.

"Alex where are you?" Elijah asked.

"I'm on my way back to Mystic Falls, Dominic captured me and made me turn, I managed to escape," Alex said.

"Why didn't you call sooner?" Elijah asked.

"I had to find my phone and kill Dominic," Alex said. "I'm sorry that didn't tell you, where are you?" Alex asked.

"I'm at Klaus' mansion," Elijah said.

"Stay there, I should be back in about a day," Alex said.

"Okay, I love you," Elijah said.

"I love you too."

Elijah hung up the phone and seemed a little happier.

* * *

Alex on the other hand wasn't the tiniest bit happy; she was so happy she was excited, well technically he was, since Alex was now Lord Antony. Alex was sitting in the back seat of a car while the warlock, Jackson, drove towards Mystic Falls, they could have got there quick as that but Alex/Lord Antony had to see someone first.

Jackson stopped the car outside an old dodging house that look like no one lived in it for decades, Jackson turned to Alex and asked.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Jackson asked.

"This is the right place for sure," Alex said.

"Why would she be here?"

"She left England a century ago, she came here and it wasn't hard to keep an eye on her," Alex said.

"Do you want me to stay here?"

"I won't need you so yes," Alex said before she opened the door next to her.

Alex walked in a dead straight line towards the house, everything was dead and brown, nothing would live as long as this person did, Alex kicked the door open and walked into the house, immediately a vampire grabbed and held her against a wall. The female vampire snarled into her face, but Alex was stronger, even though she was younger than this vampire she was still stronger. Alex used her strength to push off the wall and slam the vampire into the opposite wall, Alex smiled in the vampires face while she held the vampire's throat.

"Why are you here?" the vampire asked.

"You know why I'm here," Alex said.

"I've never met you."

"Yes you have, you know all too well who I am," Alex said.

Still the vampire had no idea.

"How about I re-jog your memory? We were married for thirty years and during those thirty years you neglected to tell me that out eldest son wasn't my son at all, should I continue?" Alex asked.

"Antony, how?" the vampire asked.

"Magic is very useful, now I've came to kill you, you thought turning into a vampire would make you stronger and live forever well I have bad news for you."

Alex let go of her throat and started to walk around the house, Alex looked at the stairs.

"You may still be alive but I'm stronger than you now," the vampire said.

"I highly doubt that," Alex said.

The vampire tried to attack Alex but Alex was quicker, Alex grabbed one of the banisters from the stairs and stabbed it through the vampire's heart before it even got close, Alex let go and let the dead vampire fall onto the floor.

"That's what you get bitch," Alex said before she left the house and got back into the car.

As soon as Alex got back into the car Jackson asked.

"Did you kill her?"

"Yes," Alex replied.

"You didn't have too."

"I know, I was planning to make her suffer first but I couldn't stop myself," Alex said.

"It's going to take some getting to use too," Jackson said as he started the car.

"What?"

"Being half vampire," Jackson replied.

The drive to Mystic Falls was in silence, Alex/Antony didn't want to talk, he wasn't the talking type, when they got to Mystic Falls Alex decided to walk into town but before she did she told Jackson to find a place to stay and stay out of trouble. As soon as Alex reached town she walked around for a bit, Antony had all of Alex's memories so he knew where not to go and where to go, so he decided to go to The Grill.

But as soon as Alex stepped inside The Grill she had to leave, there were people everywhere and since Antony was new to being a vampire his blood lust was a huge problem, even from outside he could hear the heart beats and the blood. Alex decided to stay away from people but she couldn't, she was walking away from The Grill when she heard someone breathing heavily, they were also bleeding.

Alex appeared behind the person who had been in a fight with someone, before she could do anything she was draining the life from the person she stood behind. When the body hit the ground lifeless Antony freaked out, he had no idea what to do now, he decided to hide the body, to get rid of the body.

After ditching the body Alex headed towards Klaus' mansion, she really didn't have a choice she said she would come back, so she had too. As soon as she stepped in the front door someone appeared in front of her, Elijah.

"I'm so sorry," Elijah said.

"What for," Alex asked all innocent.

"For leaving you alone in that office, I shouldn't have left."

"You had no idea what was going to happen."

"I know but it's still my fault," Elijah said.

"I'm okay now, you don't have to worry."

Elijah tried to kiss her; Alex just softly pushed him away and said.

"I'm tired, so I'm going to go to bed."

"Okay," Elijah replied slowly.

Alex walked up the stairs and to her room while Elijah stood in the foyer alone.


	22. Revenge of the Not So Dead

Alex went straight to her room and went to sleep, it was tough getting use to all of this, Antony had no problem with controlling a woman it was the vampire factor that was the problem, with everything heightened. It was worse than being a werewolf, much worse, then there were the blood cravings, he never experienced it before. Part wanted to turn the feelings off and become a cold blooded killer and another part wanted to feel everything, no matter how big or small.

Antony knew that the only way he was going to manage this was to keep the feelings on, because it would be very odd if all of sudden Alex didn't care, but he was going to have to find a way to leave this life. The easiest way out of this life Alex had created would to kill everyone but she couldn't do that, Originals are very hard to kill and without the white oak stake it was useless.

The following morning Alex walked around the mansion for a couple minutes before leaving when she heard Elijah get up, for now she was going to avoid him, it would just be easier. Alex went into town where she was finally able to stand going inside The Grill, but she got bored quickly and felt like killing people again.

* * *

Elijah on the other hand wasn't convinced that Alex was fine, so he went to Charlotte's house to see if there were some answers to what was going on, even though he didn't know for sure but if something was going on it had to be magic related. Since he's not a witch or warlock he didn't know much on the subject compared to when he pretty much knew everything else, sure he's been around for a thousand years but there are all sorts of magic and spells.

"So what do you think?" Elijah asked.

"I'm not totally sure what's going on, she's acting different and she appears completely normal," Charlotte replied.

"Do you think someone possesses her?"

"It's possible but it would explain why when I try to contact to her I feel nothing, normally you should be able to feel something, it's as if she's dead, but yet she walks around," Charlotte said.

Elijah started to pace back and forth thinking, he was thinking of an answer when he remembered something he noticed while passing through England a century and half ago.

"Is it possible to switch bodies?" Elijah asked.

"It's possible but both parties have to be willing to perform the spell," Charlotte said.

"Or one has to be willing and the other has to be too weak to do anything about it," Elijah said.

"That would work, so someone has switched bodies with Alex but if I feel death when I try and connect to her that means she really is dead," Charlotte said.

"I thought you were going to say that," Elijah said.

"What do we do?"

"We have to kill whoever is possessing Alex's body."

"So technically we have to kill Alex."

"Yeah," Elijah replied softly.

Alex arrived back at the mansion in the dead of the night; she was going to head to her room when Elijah said something very important.

"Who are you?" Elijah asked as he walked into the foyer.

"I was wondering how long it would take you, it took you about a full day," Alex said as she stopped before the stairs.

"I knew hours ago I was just thinking of the best way to kill you," Elijah said.

"Go ahead, I beat you can't do it," Alex said as she opened her arms giving Elijah a few shot.

Elijah didn't move.

"That's what I thought," Alex said as she lowered her arms and turned to the stairs.

Alex was about to step on the first step when someone else spoke.

"He may not have the guts to kill you but I do," Klaus said.

"Go ahead and try," Alex said.

Klaus suddenly appeared in front of Alex and grabbed her, he threw her threw into the ball room that branched off the foyer, Alex landed on the floor in the ball room on her back, she quickly got up. Before Elijah and Klaus even walked into the room she pulled her phone out and sent a quick message to Jackson, there was no way she would be able to take on two Originals.

* * *

Jackson woke to his phone buzzing; Jackson was a light sleeper so he was woken by the smallest sound in the night, so Jackson picked up his phone and opened the message.

_Mansion now, _the message read.

Jackson quickly got up and was thankful that he didn't get changed before he fell asleep, he quickly grabbed his jacket and keys, he ran out of the temporary house he was staying in, he got into his car and raced to the mansion. He knew which mansion it was because Alex had came to visit him that day and she told him everything about where she was staying so he knew when the time came.

Jackson stopped outside the mansion; he got out of his car and headed to the front door.

* * *

Meanwhile Alex was dodging any attacks Klaus tried to throw at her, attack after attack he missed, Alex saw Jackson walk into the room where Klaus and Elijah had entered the room to begin with. Jackson created a gush of wind that pushed Klaus and Elijah towards a wall, Alex appeared in front of both of them and grabbed Klaus' throat but when she tried to grab Elijah's she couldn't.

"What is this Jackson?" she asked.

"I'm not doing it," Jackson said.

Alex's arm stopped midway, it wouldn't react to Antony's command.

"They have to have a witch working for them," Alex said.

"I can't detect any magic at all," Jackson said.

Both Klaus and Elijah stopped fighting because they were just confused as Jackson and Alex. Antony tried to tighten the grip on Klaus' throat but instead her hand ever so slowly let go of his throat and stopped in the place as the other arm.

"What is this?" Alex asked.

Alex's right hand very quickly moved from its place and dug into her chest, very close to her heart. Alex screamed out in pain while the other hand returned to his side and she fell onto her knees, Alex removed the hand from her chest, now Antony was in complete control again.

Suddenly the left arm moved as quickly as the right arm did before, straight into her chest again closer to her heart again.

"Holy shit," Jackson said.

"What is this?" Alex asked.

"Alex?" Elijah asked.

A smile on appeared on Alex's face and Elijah knew that it was Alex, the real Alex; Klaus appeared in front of Jackson and smashed him against a wall.

"What is going on?" Klaus asked.

"I've never seen this before," Jackson said.

"What's happening?" Alex screamed.

"Alex is still in there, somehow," Jackson said.

"How do we get her back?"

"You have to get Antony out and for that we need a body, a dead body would work best," Jackson said.

"Why are you helping them?" Alex/Antony asked.

"Because you made my life hell, you killed my father and my grandmother, all they wanted was a life and you took that away from them," Jackson said as Klaus stepped away. "I never had the guts before now to stand up to you, but I'm sick of getting pushed around," Jackson said.

"How do we get the real Alex back?" Elijah asked.

"Like I said we need a dead body, one that is freshly dead, I can perform the spell but Alex needs to get more control at the moment Antony has 90% control, she needs to at least control 99%," Jackson said.

"How will she do that?" Elijah asked.

"She knows how," Jackson said.

Elijah noticed Alex smile from her position on the ground.

"Oh hell no," Antony said.

Alex's right arm bent backwards awkwardly and Klaus headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Elijah asked.

"Number one I'm getting out of this room and number two I'm getting that body," Klaus said.

"He's right," Jackson said before he headed for the door.

Elijah was the last to leave the room only just figuring out what was going on.


	23. Family Means Family Distant or Not

Once outside the ballroom Elijah closed the doors hoping that Alex wouldn't come this way, if she wanted too she would be able to get out but as far as everyone could tell she didn't want out, she wanted pain. Elijah leaned against the doors, Klaus had already left to get a body and Jackson was pacing not far from Elijah.

"What's your problem?" Elijah finally asked.

"I have the power to remove Antony from Alex's body but as far as I can tell I don't have enough power to make sure he goes into the other body, he could jump into anyone's body," Jackson said.

"Will having a witch help?" Elijah asked as he pushed himself off the doors.

"Yeah it would," Jackson said as he stopped pacing.

"Come with me, I know a witch that will do anything for Alex."

"That's good," Jackson replied.

Elijah and Jackson got into Elijah's car and headed towards Charlotte's house, when they got there it wasn't hard to get Charlotte to help them, since it was all about Alex she jumped in as soon as they mentioned that.

A few minutes later Elijah was sitting on the stairs in the foyer listening to the wolf cries and screams, Elijah didn't need to told what was going on inside the ballroom, he knew that Alex was turning over and over. Klaus walked through the front door with a dead body on his shoulder.

"I hope that isn't someone important," Elijah said.

"Does it matter?"

The screams stopped, there was no sound coming from the ballroom apart from calm slow breathing, Charlotte and Jackson joined Elijah and Klaus in the foyer, Charlotte threw a towel towards Elijah.

"You're going to need that," Charlotte said.

As Elijah stepped into the room he noticed that the room was pretty much destroyed, Elijah appeared by Alex's side and wrapped the towel around her body to keep her comfortable since she was already shaking from shock.

"Put that body here," Jackson said.

Klaus placed the dead body on the floor not far from Alex and Elijah, Elijah watched as Jackson held Charlotte's hands and started to say something, Charlotte joined him shortly after and they repeated it over and over. If Elijah could feel the temperature he would have felt it get colder, but he didn't, the only ones affected by the recent drop in temperature were Jackson and Charlotte.

After a few minutes of chanting they stopped, Jackson looked over at Alex and Elijah while Charlotte looked at the dead body making sure it was dead. Elijah looked down at Alex in his arms, she slowly opened her eyes with the energy she had left in her body and Elijah smiled at Alex because he knew it was her, the real Alex.

"Never leave me again," Alex whispered.

"I promise," Elijah replied.

Alex slowly closed her eyes to get some sleep while Klaus turned to Jackson and asked.

"So what do we do with him?"

"Do whatever you want, to bring the dead back to life is a whole lot harder and by the time someone finds the body it'll be too late to bring him back," Jackson said.

"How did this even start?" Klaus asked Elijah.

"She went back to England to get some answers to questions that didn't make sense," Elijah said.

"What questions?"

"How is it even possible that she is alive? That's when she figured it out, she is distantly related to you, through your real father's side," Elijah said.

"I never saw that coming," Klaus said as he picked up the body.

Unknown to Alex she slept for at least a day and a half, when she woke she was lying on her bed in Elijah's arms, he was serious about not leaving her and she was glad. Elijah was still asleep, so Alex got up and decided to get changed, after the shower and getting dressed Alex walked back into her room to see Elijah awake.

"Have you been there the whole time?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, I made a promise," Elijah said.

"I know," Alex said as she smiled.

There was silence while Alex smiled at Elijah and Elijah finally smiled back.

"So where is everyone?" Alex asked after noticing that she couldn't hear anyone in the mansion.

"Charlotte and Jackson are hanging out, they got along really well," Elijah said.

"And Klaus," Alex asked as she sat back on the bed.

"He's not here, he hasn't come back since ditching that dead body with Antony in it," Elijah said.

"And you're not worried about him," Alex asked.

"He can handle himself, but I'm pretty sure I've got an idea why he isn't here."

"And what is it?" Alex asked sweetly.

"I told him that you were related to him through his father," Elijah said.

"Why did you do that?" Alex asked as she jumped off her bed.

"I don't see a problem," Elijah said.

"I was going to tell him, I know he had always had a problem with family and you just tell him."

"I still don't see a problem he was fine when he left," Elijah said.

"It doesn't matter if I'm distantly related to him, family means family and know Klaus is in shock."

"I'm pretty sure my brother has never been in shock," Elijah said.

"I'm pretty sure this has never happened, go find him and bring him back, I need to talk to him," Alex said.

"Fine," Elijah said as he got up and left.

Alex was standing in her room alone, something about being alone scared Alex, even though there was nothing here that could hurt her she was still scared, she quickly started pacing back and forth. Alex was going into shock, how and why? Were empty questions, she was going into shock because she now was scared of being alone, when she thought about bad things happened to her when she was alone. The worst part of being alone was the fact she started seeing things, people to be correct, she saw her father and mother, they seemed to just stand there and shake their heads.

Elijah found it easy to find Klaus, number reason being he wasn't in The Grill and his car was parked across the street. Elijah checked in his car and found Klaus drunk passed out on the back seat; Elijah opened the door which was amazingly unlocked. Elijah shook his head at his brother while he dragged Klaus out of the car onto the ground, Klaus woke up immediately, he got onto his feet and somehow much to slam Elijah against his car.

"Alex wants to talk to you," Elijah said.

"Well I don't want to talk to her," Klaus said as he took a step away from Elijah. "If she wants to talk about family why doesn't she talk to you since you're so close," Klaus said as turned away from his brother.

"But you're the one that's related to her."

"Distantly related and it means nothing to me," Klaus said.

"Family means family, it doesn't matter how distant it is," Elijah said.

"Fine if I talk to her will you leave me alone," Klaus said.

"Yes."

"Fine, let's go."

"I'll drive," Elijah said.

"I'm perfectly fine to drive," Klaus said as he headed towards his car.

Klaus got into the passenger seat and sat there.

"On second hand you can drive," Klaus said.

Alex sat on the floor hugging up to her knees while the ghostly figures of her mother and father walked around her, they never said as word, soon after them Roderick joined them, finally Antony appeared. Alex knew it was him from the start; he was the only one to talk out of the ghostly figures which weren't really ghosts at all just messed up memories.

"I can make this stop," Antony said.

Alex shook her head.

"Fine," Antony said before he disappeared.

He reappeared right in front of her, she jumped backwards slamming into the wall behind her, the other ghostly figures disappeared and only Antony remained.

"Alex calm down," Elijah said.

But he wasn't there, she couldn't see him, Antony was somehow messing with her head, he wasn't really there or was he? Antony walked straight up to Alex and grabbed her shoulders, she could feel him and she felt him touch her. Unknown to Alex Elijah was the one grabbing her shoulders and that Antony was messing with her brain and sight. Alex pushed what she thought was Antony away; she would have continued to hurt him if it wasn't for Klaus, the one person Antony couldn't make disappear.

"Alex," Klaus said.

Alex looked over at the door where he stood staring at her, there was no emotion in his face and yet that was comforting to her, Alex ran over to him and hugged him as hard as she could, she was to still shaking from shock.

"It's okay," Klaus said.

Klaus' voice made everything that Antony created disappear. The reason why Alex was seeing things and Antony was because her brain was messed up, there was now another personality that wanted out. But if Alex was near Klaus it seemed to all disappear, Antony and everything.


	24. The Big Bad Wolf

Klaus was shocked that Alex was hugging him, he didn't know the reason behind the instant hug but for some reason it made Alex happy, less shocked and confused as she was a few minutes earlier.

When Elijah and Klaus first stepped into Alex's room they knew something was wrong, she was uncontrollably shaking and she was shaking her head, Klaus knew it was shock but about what was a complete mystery.

"Elijah said you wanted to talk," Klaus said trying not to sound drunk.

Alex didn't give a verbal reply it was just a nod, Klaus looked over at Elijah who had just froze when Alex hugged Klaus.

"How about we talk when you feel better?" Klaus said.

Alex nodded again.

"Talk to Jackson I've got a feeling that this has something to do with magic," Klaus said to Elijah.

Elijah left the room and headed towards the front door while Klaus took Alex to her bed and told her to sleep, she would feel better in the morning. After waiting for Alex to go to sleep Klaus went downstairs to get a drink, he poured himself a glass but when he went to drink it he dropped it where it smashed onto the floor. The reason he dropped it was because he heard Alex scream, it was so sudden and unexpected that it shocked him.

* * *

Alex woke with a scream, she had a terrible night mare, the room was empty but Antony appeared at the end of the bed.

"Your mother is very disappointed in you," he said.

"Get away from me," Alex said as she threw a pillow at him.

The pillow just went straight through him, his image flickered a little and it looked like there were two people standing there inside each other, as if someone was wearing Antony as a skin. Antony smiled and started to laugh, so Alex looked around the room and noticed her mother standing to her right and her father standing to her left. Alex shook her head trying to get them to disappear but they wouldn't so she hugged up to her knees and placed her head on her knees with her eyes closed. Antony laughter ringed through her head, but one voice over powered it all.

"Alex there's nothing here," Klaus said.

Alex looked up and opened her eyes to see Klaus standing beside her bed.

"What happened?" Klaus asked.

"They were there."

"Who," Klaus asked.

"My parents," Alex said. "They hate me."

"I'm sure they don't hate you."

"I'm pretty sure they do, my whole family hates me," Alex said.

"I don't hate you," Klaus said.

Alex stared at Klaus and smiled a little.

* * *

Elijah in the mean time was pacing back and forth in Charlotte's living room; Jackson was staying with her until he decided where he wanted to go. Jackson and Charlotte scanned threw all the books they had on about magic, until Jackson remembered something he read once. It had nothing to do with magic but he got there feeling that this is what was happening to Alex.

"It's very common for someone to start seeing things after something like this, I'm pretty sure her brain is working differently, it's similar to a split personality, one side agrees with what Antony was thinking and the other side the side we all know."

"That doesn't explain why she went to Klaus," Elijah said.

"In times like this she needs family and since Klaus is pretty much that closet family she has it works for her."

"So how do we get Antony out?"

"You can't, he's technically not in there anymore, he's just someone that she agrees with, that side will want out and to do that it'll use whatever means I has at its disposal, it is very common for it to use fears," Jackson said.

Charlotte just sat there until she remembered Alex's biggest fear.

"Alex's biggest fear is her parents, if Antony or that other side is somehow using them against her it's going to very hard for her to move on," Charlotte said.

"Why would she fear her parents?" Jackson asked.

"She fears them because of what they must have thought about her leaving her husband," Charlotte said.

"So what can we do?" Elijah asked.

"We can't do anything it's all down to Alex and how she handles the situation."

"That's doesn't help."

"Well there isn't anything we can do because it's all in her head."

* * *

Alex sat in the kitchen while Klaus was in the fridge, she refused to stay in her room alone and so she came down here with him.

"Do you remember the first day we met?" Alex asked.

"Of course, I was sitting there watching you kill a werewolf," Klaus replied.

"When you figured out that I was hybrid were you just going to use me?" Alex asked.

Klaus went silent for a second.

"Yes, but when I found out that you did whatever you want whenever you wanted you weren't really part of anything," Klaus said as he finished making a sandwich.

Alex smiled.

"I thought you didn't do dresses," Klaus said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well that day when Tyler had that whole jealous stare thing going you were wearing a dress."

"I do then I just never liked it," Alex said.

"And why is that?"

"My mother always forced me to wear dresses, at the time I had no problem with wearing them but over the years when everything changed I changed and I decided that I hated dresses," Alex replied.

"Well I don't like wearing them either," Klaus said.

Alex laughed before getting a little confused.

"You've wore a dress?" she asked.

"Don't tell anyone but yeah," Klaus whispered.

"That's so funny and I thought you were meant to be the big bad wolf," Alex said.

"I've been around for a thousand years weird things are meant to happen."

"I guess."

* * *

Later that day Alex was lying on the lounge playing Angry Birds yet again while Klaus was painting something for the winter wonderland charity.

"I was never good at Art," Alex said.

"Well that's a shame," Klaus replied.

"Not that I cared," Alex said.

Stefan walked into the room Alex looked at him once before looking back at her game.

"Hey Stef," Alex said.

"Hey," Stefan replied in a tone that told everyone that he didn't like Alex much.

"What brings you here?" Klaus asked.

"We need to talk," Stefan said meaning alone.

"Alex hasn't got any friends to tell about our search for the cure," Klaus said as he finished painting.

One of Klaus' hybrids that hung around the house walked into the room, Alex avoided the hybrids because they all hated her so Alex finished her game and watched as the hybrid was ordered to take the painting. When the hybrid stared at Alex all she did was smile back at him because she didn't have to do whatever Klaus said.

Stefan stared at the hybrid until he left.

"Abraham Lincoln freed the slaves," Stefan said.

"What's the point if they're sired to me if I can't maximise on the benefits of free labour?" Klaus said as Alex smiled. "What are you doing here?" Klaus asked.

"Elena sired to Damon." "Which means I need to find the cure more than ever and here you making art," Stefan replied.

Alex zoned out about there because something caught her eye, someone to be more correct, she didn't want to bother the whole thing going on here so she just got up and followed the person. She followed them out to the backyard where she noticed no one was.

"Have fun," someone whispered into her ear.

Alex turned around and there was no one, she looked around herself a full 360 degrees and still no one.

"Enjoy what it is to be a vampire," the voice said again.

Alex still couldn't see anyone.

"I must be seeing and hearing things now," Alex said.

"You're not hearing things," the voice said.

Alex still couldn't find the owner of the voice which was a little creepy, the voice sounded so familiar but she couldn't pin point it and she could hear anyone walking around. So she decided to just return to the lounge room to see Klaus sitting where she had been lying and Stefan holding a sword in his hands.

"I think right now I'm the best friend you've got," Klaus said as Alex leaned against the door frame.

Later that night Alex walking around town after she heard the voices again, she was staying around people until the voice forced her to leave where everyone was. She was in the middle of nowhere when she heard the voice again but this time it sounded more real as if it was someone was staying it. Alex turned to see a complete mirror image of herself just standing there staring at her.

"How," Alex asked.

"You will never know," the image said before she came running towards Alex.

Alex put her arms out in front of her to try and stop the image but it wasn't going to do anything, the image ran right through her arms and into her body, Alex dropped to the ground completely unconscious.


	25. The Dark Alex

Alex's eyes opened quicker than lightning, she slowly sat up and finally stood onto her feet.

"About time, let's see how she likes living in the shadows while I kill people," Alex said.

Alex was heading away from the area when she smelt blood and heard talking.

"Klaus, please, don't hurt him, he's my son, he's all I have," a female said.

"And you're all he has," Klaus replied.

Alex smiled, she knew what was going to happen before it happened, she didn't know what caused Klaus to suddenly think like this or why but she didn't care.

There was a gasp of shock and a splash before Alex could hear bubbles and more splashes, when the splashing finally ended Alex heard Klaus leave. Alex didn't care about whom Klaus killed and what happened because this wasn't the real Alex but the split personality that loved dark cold places and death.

Alex went around town killing random people that were alone, the first she killed was walking home and he was drunk which was perfect. Another thing The Dark Alex loved was scary people, The Dark Alex was part of Alex before she met Klaus and Elijah and she was the one that loved the tattoos and killing people. But after she met them she was pushed away into the darkness, sure she liked it but she missed the whole killing people, when she figured out that her brain was messed up after Antony. The dark Alex knew that this was the perfect time to take back what was hers, she first used Antony to scare Alex but that didn't work because Klaus was around so she decided to just to it herself.

Alex was walking around town when someone grabbed her shoulder and turned her to face them, it was Elijah.

"What have you done?" Elijah asked when he noticed the blood.

"I killed someone," Alex stated.

"You can't kill people and leave them in the open for everyone to find."

"I can do whatever I want."

"You're not Alex," Elijah said.

"I am Alex, we are the same, sure I like killing people but that's what I'm meant to do," Alex said as she pushed Elijah away.

Alex disappeared into the night before Elijah could react; when Alex stopped she was standing in the town square where there was a bunch of people a hardly any light because no one could see the blood. But any vampires or hybrids in the area would be able to smell it and that was when Alex got into trouble, she was just walking when someone with supernatural speed grabbed and took her away from everyone.

Alex landed face first into the ground when they stopped moving, Alex slowly got off the ground because she didn't really care who grabbed her because they would be dead in less than five minutes. Alex turned to see Tyler standing there with anger in his face, something had happened and Alex guessed that Tyler was angry.

Alex thought about it and she figured that the person Klaus drowned was related to Tyler because he was trying to get his revenge on her because she was friends with Klaus.

"Did you help him kill them?" Tyler asked.

Alex was confused.

"I have no idea who you're talking about," Alex said.

She truthfully didn't know what Tyler was on about, The Dark Alex could see all of Alex's memories and there was nothing about killing multiple people recently.

"The hybrids, he killed them," Tyler said as he pushed Alex.

Alex flew through the air until she hit a tree; she managed to remain on her feet, which was Tyler's bad luck.

"If you touch me again I will kill you," Alex said as she walked towards Tyler.

Tyler grabbed her this time and threw her in the opposite direction, the same direction she was walking. The reason why Alex did nothing to prevent this is because she wanted Tyler to touch her again because she wanted to kill him.

As Alex threw through the air she landed on her hands performing a perfect handstand before using all her strength to push against the ground so she went flying up into the air. While mid air she flipped and twisted so when she landed on her feet she was facing Tyler.

"That the best you got?" Alex asked.

Tyler stared at Alex before running full speed at her, Alex grabbed Tyler around the neck as he ran towards her and with one quick movement she broke his neck. He fell to the ground dead, but he would wake up soon, so Alex grabbed Tyler's head and was about to rip his head off when she flew there the air again. Alex smashed against a tree popping a few of her vertebrae out of place, as Alex lie on the ground trying to get enough strength to push the vertebrae back into place she looked over at Tyler. Kneeling right next to Tyler was Caroline; Alex popped the vertebrae back into place and managed to stand on her feet while cracking her back.

"If Klaus didn't like you I would kill you," Alex said while death staring her.

"Just go away," Caroline said.

"I am," Alex said before she left and headed back to the mansion.

When she got to the mansion she went straight to her room where she quickly fell asleep because that fight with Tyler and Caroline made her very tired.

* * *

In the morning Alex woke in her room having no idea how she got here, for some reason The Dark Alex could see her memories but the normal Alex could see hers, Alex quickly noticed the blood on her face. She walked into her bathroom and washed her face, she cleaned her hands and grabbed clean clothes, Alex got changed before she went do to the lounge room where she found Klaus relaxing on the lounge.

"What happened last night?" Alex asked.

"Well I killed all my hybrids and Tyler's mother," Klaus said in dead neutral tone.

"How did I get here?" Alex asked.

"You just walked in, why is there something I should know?" Klaus asked.

"No I'm fine."

Alex left the lounge room and ran into Elijah when she tried to go back to her room.

"We need to talk about last night," Elijah said.

"What happened last night?" Alex asked.

"Do you remember anything?"

Alex shook her head.

"Does he know?"

Alex shook her head again.

"I'm getting this feeling that this will only happened night," Elijah said.

"It's weird, it was like looking into a mirror, she was me but not at the same time," Alex said.

"Okay Jackson and Charlotte said that you had to deal with this, they said it's like a split personality problem," Elijah said.

"I guessed, she reminds me of me before I came here."

"Maybe that's what you have to do."

"What?" Alex asked.

"Start acting like that again."

"Are you sure?"

"It's just a guess."

"Well there's no harm in trying, but first I want to try to get her more, I'm going see if I can see what happens tonight," Alex said.

"Are you sure that's wise?"

"Lock me up, I don't care, I just want to see what happens," Alex said.

"How are you going to manage that?" Elijah asked.

"I have one idea," Alex said.

Alex's idea was to just ask the split personality before she jumped into her body again, Alex wouldn't try and gain control if she's in control she let her remembers what happens. This was the only plan she had so she was hoping that this was going to work.

So Alex was sitting on the edge of her bed when the other dark Alex appeared, Alex figured out that she was completely imagining this whole thing because it works for her.

"I'm shock, I figured you would have tried to lock yourself up so that I couldn't do anything," The Dark Alex said.

"I thought about it but I knew it was useless," Alex replied.

"So what do you want?"

"I'll let you take control whenever you want as long as I am allowed to remember what happens," Alex said.

"Why should I let you see what happens?"

"Because I want to become like you again I miss it," Alex said.

"What about Elijah, you wanted to change for him?" The Dark Alex asked as she paced.

"He'll have to deal with it, I don't like being the helpless person, if I tried I could have stopped Antony in the first place," Alex replied.

"True," The Dark Alex said when she stopped.

"So do we have a deal?"

"Yes," The Dark Alex said before running and jumping into Alex's body.

Alex fell backwards onto her bed unconscious, Alex quickly opened her eyes and sat up again, she smiled and headed towards the front door to start her night of killing and feeding on people for fun.


	26. The Black Book of Death

Alex woke the next morning lying on her back in the middle of her bed, she felt fine and knew everything she remembered everything The Dark Alex did last night, Alex sat up and noticed a long lost black book sitting on her lap.

"I thought I lost this," Alex said as she picked up the book.

Alex flicked through the book and remembered why she made this book and what it was all about, on the first page of the book was a picture of Gordon with a giant red X over the picture and information. This book was her hit list, in this book was all the people that did anything against her and all the people she going to torture to death. On the second page was a man of the name Wolfgang, Alex remembered him as clear as day, he begged and pleaded to be turned and Alex continuously refused until he drugged her and stole her blood. When she woke after being drugged he was gone and left no clues to where he went but Alex quickly found him and kept tabs on him since.

Alex's book didn't have many names left because she had dealt with them over the years, now there was probably only three people left and David was one of those people he was the right hand man to Gordon. If she didn't get the chance to get Gordon herself, David would be good enough.

Alex closed the book and got off her bed, she started packing straight away, it was time to finish off her book and it was time to kill everyone in her book, to finally finish what she started. While she was packing Elijah appeared at her open door and asked.

"Where would you be going in a rush?"

"I have to finish something," Alex replied.

"Will this have anything to do with The Dark Alex?"

"Yes and no, before I deal with her I'm going to end the things I started," Alex said.

"Don't get killed."

"I won't," Alex said as she finished packing her bag.

Elijah blocked her way when she tried to walk through the door.

"What now?" Alex asked.

"I think you're forgetting something," Elijah said looking over at her bed.

"Oh right," Alex said remembering the book.

Alex walked over the bed, grabbed the book and headed back to the door, Elijah still blocked her again.

"What is it this time?" Alex asked Elijah.

"I forgot something," Elijah said.

"That makes..." Alex started before Elijah leaned over and kissed her.

She kissed him back before she slipped past him and into the hallway.

"Are you going to tell Klaus that you're leaving?" Elijah asked.

"I'm leaving you with that problem," Alex replied without stopping.

Alex was out of the of the mansion before anything else happened, she would have told Klaus that she was leaving but he didn't control her and he couldn't make her stay.

Alex walked into town and out before anyone could breathe, that was mainly thanks to her supernatural speed, she didn't want to run into anyone and get stuck in a fight that she wasn't part of. The town seemed pretty empty at this time anyway, they were all probably hanging around where Tyler's mum got killed, Alex figured out it was Tyler's mum when she remembered what happened.

Alex checked her bed and decided to go after Wolfgang first since he was the further away, she was going to work from far to near, David was closer he was living in Atlanta as far as she knew. Alex got on the closet plane and headed to the capital so she could get on a flight for Berlin, Wolfgang was German and he didn't know much more than that, the reason why he wanted to turn is because he lost someone close to him. Wolfgang wasn't a smart person and could easily be tracked, but thanks to Alex's book he couldn't out run her, the book was fused with magic, if you had blood from someone you could fused that with the book and it would tell you where they were. Since she feed on him minutes before he drugged her she had his blood in her mouth, it didn't matter if they were dead or alive it would give you a location of the person whose blood it was. Alex had blood from everyone in her book apart from David who she never met apart from that one time he came into Gordon's office.

When Alex landed in Berlin it wasn't hard at all to find the address where Wolfgang was, she stood outside the front door of the apartment thinking about how she would do this.

Wolfgang was sitting at his desk in his apartment when he heard the front door of his apartment get smashed to pieces, he knew straight away that it was supernatural and Wolfgang decided then not to get involved in a fight. Even though he was vampire he never fought that's why he had heaps of people hating him, he used people and was never good at covering up his tracks.

Wolfgang opened the window behind him and started to climb out onto the fire escape when someone grabbed him and threw him to the ground. The front door getting smashed was a distraction.

When he landed on the ground he landed on his back, as he looked up he saw the person jumped off the fire escape and landed almost on top of him. Their legs were either side of his waist and they had one hand on his chest which was preventing him getting up of the ground, this person was much stronger than him.

The person looked up into the Wolfgang's eyes.

"Alexandra?" Wolfgang asked.

"The one and only, you're dead," Alex said as she plunged her hand into his chest.

After the screaming Wolfgang said.

"I'm sorry."

"I don't care," Alex replied before she grabbed his heart and removed it from his chest.

Alex stared down at Wolfgang's body, she wasn't going to try and hide it because she wasn't staying which meant they weren't going to find her and if they did they couldn't stop her. Alex threw the heart away and wiped the blood on Wolfgang's shirt before walking away from the dead body. Alex had noticed that it was nightfall so it wasn't much of a shock that she heard.

"I'm really shocked, I didn't think you had it in you," The Dark Alex said as she leaned against a wall.

"Well I would have to thank you, without you I wouldn't know what to do," Alex said.

"I would have preferred more torment," she replied.

"I know you would have, do you want to go around a kill more people now?" Alex asked as she opened her arms.

The Dark Alex stopped leaning against the wall and thought about it.

"Nah you did a good enough job here, but next time use my advice, more torture and torment," The Dark Alex said before she disappeared.

"You got it," Alex replied.

Alex left the ally and Berlin before anyone noticed her involvement in anything suspicious, Alex got on the first plane to Dublin, Ireland, where the next target was.

The next target went by the name of Julian, he had wronged Alex by promising answers and not giving them, Alex was busy looking for answers about her brother to deal with this guy, but now she had time and plenty of it. When she landed in Dublin it wasn't hard to find a way to the smaller town of Bray, once in Bray she quickly found the inn which he owned, as soon as she stepped inside she noticed it was practically empty apart from the one or two drunken guys at the bar. Alex took a seat at a table and waited to see if Julian was here now, it didn't take long for Julian to appeared, he stepped out of the back kitchen to the bar area. While he was looked after the drunken guys Alex quickly sped into the kitchen and waited for him to come back into the kitchen. When he stepped into the kitchen she grabbed and stabbed a knife through his shoulder, she snapped the handle off the blade so it would be harder for him to remove, since he was a werewolf he would heal.

"What do you want Alex?" Julian asked.

"Revenge on you, you made a promise and never kept it, you ran away which was a big mistake," Alex said as she grabbed another knife.

"I can tell you anything you want."

"I don't need to know anything," Alex said as threw the knife at Julian.

The knife stabbed right through Julian's right lung and into the wall pinning him to the wall even more.

"What about Antony?" Julian asked.

"He's gone, dead as a matter of fact," Alex said as she picked up another knife.

"What about your brother I know all about what Gordon did?" Julian pleaded.

"He's dead as well," Alex said before throwing the knife.

This knife pierced through his stomach and into the wall.

"Stop, what about Klaus?" Julian asked as Alex raised another knife ready to through it.

"Been there, have you got anything good to tell me?" Alex asked as she played with the knife.

Julian started to panic, he didn't know anything else.

"I don't know why I even bothered working with werewolves," Alex said as she placed the knife on the table.

"So you're letting me go?" Julian asked still pinned to the wall.

"Of course not," Alex said as she quickly picked up the knife and stabbed it through his heart.

He wouldn't be waking up from that anytime soon.

"Torturing, yes, tormenting, yes," The Dark Alex said as she appeared.

"What do you want?" Alex asked.

"Not much just checking in, make David suffer, okay," The Dark Alex said.

"You got it," Alex said before leaving the inn.


	27. Good Funny Things Happen Around Klaus

Alex got back to the states as quick as she could.

Alex decided to go and kill David as quick as possible so she could turn she attention to something fun, as soon as Alex landed in Atlanta she went to work tracking down this David guy. It was difficult but not impossible; Alex eventually found the right David.

She waited outside his house for him to return home from work, David finally pulled up in his driveway, as soon as he was out of his car Alex grabbed and pushed him against his car making the car move sidewards slightly.

"I didn't know," David said.

"I don't care if you didn't know, you helped him, so you're going to die," Alex said.

"I didn't know he was using your brother," David said.

"Daddy," a little boy said from behind Alex.

"Go back inside Sam, it's okay," David said while Alex still held him.

Alex let go of David as the little boy ran back inside.

"I only did what Gordon said because he threatened my family," David said.

Alex leaned against the car thinking, _do I kill him? He didn't do anything he just worked for Gordon._

Alex turned to face David, behind David she saw The Dark Alex standing in the front yard, Alex looked at David and decided that it wasn't worth killing him; he was a man who just got caught in the middle.

"You are free to go, I'm not going to kill you, but if you ever give a reason too I will not think twice about it," Alex said before walking away.

Alex was about to run at top speed when David grabbed her shoulder, she turned around to face the man.

"I am the sole owner of everything Gordon had, your brother had this, it was in a secret draw in Gordon's office, I think you should have it," David said as he placed a ring in her hand.

David turned and walked into his house leaving Alex standing in the middle of the street staring at the ring in her hand in the light of a nearby street light. Alex noticed that the ring was made of gold with a huge green rock with a gold, A, symbol on top of the rock, the green rock was emerald cut and was amazing. Alex figured that this was made of emerald and that William was going to give to Alex.

Alex slowly made her way back to the airport and headed back to Mystic Falls, once in Mystic Falls she held her bag on her shoulder with the book inside and headed towards the mansion, she could use sleep.

Alex stepped inside the front door of the mansion really tired to only be asked a lot of questioned that blurred together, when she amazed she managed to understand anything Elijah said.

"Would you like to explain?"

"Explain what?" Alex asked.

_Here we go a speech about killing people, _Alex thought.

"Why didn't you take so long?" Elijah asked with a smile.

"I didn't take long because I wanted you to smile like that when I got back," Alex said as she headed towards Elijah.

Alex walked past him without even stopping.

"That doesn't really make sense," Elijah said.

"You love it," Alex said.

Alex made it to her room, it was late at night and she wanted to just get to sleep, but nothing really goes as planned in this mansion, as soon as she got comfortable a certain hybrid pain in the ass turned up lying on her bed beside her.

"Are you busy tomorrow?" Klaus asked.

"As far as I know no, but I'm busy trying to get to sleep now," Alex said as she rolled away from Klaus.

"I'm visiting the hunter to see if he is any closer to finishing off his hunter mark," Klaus said.

"Who's this hunter?" Alex asked hoping he would leave if she talked to him.

"Jeremy Gilbert, he's out at their lake house, so you in or not?"

"This better be fun," Alex said.

"If Damon pisses me off it might be," Klaus said as he got off Alex's bed.

"Good," Alex replied before she went to sleep.

The next day Alex went with Klaus to the Gilbert lake house, it wasn't a bad place, different to Mystic Falls but everything is different in their own little way.

In Klaus' car Alex asked about everything to do with Jeremy being a hunter.

"So what's the big deal about Jeremy?" Alex asked.

"He's a hunter," Klaus replied.

"Is that something important? Because Alaric was a hunter as well," Alex said.

"There are actual hunters that are stronger than humans and they have this mark that grows every time they kill a vampire, I need the whole mark so I can find the cure to vampirism."

"Okay, I'm guessing that this cure is for someone else," Alex said.

"Of course, I need Elena's human blood to create more hybrids, so it's for her," Klaus said.

Klaus stopped the car outside a wooden lake house near a lake, it was massive.

Klaus and Alex found Damon and Jeremy hanging out the back of the house between the house and the lake, it was a beautiful view, if it wasn't for the fact that Alex was here with Klaus and good funny things happened around Klaus she would have zoned out.

"I'm sorry did I interrupt play time," Klaus said as he walked over to Jeremy and Damon.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Jeremy asked.

"Appreciating the sights and smells of nature," Klaus said as he continued to walk.

Alex on the other hand just appeared leaning against the tree not far from Damon and Jeremy, she smiled because neither of them liked her and to her that was fun, Damon death stared at her.

"Twelve that's a number, that's how many of my hybrids I slaughtered with my sword, three that's how many days it took to quail the urges to kill your brother after he knowingly watched as I walked into a death trap. One that's the number of purposes you serve," Klaus said while Alex smiled.

"You are here to grow Jeremy's mark, so I'll ask again, how many vampires has he killed since he's been here," Klaus continued.

There was a short silence between Klaus and Damon before Damon replied.

"Zero," Damon replied.

"That's a pity, I'm going to need that cure sooner rather than later," Klaus said as he walked back towards Alex and the tree she was leaning against. "Hybrid shortish and all, how can I help?" Klaus asked.

"You know, now that you mention it, Jeremy watch and learn," Damon said as he played with a gun.

He suddenly started shooting Klaus in the chest, Alex immediately started laughing. So many people hated Klaus which made good fun times for Alex.

"That's for Caroline Lockwood," Damon said as he lowered the gun.

Damon looked over at Alex who had stopped laughing.

"You want some too," Damon asked.

"I'm good," Alex replied.

Later that night Alex was standing on the bank of the lake when The Dark Alex appeared next to her.

"If you want to talk about David I'm not talking about him," Alex said staring out across the lake.

"David I can live with," The Dark Alex replied.

"Why do you even bother? You could just take over my body and do whatever you want, but you hang around to have a chat," Alex said as she faced The Dark Alex.

"Even though I have fun controlling our body I can't have what I really want because of you."

"What do you really want?" Alex asked.

"You'll figure it out in time, you'll want it as well," The Dark Alex said before she disappeared.

Alex listened to everything around her because she felt free to do whatever she wanted whenever she wanted.

"Now I know why those hybrids hated you, you are annoying," Damon said.

"Actually I'm just perplexed as to why Jeremy hasn't killed any vampires," Klaus replied.

"Darwinism Klaus, he needs to be able to protect himself before we hunt down his first vampire nest," Damon said.

"And here I was thinking you were the fun brother," Klaus said. "Let's play a little game, shall we, Jeremy needs more victims and there is a whole town of people down the road just waiting to be turned into vampires for the slaughter," Klaus continued.

"You don't think that occurred to me Klaus," Damon said.

"Tragedy is Damon it did occur to you and yet you choose to ignore it, my guess is that you did it to impress Elena, somehow to her you'll find away to spare innocent lives and still walk Jeremy down the moral high road," Klaus said. "That's why I've already made the necessary corrections."

"What'd you do?" Damon asked.

Later that same night Alex was sitting on a bar surrounded by dead humans in transition.

"So did you really kill all those hybrids?" Alex asked.

"I thought you didn't like them."

"I don't, I'm wondering," Alex said.

"If you're worried about me killing you don't, you're probably my best and only friend," Klaus said.

"I don't think we're at the best friend stage yet," Alex joked.

Klaus turned back to his drink he was making when Damon, Jeremy and their human friend Matt walked into the bar.

"I was beginning to worry that you boys wouldn't find the place," Klaus said as he stared at his drink.

"What the hell?" Jeremy whispered.

"Did you kill all these people?" Matt asked.

"Not actually," Klaus replied. "There is transition, killing them is your job," Klaus said to Jeremy.

"You said you were going to commit to doing this, another way," Jeremy said.

"Well I thought about it," Damon said. "And then I realised his idea was better," Damon continued.

Alex smiled while she sat on the edge on the bar not far from Klaus and watched as the people around her started wake up.


	28. Angry Birds the Original Addiction

Alex sat on the bar while Klaus got off his stool and stood beside the bar facing Damon, Jeremy and Matt, Alex smiled as she watched the humans waking up, she knew what was going to happen even if no one like it.

"No way, I'm not doing this." Jeremy said while Alex shook her head with a smile.

She knew that he would do it because she knew Klaus would threaten someone and Matt seemed like a good threat.

"What's makes you think you have a choice?" Klaus asked.

"You have to kill vampires to complete the hunter's mark, mark equals cure, you're in a bar full of almost vampires, get your hunt on," Damon said.

"Screw you," Jeremy replied which made Alex smile. "You said I wouldn't have to kill innocent people," he continued.

"Jeremy, they're not people," Damon replied calming.

Damon was right they weren't people and Alex knew that if any of these people got to live their full life nothing good would come out of it.

"Enough, have at it or else" Klaus said.

"I don't take orders from you, dick," Jeremy replied.

Even though Klaus would probably be Alex's closet friend she smiled and almost laughed at Jeremy calling him a dick, she didn't care because she didn't care, Klaus could stick up for himself and it was fun when people disagree with him.

"Hunter's can't be compelled," Jeremy continued after throwing a stake onto the ground.

Klaus walked over to Jeremy smiling, Alex just sat there on the bar watching the whole thing, she didn't say a word because she didn't know much about what was going on to say anything about it.

"You're right, I can't compel you," Klaus said.

Alex zoned out after that because her phone starting ringing, she pulled it out of her pocket noticed that Elijah was calling and made her way outside. Alex stood up on the bar and walked along it towards the door; she jumped off and walked outside while she pressed the answer button. Damon watched as she left, he still didn't like her that much and she didn't like him that much either.

"Hey Elijah," Alex said as she stepped outside.

"_Where are you?" Elijah asked calmly._

"I'm still will Klaus, he's threatening people while I sit and smile," Alex said.

"_You tend to spend a lot more time with him than with me," Elijah replied concerned._

"Elijah you don't have to jealous, I'm friends with Klaus and that's it," Alex said.

"_Okay, but I wish to spend more time with you."_

"I know," Alex said.

Elijah hung up shortly after that, he probably had things to do, Alex thought about going back into the bar but The Dark Alex turned up again.

"Do you just like popping up?" Alex asked.

"I only pop up when you think about me."

"I wasn't thinking about you, I don't think I ever do," Alex replied.

"Well I only pop up when you're not thinking about me," The Dark Alex replied with a smile.

Alex shook her head before she responded to her.

"What do you want?" Alex asked.

"I don't know I just wanted to talk."

"Well I don't," Alex replied.

"I don't think you really have a choice in the matter," The Dark Alex replied.

"Well if you want to take control of my body do it already I don't care at all anymore."

"Well that's not fun, I'll just chill somewhere else since no one can see me."

The Dark Alex disappeared, she was starting to become a problem and Alex needed to sort that out, Alex knew that it was her problem to fix and that no one could really help. Klaus still didn't know about the whole split personality thing because she never told him and she didn't plan to either.

Alex stood near the door while Matt and Jeremy ran out towards Damon's car; they grabbed weapons out of the car which made Alex smile because she knew what Klaus was making them do.

"Talking to your-self is the first sign of insanity," Damon said as he walked out.

"And you would know," Alex replied.

Damon smiled before heading towards the car where Jeremy and Matt were standing, Alex walked back inside to find some of the humans feeding while others were coming to grips with what they are. Meanwhile Klaus was compelling them to kill Matt, Alex smiled because that was something she didn't think of, she thought about compelling them to go after Jeremy and threatening Matt but never compelling them to kill Matt. Alex jumped back onto the bar after she placed her phone back into her pocket, she leaned over a grabbed a bottle of alcohol while Klaus finished compelling the vampires.

"So what did Elijah want?" Klaus asked.

"Not much, he's jealous because I spend more time with you than him but I don't think that matters," Alex replied before swallowing a mouthful from the bottle.

"Well he doesn't like me so much since I faked my own death," Klaus replied.

"If he hates you so much why does he stay?" Alex asked.

"Because of you," Klaus said.

"True, I didn't think of that."

"So what did Damon mean about insanity?" Klaus asked.

"Nothing, I'm pretty sure he was talking about you."

"Well I would have to insane to be friends with you," Klaus replied with a smile.

"That goes both ways," Alex said.

Klaus and Alex returned to his mansion she had to spend time with Elijah because he was jealous. After spending the night talking with Elijah about all sorts of things because he wanted to get to know her more she finally got tired the next day, not tired as in falling asleep tired, tired as in bored. So she went for a walk around the mansion that's when she noticed Elena was here which was a very odd thing for her, as far as Alex knew the time she spent here she hadn't once seen her in this mansion.

She was sitting with Klaus talking about needing his help to stop his brother, Kol, Alex hadn't met Kol personally yet and she really didn't want too, she hardly knew him and she was okay with only knowing two original brothers. Alex walked into the room around the back of the lounge Klaus was sitting and sat on the opposite arm rest to the end Klaus was sitting at, she smiled as Elena looked at her. Klaus on the other didn't really care, Alex would figure out sooner or later what was going on around here, because that's something she was good at when she was bored.

"While I would love to cure you to make more hybrids, I do have another reasons for finding the cure not the least of which is destroying it, so you lot can't use it against me," Klaus said.

"Whatever our differences we want the same thing, please Klaus I'm begging you," Elena said as she learned forward.

Alex decided to stay out of this conversation until she knew what was happening first, Klaus gave in so he pulled his phone out a preceded to call Kol as Alex guessed it would be.

"Little brother, just two days home and I'm told you've gone and made a mess," Klaus said.

"_Come on Nik, I'm only having some fun," Kol replied._

"Those vampires were for my hunter," Klaus said.

"_Well make some more," Kol said._

At this point Alex lost interesting because Klaus was putting on a good show for Elena and Kol sounded like a teenager with a power problem, Alex decided to pull out her phone and play Angry Birds until something interesting happened.

While Alex played her game she zoned everything out, the sound of Klaus talking and the sound of Elena completely disappeared, she heard nothing since the volume on her game was turned off. But because she was zoned into this game and nothing else she couldn't really pay attention to anything else, while she played the game she didn't noticed that Klaus was finished with talking to Kol and that Elena had left.

"Why do you play that game?" Klaus asked still sitting where he had been.

Alex pressed pause and looked at him.

"It distracts me and Elena bored me," Alex replied before returning to her game.

She tried to zone Klaus out because she knew he would say something or do something but she couldn't do it.

"How about you show me how to play it?" Klaus asked.

"I'm shocked an Original Hybrid that has a terribly creepy messed up name wants to learn to play a video game," Alex said as she gave up.

"My name isn't that creepy," Klaus said.

"Sure thing, Niklaus," Alex said as she hissed at the end of his name.

"Are you going to show me or not?"

"Fine," Alex said before she threw him her phone. "You pretty much just have to kill those green pigs with the birds," Alex said as she moved so he was now sitting on the back of the chair.

"Sounds pointless," Klaus replied.

"It gets addictive," Alex said.

"There is no way this game could get addictive," Klaus said as he finished the level.

About half an hour later Klaus was fully into the game and had stopped talking because that's how into it he was.

"I think you should give it back," Alex said.

"After this level," Klaus replied.

"You said that three levels ago."

"I promise," Klaus said.

"You said that as well."

"Can we walk to your room first?"

"Fine," Alex said as she gave in.

Alex climbed off the lounge while Klaus slowly got up and headed towards the door, unfortunately it was a step down into this room so when Klaus reached the step up he forgot to step up and tripped over. Alex's phone hit the ground causing the battery to fall out but not break it, Alex picked up her phone while Klaus just sat on the floor.

"What are you doing?" Alex asked.

"I should get that game," Klaus replied.

"No you shouldn't, you're like a new vampire around blood but about a video game," Alex said.

"You can't tell me what to do, I'll do whatever I want," Klaus replied.

"Now you sound like a ten year old," Alex replied as she stood above him.

Klaus grabbed her ankle and pulled her down so she was sitting on the ground with him.

"What was that for?" Alex asked.

"Well if I have to sit here you might as well," Klaus said.

"You don't have to sit here and you could have got up," Alex said.

"I could have."

"You're a pain you know that," Alex replied

"You love it," Klaus said.

Alex fell silent, she didn't know what to say, she just finished telling Elijah that he didn't have to be jealous about the time she spent with Klaus and he has to say that word.

"I should go," Alex said as she got up and headed for the main stairs. "See you later Niklaus," Alex said in her creepy voice.

"Yeah same Alexandra," Klaus said in an English accent.

Alex shook her head as she headed towards the stairs and headed towards her room hoping to avoid Elijah, who was either here or not, she wasn't sure anymore.


	29. The Haunting Truth

**This chapter takes my fan fic in a completely new direction, I'm in advance for any fans of the Alex and Elijah relationship, but I hope you still enjoy it.**

Alex made it to her room without running into Elijah if he was still here; she stepped into her room and saw The Dark Alex sitting on the edge of her bed.

"What now? Why can't you just leave me alone?" Alex asked.

"I could but don't you want to know what they compelled you to forget," The Dark Alex said as she stood.

Alex closed her bedroom door before she said.

"They never compelled me to forget."

"That's what someone who doesn't remember would say," The Dark Alex said.

"Will you leave me alone after this?" Alex asked.

"No but I will stop popping up all the time, I'll only pop up when you want," The Dark Alex said.

"How can I trust you?"

"You can't, I can leave now and you'll never know."

The Dark Alex started to walk away and fade as well.

"Wait," Alex quickly said.

She wanted to know what they compelled her to forget, if that was even true.

"You sure," she asked.

"Yes," Alex replied.

The Dark Alex walked over to Alex as her image returned to normal, she placed her hand on Alex's forehead and Alex fell unconscious, while she was unconscious it was like having a dream of the memory.

* * *

_1962..._

_Alex sat backstage upstairs staring down at the playing band on the huge stage, she had heard that this was her brother's favourite band and was hoping he would turn up, but her hopes had been broken since she first got here. Alex hardly ever cried but she couldn't stop the tears, she missed her brother the most, she didn't like not knowing where he was, sure he would be older and different but he was still William. Her legs hang high above the band playing below while she leaned on the middle rail of the rails the tears ran down the her cheeks, she just wanted to see him, hear his voice. Alex stared out across the waves of crowds and felt even worse, they were having fun and here she was crying, she wiped the tears away from her face, she thought about leaving but this was closet she has been to her brother in the last couple of years._

_As Alex sat there she heard someone walk out onto the catwalk, they walked towards and she was fully prepared to compel them to jump because she was depressed but when that person disappeared and reappeared next her she knew that something was up. She could tell that this person wasn't human which meant she was probably going to fight them._

"_Are you okay love?" he asked with a voice she had never heard before._

_She sniffled a little before nodding, she didn't want to turn to look at this guy because she just wanted him to leave her alone, but then part wanted him to stay, she wasn't totally sure why she did the next thing. She grabbed the guy's ankle and pulled him down so he was sitting on the catwalk with her._

"_What was that for?" he asked as he sat up._

_Alex smiled for the first time that night, she felt a little better._

"_It's rude if you get to stand there and I have to sit here," Alex replied._

"_You could have got up," the guy replied._

"_I could have," Alex said as her smile faded and she turned back to the crowd._

"_Are you waiting for someone?"_

"_Yeah my brother, he's human and I haven't seen him in years," Alex said._

"_I'm surprised that he still likes you."_

"_He's my brother and he doesn't care what I am, he loves me no matter what," Alex said with a hint of anger in her voice._

"_I wasn't trying to make you angry, it's just brother's do the most uncanny things," the guy said as he leaned against the opposite railing Alex was leaning against._

_The guy's feet were next to her, she looked at his feet and noticed his very expensive shoes, she started to wonder why would someone with that money be here talking to her._

"_Why are you here?" Alex asked as she continued to stare out into the crowd._

"_I'm looking for my brother as well, he picked this as a meeting place, I don't understand why they aren't any good," he replied._

"_I've been here since they started how do you think I feel?" Alex said as she turned to look at the guy._

_He smiled, his hair was a shade of brown that was remarkable and his eyes sparkled as the lighting reflected off them, Alex could barely look away and she didn't want too._

"_So is your brother a vampire?" Alex asked._

"_Yeah, he's been my side since we were turned," the guy said._

"_Wow turned at the same time, I wish I had someone to be around all the time, my brother ages and I stick out a lot, I don't trust anyone enough to turn them so I'm alone in this big world," Alex said as stared at him._

"_My whole family was turned and even though some of them hate me they are still family and I will always hold them close to me," he replied._

"_I wish I could do the same but my family is gone, I never wanted this, I wanted to grow old and have a huge family as well," Alex said as she managed to look away._

"_To tell you the truth I never wanted this either, my parents forced it upon my brothers, sister and I."_

"_That's terrible why would they do that?" Alex asked as she pulled her legs up and faced him again._

"_They wanted to protect us, we lived among werewolves and after... my youngest brother... died they wanted to protect us," he said._

"_I'm getting the hint that you had something to do with that," Alex said._

_He gave her a weak smile that told her everything, he didn't want to talk about it and she wouldn't._

"_So I'm Alex, formally known as Alexandra," Alex said._

"_Nik, formally Niklaus," he replied._

"_Nik isn't such a bad name but what's with the Niklaus?"_

"_What's with the Alex? That's like a guy's name," Nik said._

"_Are seriously making fun of my name, I'm going to call you Nikki from now on," Alex said as she crossed her arms with a huge smile of her face._

_Alex knew that Nikki was a girl's name and the way she said it made it sound even more girly, Alex continued to smile while Nik came up with a response._

"_Fine I'm calling you Andy," Nik said._

"_Seriously Nikki," Alex asked._

"_Yes," Nik replied._

_Alex smiled but then she remembered her brother who she missed more than anything, whatever this was between Nik and her, was the closet she had ever let a male into her life after she was turned. Nik seemed to understand what she was thinking from her facial expressions because he asked._

"_Why don't you tell me about your brother?" Nik asked._

"_You really don't mind?"_

"_I told you about my brother."_

"_Not really but okay," Alex said. "His name is William and ever since I could talk and walk I was always around him, we were inseparable, he was there for me everyday day of my life, he loved me and he was the best brother I could ever have. I don't know what I would have done if he wasn't there," Alex said as the tears started to form into her eyes again._

"_It's okay," Nik said._

"_It's mostly tears of joy," she replied before wiping them away. "See my parents were the richest couple in the small town we lived, if it wasn't for my brother I would have turned out like all those other rich girls. He taught me wrong from right even when my mother tried to teach me to use people to get money, my mother was a gold digger if you couldn't figure it out and she wanted me to marry into a rich family. I did, but not for her but to get away from her, my brother visited me all the time and I'm pretty sure my husband was a little jealous that I spent more time with him, but he knew better. I miss him so much, I can handle him dying because I've grown to understand that fact, but I can't handle him disappearing," Alex said as the tears ran down her face._

_Nik leaned over wiped the tears off her face, he pulled her into a hug and she enjoyed it, she wasn't totally sure why she opened up to the complete stranger but she did._

"_You'll see him again, from what I've heard he wouldn't just disappear without another word," Nik said._

"_Thanks Nikki," Alex said as she smiled._

"_Why are you thanking me Andy?" Nik replied._

_The name was growing on Alex but she wouldn't like anyone else saying it._

"_I've needed to get so many things off my chest and that was a big thing," Alex said as Nik let go._

"_I'm glad to help, talking to you is better than this music," Nik said._

"_Yes it is," Alex agreed._

"_I have no idea how much longer my brother is going to be so I might as well sit here with you," Nik said._

"_Well I'm fairly certain mine isn't turning up," Alex said as she turned._

_She pushed herself next to Nik who had returned to leaning against the railing, she smiled as she sat next to Nik and stared out at the crowd. Nik placed his arm around her and pulled her down onto his chest, normally she wouldn't let anyone who was a male touch her like this but in his case he had gotten under her skin. Nik rested his chin on her head as she closed her eyes enjoying the moment._

"_I'm sorry," Nik said._

"_What for," Alex asked as she sat up and faced him._

"_I'm going to have to make you forget meeting me, I can't have my father using you against me," Nik said._

"_I won't tell anyone I swear," Alex pleaded._

_Alex didn't care how he could make her forget, she just didn't want to forget him, he was the first guy she had let into her life in decades. Alex stared into his eyes, he looked away before getting onto his feet, he pulled Alex onto her feet beside him, she continued to stare into his eyes while he just stood there._

"_Stop it, I won't do it," Nik said._

_Alex smiled a little, this was the closet she was to him the whole time apart from the moment she spent leaning on his chest, she was less than a inch from touching his chest but the whole time she couldn't stop staring into his eyes, those magical eyes. Alex leaned over and kissed Nik on the lips, he immediately returned to kiss until they both ran out of breath, Nik leant his forehead against hers and whispered._

"_I have to leave now."_

"_Will I see you again?" Alex asked._

"_We will live forever and ever, so of course you'll be seeing me again, Andy," Nik said as he took a step back._

"_Until next time, Nikki," Alex replied._

_Nik smiled before he disappeared into the night, Alex stood there for a moment she couldn't believe she went against one of her rules, never get involved with men. Alex turned to leave but practically ran into someone else, he was dressed similarly to Nik in a fancy suit, he stared down at Alex, his stare was over powering. He stared into her eyes and felt like she couldn't move, his stared made her freeze._

"_You will forget everything," he said. "Do you understand?" he asked._

"_I understand," Alex replied in a dead tone._

_Alex blinked, she looked around wondering why she was standing above a crappy band, she tried to remember why she was here but nothing came to her head, she couldn't remember, she gave up and left to search for a dark place for when the sun rose._

* * *

_Present Day..._

Alex woke, she was now lying in her bed, she didn't care how she got here all she cared about was the fact that she knew Klaus before this and the fact that Elijah made her forget everything to do with why she was there that night which wasn't going down good with her.


	30. Blood, Scotch and Wooden Bullets

Alex wanted to tear his head off, the happiest memory she had since losing her brother and he took that anyone from her, Alex threw everything off her bed; she ripped the sheets and pillows to pieces. She would have threw the bed across the room if she didn't give up and fell onto her knees, she hadn't cried since that night and now she started to cried because Elijah had taken away her memory of Nik and more importantly her brother.

The tears quickly disappeared when she returned to her feet and decided to cause pain to him instead and she would have turned her switch completely off for the first time if it wasn't for Klaus. She left her room and headed towards his room to check if he was here or not, but Klaus appeared into front of her, he obviously heard her yelling as she ripped everything to pieces.

"Get out of my way, he made me forget," Alex said as she placed her hand on his chest.

She pushed him to the side as easy as pushing a door open, he slammed into the wall to her right before she continued to walk towards his room.

"I'm sorry Andy," Klaus said.

That name made her stop in her tracks, he figured it out which meant he knew Elijah made her forget, she slowly turned around and wasn't any happier.

"When I found out what he did it was too late, you were gone," Klaus said.

Alex started to calm down because that was true, she knew now that if Klaus found her he would have made her remember because he couldn't make her forget.

"It's not just you he made me forget, he made me forget about William for years after that, he took him away from me, the last chance I had at finding him before he died and he took that away from me," Alex said as she started to break down.

What Alex said was true, since she forgot why she was at the stage she forgot about her brother for at least a couple of decades after that and by the time she remembered he was dead. Klaus appeared within arms reached of Alex in seconds; she reached out and hugged him while he placed his hand of the back of her head.

A few minutes later Alex pulled away and stared at Klaus with a huge smile on her face.

"I bet you missed Nikki a lot," Alex said.

"Not really," Klaus replied.

"Well you're going want to duck tape my mouth," Alex said.

"Whatever you say Andy," Klaus replied.

* * *

A few minutes later Klaus was alone in foyer of his mansion on his phone talking to Elijah.

"I wouldn't come back for a while if I were you," Klaus said.

"_What did you do?" Elijah asked concerned._

"It's not what I did, it's what you did a long time ago," Klaus said.

"_That's impossible, she can't remember unless someone compelled her to remember."_

"It wasn't me, I swear, she's got a lot of hate and anger built up and right now it's all pointed at you."

"_Why does she care so much? It's not like I made her forget anything important."_

"You don't get it, when you made her forget you made her forget her brother and for decades after that she had no idea who he was," Klaus said.

_Elijah fell silent; he knew how important William was to Alex._

"Just don't come back, she's really mad at you," Klaus said as he walked into his gym.

"_Okay," Elijah replied before hanging up._

Klaus stared over at Alex as she destroyed a punching bag, when the punching bag hit the ground she didn't stop, she grabbed the chain that once held the punching bag and pulled up. She flipped upside down and twisted her foot around the chain before starting to do ab crutches, Klaus smiled because she was determined to get Elijah back, but the smile faded when he realised that she will express her anger on everyone until she got to Elijah.

"I think you're taking this a little too far," Klaus said as he walked towards Alex.

"I think I'm taking this perfectly fine Nikki," Alex replied without stopping.

"What do you plan to do with my brother?"

"Why do you care?"

"He's family and I've lost enough family."

"I'm not going to kill so don't worry," Alex said as she stopped and hung upside down.

"Torment and torture," Klaus asked.

"Let's just say he's going to have a long time to regret making me forgot," Alex said as she stared at him.

"Don't do anything you'll regret," Klaus said as he headed to the door.

"See you around Nikki," Alex said before she continued.

"Same Andy," Klaus replied as he left.

He never liked being called Nikki, some people called him that to torment him but when Alex called him that her attitude made it funny and since he had a name for her it seemed fair.

* * *

A few hours later Alex was still in the gym this time she had two punching bags, she wasn't hitting them hard enough so they would break or smash into a wall close by, just enough like a human hitting them. One would swing away and the other would swing close, so she went back and forth between both punching bags until she got mad enough that she just punched them with all her strength. The punching bags smashed into the walls and fell to the ground, Alex just stood there and stared at the floor, so she performed a handstand and balanced for a couple of minutes before balancing onto one arm. This wasn't that hard thanks to vampire strength and everything but it was hard keeping your body up for long periods of time and Alex was planning to go for a long time until Klaus came into the room.

"You should really get out," he said.

"I'm fine," Alex replied.

"The school's decade dance has been cancelled so I'm sure there are plenty of people out and about," Klaus said.

"You would rather me to go out and kill people then stay here," Alex said as she balanced on all four fingertips and her thumb.

"You can't stay in here forever."

"I'm not going too, I'm just trying to take my mind off him," Alex replied as she switched hands.

"Get out," Klaus said before leaving.

Alex balanced for a couple of minutes before agreeing to what Klaus said, she decided to kill someone or multiple people to get her mind off Elijah, she wasn't planning on torturing him straight up. She planned to make him believe that she wasn't much to fear and then she would torture and torment him.

Alex was walking around the town square, it was very quiet and empty, even The Grill was quiet and she knew Klaus had left the mansion shortly after talking to her, so she had no idea where he was. Alex decided to get a drink or a couple, so she went inside the grill and compelled the bartender to give her a bottle of scotch for free, she sat at the bar and nothing happened, so she left with the bottle.

Alex walked around for a bit until she found a couple that were begging to be killed tonight and she compelled the girl to stay where she was and not move while Alex feed off her boyfriend, she didn't compel him. So he screamed and Alex placed her hand over his mouth to shut him up, when he fell to the ground dead she turned to the girl who covered her mouth so she wouldn't scream.

"You can run now," Alex compelled her.

Alex watched as the girl ran, she didn't go after her straight away because she didn't care, Alex picked out her scotch bottle took a sip and went after the girl.

The girl ran across the town square, Alex appeared in front of her and when the girl started to step backwards she disappeared and reappeared behind her, Alex grabbed her head and bite into her neck after she placed her bottle of scotch on the edge of the fountain. The girl screamed while Alex drained the life out of her, Alex didn't care about the body when it fell to the ground; she walked over to the fountain and picked up her bottle of scotch.

"Stop right there," someone said from behind her.

Alex turned around to see a police officer holding a gun towards her, Alex smiled as the police officer tightened their grip on the gun and on the trigger, they were about to fire at Alex when Alex zoomed forward and grabbed the gun. She held the gun and elbowed the officer in the head which made them fall unconscious, Alex held the gun in her hand and decided to keep it, Klaus told her to get out and she did.

Alex returned back to Klaus' mansion with an empty bottle of scotch in one hand and a gun loaded with wooden bullets in the other, Alex needed another drink she went into the room where the alcohol was. Alex stared at the bottles for a couple minutes before staring at the gun in her hand and smiling; she grabbed a bunch of bottles and headed back to the main foyer and main stairs.

Minutes later Alex was shooting at the bottles on the top step of the stairs with the gun in her left hand and another bottle of scotch in her right, Alex was right handed so she practically missed most of the bottles. After shooting all the bullets Alex walked into the small lounge room and passed out on the lounge with the bottle of scotch still in her hand.


	31. You're Non-Girlfriend Girlfriend

Alex woke with the bottle of scotch still in her hand, she could tell that she had been out for a while, how long she didn't know and didn't care; as a matter of fact she didn't care about anything at all. She had gone and done it, subconsciously, but now that she had completely turned her emotions off she felt great and better she wouldn't have to mess with The Dark Alex anymore. Because she had become her and since she was The Dark Alex she wouldn't be seeing her around anymore.

Alex continued to lie on the lounge until she heard the front door close and footsteps on glass, she smiled to herself because whoever it was, probably Klaus was walking on the mess she made and wouldn't be happy.

She finally sat up and thought about avoiding Klaus but decided against, she looked at the bottle in her hand before placing it on the coffee table in front of her; she didn't feel like drinking anymore. She had had all the fun she could for now, right now she was itching to kill or cause pain to someone.

Klaus stepped into the room and didn't say a thing; he wasn't looking all too good as if he was tortured or something.

"What's up with you?" Alex asked.

"I just spent days trapped in a room at the Gilbert house," Klaus said.

"Sounds like fun," Alex said.

Klaus stared at her.

"Well I'm out to kill someone," Alex said.

"Go kill Tyler if you want," Klaus said. "No wait don't kill him, I want him to suffer," Klaus said.

"Why did something happen to your non-girlfriend girlfriend?" Alex asked as she rolled her eyes.

"Your different," Klaus pointed out.

"Yeah so," Alex said as she left the room.

Alex walked through the main foyer towards the stairs but she never made it Klaus appeared in her way.

"Get out of my way," she said as she pushed him away and walked up the stairs.

"I'm not letting you just walk around and kill people because you turned your emotions off," Klaus said.

"So you're going to lock me up? I don't think so," Alex said as turned from the fifth step and looked down at Klaus.

"I could but where would the fun be in that," Klaus said.

"Let me guess your non-girlfriend girlfriend hates you more," Alex said as she sat on the stairs and rested her head on her hand.

"I not talking to you about her," Klaus said.

"It's not really fair, you know all my personal relationship problems so why can't I know yours," Alex said as she got comfortable by leaning backwards.

"I'm not telling you," Klaus said as he started to walk away.

"It's either that or I kill a bunch of people in town," Alex said as she looked away from Klaus and towards the ceiling.

Suddenly Klaus appeared practically on top of her holding her throat tightly; she was finding it hard to breathe.

"I'm not telling you," Klaus said.

If though she couldn't breathe she still could smile at him.

"I'm not telling you," he repeated before letting go of her throat.

He would have gotten off her if she didn't grab the back of his head and smash her lips against his, at first he found himself kissing her back until he remembered that she was family. He pulled away from the kiss to ask.

"You really don't care do you?" he asked.

"Not one bit," she said while a smile.

She didn't have to pull Klaus back because he did it himself.

* * *

The following morning after a shower and getting dressed Alex headed down to the kitchen, it was empty which was normal because this mansion was pretty much empty apart from Klaus and herself. She grabbed some food from the fridge and sat down at the island bench and started eating before she grabbed a blood bag from the fridge.

The day went pretty slow, nothing really happened until a werewolf named Hayley came by.

"Your Klaus' hybrid…" she said.

"I'm not his hybrid I'm my own hybrid," Alex interrupted.

"I was going to say his friend," she said.

"Oh I'm sorry, everyone thinks I'm one of his hybrids when I'm my own," Alex said.

"Tyler told me about you, he said you were difficult and you killed him," she said.

"Well I don't like him that much, not because Klaus hates him, it just because I don't know him and he thinks I agree with Klaus on everything, well I pretty much do but there are things I don't agree on and things I don't give a shit about," Alex said.

"That's very interesting," Klaus said as he stepped into the room.

"Not really," Alex said.

"I'm pretty sure Hayley here came to see me so if you don't mind leaving," Klaus said to Alex.

"I was here first and if I didn't feel like killing someone or doing something I would say no but I do so I'll be leaving, it was nice meeting you Hayley," Alex said as she stood.

"I think it was nice meeting you as well," she replied.

Alex nodded before leaving, Alex headed into town and towards The Grill she could really use a drink and The Grill was the only place in town where she could get one unless she stole it which was pretty much the same thing as going to The Grill. She stepped inside The Grill and looked around; nothing was happening eventually she figured out later that day why nothing was happening.

There was a party at the Salvatore Boarding House and since no living human owns the house she could just walk straight in and if there is a party technically she's invited even if she's not. Alex thought about secretly feeding on someone but remembered that Klaus said everyone was vervain, something about it being in the water system, which blew up Alex's plans.

Alex was sitting on the lounge with her feet on the coffee while the party continued around her, she had a bottle of alcohol in her hand and she was about to take a sip when someone took the bottle away from her. She looked up at Damon; she rolled her eyes and didn't move.

"You shouldn't be here and you shouldn't be drinking this," Damon said.

"And you're going to stop me," Alex asked.

"Why are you here?" Damon asked.

"Because I can be," Alex said as she looked away from Damon.

"I'm a little confused you could go anywhere you want because you're not sired to Klaus but yet you stay why?" Damon asked.

"I haven't had or seen this much action since," she paused. "I think it was sometime between World War One and World War Two, I don't really remember and don't really care," Alex said as she stood.

"Let me guess you turned your emotions off," Damon said.

"Correct," Alex replied after she made a clicking sound in the side of her mouth. "Hey look its Rebekah," Alex pointed out.

As soon as Damon turned she grabbed the bottle of alcohol from his hands and disappeared from that spot, she eventually sat on the stairs and finished the bottle until she decided to leave, this party wasn't as fun as she thought it was going to be, no one was dead yet.

Alex quickly left avoiding everyone, she didn't need Damon or someone else talking to her, Alex went for a walk through the woods and found Caroline and Elena fighting, she stood there leaning against a tree watching. She wasn't going to do anything because she didn't care and this was more fun than that party, when Damon arrived and stopped Elena from staking Caroline, Alex got bored again. There was no point in staying behind if someone wasn't going to die so she headed back to The Grill where she took at the bar; she had been sitting there for at least half an hour when something happened.

Alex was staring at her half empty glass of scotch when she turned to look at the door for some reason and she was glad she did, a girl around the age of fourteen or fifteen walked into The Grill. Alex completely freaked, she thought this girl was dead, so Alex proceed to find another exit, she was about to leave when the girl grabbed her and took her to the bathroom.

The girl stood in front of the door to the bathroom, Alex stood there staring at the girl until she said something.

"Alexandra it's been too long."

"I was hoping longer, like forever," Alex replied.

"I've been looking for you for quite a while now," the girl said.

"Well good for you," Alex replied as she tried to get past.

The girl pushed her back, she was younger than Alex but the push took Alex by shock.

"Look if I had any emotions I would say I'm sorry but since I don't I don't care," Alex said.

"I came here for one reason and do you know what that reason is?" she asked.


	32. Small Talk and New York

"You want me dead, you wouldn't be the first," Alex said.

"That's where you're wrong, I've been looking for you to thank you, before you turned me I was weak and now I am strong," the girl said.

"Okay, so is that it?" Alex asked.

"You said something to be before you killed me, do you remember?"

Alex stood there trying to think.

"When you finally move on find me and we can have some fun together," Alex said.

"Exactly, I moved on quite a long time ago, finding you was the difficult thing," the girl said.

"That's good to know."

"I'm surprised that you picked such a small town, how does one have fun with such a small population," the girl said.

"Truth be told, Jayne, you can fun lots of in a small town, I like to kill everyone and leave but everyone in this town is on vervain which means I can't feed on them to kill them," Alex said.

"So why stay?" Jayne asked.

"I don't know, I lot of interesting things happen here and I don't have to run anymore," Alex said.

"Well are you going to show me a good time or not," Jayne said.

"I don't see why I should," Alex said.

"Well you did kill my parents, feed me your blood, kill me and leave without another word."

"True," Alex agreed. "I guess I could, but we are staying here in this town until I find a car," Alex said.

"I have a car," Jayne said.

"Okay, so where are we going?" Alex asked.

"Well I spent ten years after you killed me in and around New Orleans because it was my home, I spent a couple years in Washington DC, there was some time in LA, how about New York?" Jayne said.

"Seriously New York," Alex asked.

"Think about it, there are a lot of people and if we feel like killing anyone no one will notice," Jayne said.

"True, let's go," Alex said.

Alex was driving the car Jayne owned, they both decided that Alex should drive so they didn't get pulled over or anything since Jayne looked too young to drive, sure they could have compelled them to ignore it but it wasn't worth the time. As they drive Jayne told Alex what she had been doing and Alex wasn't really listening because she didn't care. They continued to drive until Alex's phone starting ringing the next morning, they both decided to stop because driving had got boring and Alex figured that whoever was calling would probably want to talk for a while.

"Alex speaking," Alex said when she answered her phone.

"_When I told you to leave this isn't what I had in mind," Klaus said._

"Well I ran into an old friend and we are heading to New York to have some fun," Alex replied as she leant against the car.

"_Damon and Elena are New York," Klaus said._

"Like I care and I'm not going to watch them for you," Alex said.

"_I wasn't going to have you; I was just pointing out some facts."_

"Well that's nice but I don't care," Alex said.

"_How long are you going to be?" Klaus asked._

"I don't know depends how I feel at the end of this trip."

"_Okay, Andy," Klaus said._

"Yeah, Nikki," she said as she rolled her eyes.

If she had emotions that name would be fun but without them she didn't care about that name anymore. She hung her phone up and placed it back in her pocket.

"Who was that?" Jayne asked.

"Someone who thinks they know me," Alex replied.

"Are we still going to New York?"

"Why not, Damon is a pain but a manageable pain and New York is a big city," Alex said.

"Okay," Jayne replied.

Alex and Jayne got back into the car and continued for New York, they managed to get there around lunchtime because they made a couple more stops along the way. The first thing Alex and Jayne did was feed on someone, after all that driving without blood Alex was itching to kill someone and New York was huge so they could do that.

Everything was going fine until Alex walked around the corner of a building and found Damon talking on his phone; she quickly stepped out of the view of Damon before he saw her.

"Is that Damon?" Jayne whispered as she stepped out of his view.

"Yeah," Alex replied hoping he wasn't going to walk around this corner.

"He's kind of cute," Jayne said.

"What?" Alex asked in shock.

She had never thought of Damon as cute, he had always been the cocky guy that was a pain.

"I think we should leave this spot in case he comes this way," Alex said.

"Are you scared of him?" Jayne asked.

"No, it's just I don't want him knowing that I'm here because if he finds out he'll think I'm here because Klaus sent me to watch him," Alex said.

"Klaus as in the Original Hybrid," Jayne asked.

"Yeah why," Alex asked.

"No reason," Jayne said.

Alex looked at Jayne a little before disappearing away from that corner and to a close rooftop, when Jayne appeared she asked.

"How do you know Klaus?"

"I don't I've just heard a lot about him," Jayne said.

Alex stared at her, she could tell there was something Jayne wasn't telling her but she didn't really care, so what if she knew Klaus a lot of people did.

"Are we going to just say here?" Jayne asked.

"No, I just wanted to sit here for a bit, I love heights," Alex said as she sat on the edge of the building.

Alex looked out across the city while Jayne walked up behind her, Alex heard Jayne pulled something out of her pocket and went to move but wasn't quick enough, a wooden stake was stabbed into her chest. It luckily missed her heart but barely, Jayne bent down and whispered into Alex's ear.

"This is something I've wanted to do for years," Jayne whispered.

"Why?" Alex struggled to say.

"Because you turned me into a vampire and ditched me, I had to learn how to survive on my own," Jayne said as she twisted the stake. "Goodbye Alex," Jayne said before she pushed Alex off the building.

* * *

Jayne turned and headed away from the edge, she knew that throwing Alex off this building wouldn't have killed her but it would create a lot of panic in the eyes of all the people on the ground. Hopefully one of those people will know about vampires and lock her up or kill her, Jayne was happy that this was the end of her Alex trouble.

Jayne left New York in her car and headed back towards Mystic Falls, when Jayne was new to this whole vampire thing she met a guy named Niklaus and he told her to hunt down the vampire that did this to her. Unfortunately Klaus didn't know that it was Alex, so he was in for a shock when Jayne arrived.

* * *

Alex hung to the edge of the building with three fingers, her whole right arm was useless because of the stake in her chest on the right side of her body, and she slowly managed to climb back onto the rooftop. By this time Jayne was gone, _thank god, _Alex thought.

She pulled herself along the rooftop until her back was resting against a neighbouring building, she just sat there in pain for a couple minutes before pulling the stake out, Jayne was smart, and this wasn't a normal wooden stake. Alex could feel that there were barbs along the stake which made it really hard to pull out. It took Alex hours to remove the stake and the barbs that were left in her chest.

By the time the stake was out to was nightfall, Alex sat against the building thinking to herself before slowly getting to her feet, she was going to go after Jayne and kill her, but she had no idea where she went.

Alex stood on the rooftop thinking until she heard a neck being snapped, she knew the sound well since she had done it countless times to people and vampires, and Alex walked towards the edge of the building that looked down onto another rooftop. Alex must have really bad luck because standing on the other rooftop was Elena and Rebekah, when Elena and Rebekah left she noticed Damon's dead body that made her smile.

Alex sat on the edge of the rooftop she was on and watched Damon's body waiting for him to wake up, this was interesting and she didn't have any leads on Jayne and her location, so this is all Alex could do for now.

After Damon woke and made a call to Elena, he made a call to Stefan and Alex finally understood what was happening, Elena had turned off her emotions for some reason and a reason she didn't care about. Alex thought about just leaving but decided to have some fun with Damon; she jumped down from her building onto his rooftop when he hung his phone up.


	33. Odd Chats

Damon heard someone land of the rooftop he was standing on, he turned and saw Alex standing there.

"You're not a very interesting person to watch while you're dead," Alex said.

"What are you doing here? Keeping an eye on me for Klaus," Damon asked.

"I didn't come for Klaus I came for my own reasons," Alex said.

"You're going to help me find where Elena is, you were here when I died so you have to know where she is," Damon said.

"I'd rather not and I don't even know where she went, I was watching you dead body," Alex said as she turned and headed towards the exit, she obviously got bored.

Damon suddenly appeared in front of her blocking her way.

"What is this? Is it a stereotype now that all vampire must suddenly appear in front of someone at some point, it's like hey I'm a vampire so I must suddenly appear in front of someone or I'm not a real vampire and I might as well be Edward from Twilight," Alex said.

"It is fun," Damon said.

"It's annoying unless I'm doing it," Alex said.

Damon didn't move.

"Look you're going to move because I can't be bothered jumping off this building because I'm still weak from when a vampire just stabbed me because I brutally murdered her parents in front of her, feed her my blood, killed her and left her to figure out what a vampire was," Alex said.

"You've got issues," Damon said.

"Look who's talking, you're were in love with your brother's girlfriend and now that she's a vampire you're looking for the cure to turn her back into a human when she doesn't want too," Alex said. "Can I pass now?" Alex asked.

"Answer one question."

"Fine," Alex said.

"Why do you agree with what Klaus does when you don't have too?" Damon asked.

Alex raised an eyebrow before answering.

"I don't agree with everything and I don't know, he's family," Alex said.

"You're related to him," Damon asked.

"This is your second question and yes though my werewolf side, it's distant but there not that I care anymore," Alex said. "Can I pass now?" she asked.

"I guess so, if you hear anything on Elena call me," Damon said as he stepped aside.

Alex started to walk away before saying.

"I don't have your number and I don't care," Alex said.

"You do now," Damon said as he held out her phone.

Alex turned and looked at him.

"Well then call me if you hear anything on Elijah," Alex replied as she held up his phone. "Did you really think I wouldn't notice?" Alex said as she threw his phone back.

Damon threw her phone back towards her and she caught it easily and proceeded to leave the rooftop.

"You're a little messed up in the head," Damon said.

"Yes I am and I thought you already knew that, remember I was talking to myself and that is the first sign of insanity," Alex said.

Damon smiled because he barely remembered that, but now that she said it he remembered it.

* * *

Alex left the rooftop, she had been hoping that when Damon woke up he would be more fun but as it turned out he wasn't any fun at all, Alex quickly found herself walking the streets of New York. She didn't have a car anymore and she wasn't really in the mood to steal one because everyone else's car was never as good any car she had in the past, she could easily go to her warehouse and pick up one of her cars but she decided against it when she saw a familiar face.

Walking alone along the street with a coffee in his hand was Jason, he did say he might come to New York so it wasn't much of a surprise to Alex, she had almost completely forgotten about him. She decided to follow him so she could get her SUV back, it had some interesting things about it including the hidden weapon compartments she had inside for when she use to hunt werewolves.

Following him was easy and he ended up walking into a tattoo parlour which Alex guessed he would, while Jason talked to someone inside the tattoo parlour she looked for her SUV hoping he hadn't sold it. She eventually found it in a back ally close by; she opened the driver's door hoping the keys were there, they weren't in the ignition so she looked under the mat and in the visor.

"If you're looking for these you can stop looking," Jason said as he stood close to the car.

"Jason," Alex said in shock.

"How do you know who I am?" Jason asked.

"I know a lot about you," Alex said as she got out of the car.

"How," Jason asked.

"Let's just say that we are old friends and I sort came to get my car back," Alex said.

"I knew it was a gift," Jason said.

"You did," Alex replied.

"Yeah, it's not something I would drive and its way out of my budget, I'll give you the keys if you tell me something that only I know," Jason said.

Alex stood there for a second thinking; she was trying to remember something she knew about him, that's when she remembered a story from his past he told her when they first met.

"When you were seven years old your mother and father died so you had to live with your auntie on the other side of the country, your uncle in law beat you and almost killed you once," Alex said.

Jason nodded before throwing the keys to her.

"I never told anyone that, so we must have been close and I just can't remember," Jason said.

"You could say that," Alex said.

"So you miss me?" Jason asked.

"We weren't that close," Alex said as she walked past him.

"Sorry, what are you doing now?" Jason asked.

"I'm checking it's all here, I have a collection and I sort of left part of it in this car," Alex said.

"There is nothing back there," Jason said as Alex opened the back.

Alex looked into the back of the SUV and it was empty, she ran her fingers along the edge of the carpet until she found the switch, she flicked the switch and the floor in the back opened in two pieces. A platform under the floor rose by itself so that each weapon was reachable, Alex smiled before pressing the switch again, the platform lowered down into the car and the floor closed.

"I never knew that was there," Jason said as she turned.

"Well there are a lot of things you don't know," Alex said.

"Are you leaving now?" Jason asked when she closed the back of the SUV.

"Yes," Alex replied.

"Well it's been nice meeting you again," he paused trying to remember a name.

"Alex."

"Alex," he repeated.

Alex stepped closer and gave Jason a hug, if she had emotions she would have been glad that Jason was having a good life without vampires and everything being involved.

When Alex was on the road again she got to thinking, she was afraid her emotions were showing through because she would have just killed Jason to get her keys but she didn't. When it came to Alex's emotions they weren't just like a switch, it was more like a dimmer switch, she had never had them completely off. They were very close to off but they weren't completely gone, sometimes she hated that, then there were times when she thanked it because she wanted those emotions. Right now she wasn't sure what she wanted but she knew as soon as she found Elijah that she was going to have them very close to turned off, the closet they had ever been. Truth be told, they had been completely off in the past but that never last it lasted a couple of hours to a day, she had never managed to keep them off for long periods of time.

Since she planned to torture Elijah for a long time she was going to have to keep them off for a long time, which was going to be a challenge.

Alex was driving through New York when she remembered that Elena had gotten a different hair style and got it coloured, that's when Alex decided to do something she hadn't done since she was in the war. Alex went and got her hair cut incredibly short so that Elijah wouldn't recognise her from a distance, her hair was always a dead giveaway all the time, if Alex had short hair about an inch long she appeared more like a guy, if she dressed correctly, from a distance. She had also got her hair dyed blonde, she didn't mind the change of colour because the only reason she hadn't done it before was to remind her off her brother and now that he was dead she didn't care anymore about remembering him and how she killed him.


	34. Hate is an Emotion

Alex had planned to go back to Mystic Falls but she didn't feel like and felt great to have some space from whatever was going on, sure it was fun but she was hardly involved, sure she could get involved but she didn't want too.

Alex was lying on a bed in motel, she thought about sleeping but it sounded as boring as it was, plus she couldn't sleep, she was thinking of all the ways she could torture an Original vampire, she wished she hadn't lost the white oak stake now. Not that she was going to kill him with it; she was probably going to stab him close to the heart or place shards of the stake in his chest and watch it heal.

Suddenly her phone started ringing, she hoped that it wasn't Klaus because he was the only person to ring her; she picked up her phone and read the caller ID, _Someone who is incredibly hot_. She smiled knowing that it was Damon calling and that the fact that he thought that he was incredibly hot was funny, he was hot but not incredibly hot, she shook her head when she realised she thought Damon was hot.

"Damon I'm guessing," she said when she answered.

"_How do you know that I didn't change all the contact names?" Damon asked._

"Because you didn't and I'm not stupid," Alex said.

"_Well you are crazy which is close enough."_

"What do you want Damon?" she asked.

"_I know where you can find Elijah," Damon said._

"Really that was quick," Alex said.

"_Interesting fact, Katherine has the cure and Elijah and Katherine have been hooking up this whole time," Damon said._

Alex fell silent; she only let Elijah leave when they were together because he thought that he was doing something important that didn't evolve something like this.

"_You still there," Damon asked._

"Yeah," Alex replied slowly. "Where is he?" she asked.

She wanted to hurt him more now.

"_I'm not telling you yet," Damon said._

"Why?" she asked.

"_Because you owe me," Damon said._

"What?"

"_I found Elijah, what do I get from this?"_

Alex lied there thinking, she didn't have anything Damon would want, not that she knew of.

"I don't really have anything to give you," Alex said.

"_You don't have to give me anything yet but in time you will, I want you to stay with Klaus and just tell me if he plans to do something against any of us," Damon said._

"What?" Alex asked in shock.

"_You really don't have to do anything unless he plans to kill us," Damon said._

"I'm not doing that for you, I hate you and I don't care if he kills you," Alex said.

"_Hate is an emotion," Damon replied._

"Shit," Alex said almost in a whisper but Damon heard. "Fine if I have emotions I'm sorry for that whole tooth thing way back," Alex said.

"_I was thinking about doing the same to you but I guess I don't really have to if you're sorry," Damon said._

"I'm not sorry, I don't have emotions remember."

"_Of course you don't," Damon said._

"Are you going to tell me where he is?"

"_Of course, but remember," Damon said._

"I know, tell you if Klaus wants to kill you," Alex said.

"_He's in Willoughby, Pennsylvania," Damon said._

"Thanks Damon."

"_No problem, I love the new hair colour," Damon said before he hung up._

Alex lied there thinking until she figured out that Damon had followed her after she left, _that bastard_, she thought. Now she knew where Elijah was so she could start hurting him for more than just making her forget her brother, she could now hurt him because of Katherine, plus she had a car full of weapons.

Alex made her way to Willoughby, she was dead set on hurting him that she had forgotten completely about Jayne trying to kill her, but she was going to get what she deserved.

* * *

Jayne arrived at the Mikaelson mansion, she walked up to the front door and quickly realised that she could walk into the mansion, she stood in the grand foyer looking around until she noticed someone. She had blonde hair and Jayne had never met her before, she smiled before leaving, this confused Jayne a little, when she heard yelling from another room she slowly made her way there.

She found Klaus clawing at his back with a pair of pliers, when he notices her he is silent for a moment, she figures he is trying to remember who she is.

"Jayne," he whispered. "This isn't another of Silas tricks is it?" he asked himself.

"Who the heck is Silas?" Jayne asked.

"Thank god it's you, please help," Klaus pleaded.

"It must be my lucky day, I get to see the powerful Original Hybrid asking me for help," Jayne said.

"Are you going to help?" Klaus asked frustrated.

"No," Jayne replied before finding a place to sit down.

"You're a bitch," Klaus hissed.

"You're the one who taught me to be one," Jayne replied.

Jayne continued to sit there and watch Klaus in pain, when the same girl Jayne had seen earlier in the grand foyer appeared, but something was different. As Jayne watched Klaus seemed scared of this girl until he figured out that it was the real one, Jayne quickly figured out that whoever this Silas person could change their form somehow. It wouldn't be the oddest thing she had seen.

The girl named Caroline looked over at Jayne and Jayne decided to leave.

"I'll be going, have fun with mister whiney here," Jayne said as she stood.

"I wouldn't be whining if you had helped," Klaus said.

"And I wouldn't be here if I didn't kill the person that turned me into a vampire," Jayne said randomly.

It had no relevance to the situation but she was never someone who stuck to the norm.

* * *

When Alex arrived in Willoughby it wasn't hard to find Elijah, he was at a gazebo with Katherine as it appeared to be but Alex couldn't be sure from the distance she was watching from. When Elijah kissed her even though she believed her emotions were off she still felt them, she felt angry, hurt and hate.

She continued to watch until she realised that it was Elena and not Katherine at the same time that Elijah did, even though this was not Katherine she still felt the same way about Elijah and Katherine.

Alex didn't know how she was going to get to Elijah alone because she didn't want Elena or anyone else in the way, eventually she finds Elijah and Elena in an alley way alone, still not good enough. Alex sticks it out and waits for Elijah to be alone, Alex continues to watch Elijah until way after nightfall, and she sometimes listened to the conversation they had but got bored quickly.

Elena mentioned something about her brother being dead and Katherine killing him, Alex didn't care enough to continue listening to that, at one point she went back to her SUV to find something to hurt Elijah with. Alex is standing at the back of her SUV, the secret platform had disappeared but she was lost in thought.

"I liked your hair like it was," someone said behind her.

She didn't have to turn to figure out who it was but turned anyway, Elijah stood there staring at her.

"Well I don't care what you like anymore," Alex replied as she crossed her arms.

"I know telling you sorry won't make up for what I did, but I am sorry," Elijah said.

"Yeah right," Alex said as she rolled her eyes.

"You want to hurt me and I understand that," Elijah said.

She just wanted him to stop talking but he wouldn't, she raised a stake and went to stab him when she stopped, she couldn't do it, and even though she hated him for everything he did she couldn't hurt him. She dropped the stake and it fell to the ground, she watched as it stopped moving.

"No matter how hard you try to turn your emotions off they always find a way back into your life," Elijah said before he disappeared.

Alex sat down in the back of her SUV thinking, she was so close to hurting him and she couldn't do it because she still loved him, her phone started ringing and guessed it was Damon but it was Klaus.

"Klaus what do you want?" she asked.

"_Where are you?" he asked._

"Why does it matter?" she asked.

"_Just wondering, I thought you weren't going to be long."_

"Maybe you don't want to come back."

"_Come on you can't leave me here with a fourteen year old brat that I taught to be a bitch," Klaus said._

_Jayne, _Alex thought.

"_Alex," Klaus asked when she didn't say anything._

"I'll be back as soon as I can," Alex said before hanging up.

Alex quickly closed the back of her SUV and climbed into the driver's seat, she headed towards Mystic Falls this time without making any side trips alone the way.

* * *

**AN: I don't write these sort of things because I can't be bothered and I never find anything to say but I would like to thank my readers and the reviews, even though it's a small number i don't care, i never thought i would get more than 5.**

**i love this chapter because of Alex's relationship with Damon, she hates his guts but they are sort of friends, in an odd way.**


	35. The Mysterious Killer

Jayne was walking through the forest hoping that someone who didn't live in or was visiting Mystic Falls was out here, she wanted fresh blood and even though she would choose a blood bag over animal blood she wanted to take life from something. It was late afternoon and her search hadn't been going very well yet, thanks to her daylight necklace she could stay out here all day, but she didn't want too.

The sky filled with sky filled with clouds quiet quickly which wasn't a shock to Jayne, the lightning wasn't a surprise either but when she heard footsteps she started to get worried. She wasn't afraid she was more interested in who was hiding out there; she had dealt with the vampire that turned her so she could face anything.

Jayne stopped walking when she heard them getting closer to her, that's when she realised that they were following her, she looked behind her and saw nothing as expected.

"There's no point in hiding," Jayne said.

A laugh filled the air, Jayne had never heard this laugh before so she guessed it was someone who just wanted to kill her thinking she was an easy target. She could tell that it was a male laughing because it was a deep voice; this is when she started to get worried.

"You really thought you could get away with it couldn't you," he said.

Jayne swung around looking for this mystery person and yet again saw no one, he laughed again because she couldn't find her.

"Come out and face me," Jayne said.

"But this is more fun," he replied with a chuckle.

"Face me like a man," Jayne said.

"I'd rather not," he said.

There was a loud crack of lightning through the sky and suddenly Jayne was flying backwards, she hit a solid hard tree very hard breaking something but it was nothing she couldn't bounce back from. She slowly got to her feet.

"You are weak, young," he said.

"And what are you? A coward," she said.

"I am not a coward, it's just if you saw my face I would have to kill you," he replied.

Jayne looked around when she heard walking, she saw no one.

"And that's what I'm going to do," he whispered in her ear.

She quickly turned but she wasn't quick enough, all she saw was black hair before she was engulfed in blackness.

* * *

Alex stepped through the front door of Klaus' mansion, she wanted to kill Jayne so much, and she got to the top of the stairs when Klaus appeared.

"Interesting hair colour," he said.

"I don't need you talking to me now, where is she?" Alex asked.

"Who," Klaus asked.

"Jayne," Alex said.

"How do you know Jayne?"

"Who do you think turned her into a vampire?" Alex asked.

Klaus didn't reply to that.

"What didn't she tell you?" Alex asked.

"No she didn't," Klaus said.

"Well good for you, now where is she?" Alex asked.

"She went out to get something to eat, she's probably in the woods far out of town," Klaus said.

"Thank you," Alex said as she came down the stairs.

When she reached the door she heard Klaus say something about how he liked her new hair colour and style, she didn't care because she just wanted to keep her head straight and at the moment she was focused on one thing.

Alex arrived in the woods quickly using her vampire speed to get there, at first she didn't know where to look until she smelt blood and guessed that it was whoever Jayne had decided to prey on that afternoon. Alex followed the smell of blood until she came to a huge puddle of blood, it was still fresh but the weird thing was it appeared that someone had been drained of blood and there body moved. Alex looked around for tracks of where this person's body would have been taken but there were none, so she slowly looked up and almost fell over in shock when she saw the body.

Jayne was dead for good, her arms had been ripped off and her legs had been twisted in all the wrong places, her head was missing and large tree branches held her above the ground as if someone had placed her there on purpose. Alex stepped away slowly when whatever was left of her internal organs fell down to the ground, Alex felt like throwing up, sure she wanted to kill Jayne but this was something beyond just killing her.

Whoever did this had some sort of weird thing going on where they must have taken her head because they felt like it, just thinking about that made Alex feel sick again, she headed back to the mansion. When she stepped through the door she headed to her room, she needed some time alone to get over what she saw.

She had seen some messed up things in her life but this topped all of that even when she put them together it was higher than all of it. Someone had not just killed Jayne but they destroyed her body and hung her in a tree, as far as Alex could figure out this person was sick minded, worse than anything she had thought of.

Once alone in her room she felt like being sick again, every time she thought about Jayne's mangled body she felt sick, she quickly left her room looking for some blood hoping that would make her feel better. But as soon as she found some blood it made her sicker, whoever killed her was starting to scare her.

"So how did it go?" Klaus asked as he stepped into the room.

"I don't want to talk about it," she said.

"What happened?"

"Leave me alone," Alex said.

Alex managed to avoid Klaus for the rest of the day but her troubles didn't stop when the sun went down, as soon as she fell asleep her dreams were filled with nightmares of Jayne's body. But instead of seeing a body pulled apart she saw herself pulling her body apart, it personally felt like the dream didn't last long but it must have because when Alex woke she was no longer in her room.

She was lying in the middle of the woods, it was a different spot to where Jayne's body was, but it was close, Alex started to freak out and decided to leave a quick as possible, she now hated the woods more. When she stepped inside the mansion she thought to herself, _why am I scared of this person? I am a hybrid of a vampire and a werewolf so I stronger than whoever this was because Tyler and Klaus were the only other hybrids and they couldn't have done it. But what if it wasn't a hybrid, it could be a hunter or a messed up witch or something else._

Alex tried to drink some blood but she couldn't do it, the image of Jayne's body appeared in her head and she couldn't drink the blood, if this continued she was going to go insane and she would kill anyone. But if she attacked anyone in Mystic Falls she would have killed herself because they are all on vervain now.

Eventually Alex decided to get some sleep maybe she would feel better when she woke.

* * *

Killing Jayne was something he had done a lot over the past century, he had done it to countless people that wanted to kill Alex, of course he never got all of them but he got most of them, including that waste of space mad scientist.

Getting into Klaus' mansion was easy, the trick was to remain as quiet as possible because he knew Klaus would kill him on sight if he found him her, but he had to see her, it was his job to protect her.

Once inside her room he noticed her asleep, she appeared very peaceful when she was asleep, she didn't roll over or even move, she remained in the middle of the bed and slept, everything was okay until she started thrashing around. He knew this was a nightmare and that meant he would have to leave soon, but his luck had just run out, he opened the door and standing on the other side of the door was Klaus.

He froze, he would have run and jumped through the window in the room but there was no point in running away from Klaus, he swallowed hard and stepped back but Klaus stepped closer to him. Suddenly he was against the wall with Klaus hand around his throat, he struggled to breathe and tried to pull Klaus' hand away but it wasn't happening.

He decided that if he was going to die that he didn't want Klaus' face to be the last thing he saw, he looked over at the bed and noticed Alex awake, she must have woken up when Klaus slammed him against the wall. Her face was filled with shock and surprise, he knew why, it was because he was meant to be dead and he wasn't but he would be soon.


	36. Majorly F'd Up Family Issues

"Franklin," Alex whispered.

"You know him," Klaus asked as he continued to hold the guys throat.

"Yeah, he's my uncle, well was my uncle," Alex said.

Klaus looked over at her and back at Franklin, his eyes were closed because he was almost dead, sure he would come back from this, Klaus let go of his throat and he fell to the ground. Alex watched and Klaus stepped away from him, Alex didn't move from the bed because she didn't know what to think.

Her uncle, from her mother's side, was in her room alive, well close enough, she had gone to his funeral and everything when she was human.

"How?" she asked almost in a whisper. "I was at your funeral," she said.

"I was turned into a vampire and being buried alive wasn't the best feeling in the world," Franklin said as he slowly got to his feet.

"So someone turned you and ditched you," Alex asked.

"Not exactly, he told me that he was going to turn me and once I was a vampire he killed me and had the fake funeral and then dug me up," Franklin said.

"Why?" Klaus asked.

"Because I am meant to protect Alex," Franklin said.

"You did a good job with that," Klaus said.

"Who turned you?" Alex asked.

Franklin looked at Alex before turning to Klaus, Franklin didn't say a word, Alex turned and looked at Klaus and it was obvious that Klaus knew.

"I knew there was a reason why he stayed there longer than normal," Klaus said to himself.

"Who are you talking about?" Alex asked without thinking about.

"Elijah," Klaus said almost in a whisper but everyone heard.

"What do you mean Elijah?" Alex asked she had no idea what Klaus meant.

"Elijah spent some time in England about a century ago, normally we try and not stay in places too long but he stayed there a little longer than me, sure we weren't together at the time but we were in the same country," Klaus said.

"So you're saying that Elijah risked his life because of me," Alex asked.

"Yes, you two were very close and he knew that he wouldn't be there to protect you so he turned me," Franklin said.

"And you protected me? Where were you when Roderick turned me?" Alex said as she got off the bed.

"I was," he paused as he ran his hand through his hair.

"I have to go, deal with him," Klaus said as he faced Alex. "When I get back you better not be here," Klaus threatened Franklin.

Franklin nodded slowly and Klaus eventually left the room, Alex continued to stare at Franklin she was still finding it hard to believe him, she felt like walking away but he would just follow.

"Where were you?" she asked again.

"When I was turned I didn't know what I could as a vampire and I guess the power got to me," Franklin said.

"How are you alive now? If you disobeyed Elijah you should be dead," Alex said.

"I have managed to avoid him for that reason and another one," Franklin said as he looked down.

"What other reason?" Alex asked.

"When I realised that I couldn't be there to protect you I sent someone else, I turned someone else," Franklin said in an almost whisper.

It didn't take long for Alex to figure out what he meant.

"You turned Roderick," she replied.

He just nodded.

"You were meant to protect me and you managed to fuck that up," Alex said.

"But if I didn't turn Roderick you'd never be here," Franklin said.

"I don't care about now, I would have preferred to die then," Alex said as she headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Far away from you and if you're here whenever I get back I will kill you or better I will bite and laugh while you die," Alex said as opened her bedroom door.

Alex stepped out into the hall, she could tell that Klaus had already gone, she couldn't hear his walking pattern or anything Klaus, but she heard someone else. She headed downstairs and towards the front door, but she stopped before she left the mansion because she heard someone very familiar.

Alex's eyes went wide when she realised who it was, she didn't want to see him or talk to him, she just wanted to do something fun excluding family or ex-boyfriends.

She stepped outside and went towards her SUV, at first she didn't know where to go but eventually she came up the perfect plan, a way to get away from Franklin and Elijah.

* * *

Damon was sleeping when suddenly he was awoken by someone jumping on his bed; he slowly rolled over to see Alex lying on his bed with her hands under her head.

"So what are we doing today D?" she asked.

"I was sleeping," Damon said slowly.

"Sleeping is for losers," Alex said.

"Yet you do it," Damon replied.

"Yeah well I'm not sleeping now."

"Why are you here?" Damon asked as he sat up.

"I'm bored," Alex said with excited in her voice.

"And the real reason," Damon asked as he crossed his arms over his bare chest.

"My uncle, who I thought was dead, is in town claiming he was turned to protect me and he was the one that turned the vampire that turned me," Alex said. "And apparently I had some creepy ass relationship with Elijah when I was human, I can't remember it but it happened," Alex said. "Fucked up family, check, fucked up human life, check," Alex said.

"So you're here to avoid them?"

"Yep and I hear that you're fun," Alex said.

"Shouldn't you be with Klaus or something," Damon asked as he got out of bed.

"I would if I cared slightly about Klaus or I knew where he was," Alex said. "I maybe distantly related to the guy but he's still an ass," Alex said.

"And you're only realising that now," Damon asked as he headed towards his bathroom.

"Yeah, why you got a problem with that?" Alex said as she jumped off his bed.

"Not really."

"So what are you doing today?" Alex asked.

"Torturing Elena back into having her feelings," Damon replied.

"Sounds fun," Alex said as she smiled.

* * *

Sometime later that day Alex was standing in the dark room with Stefan, Damon and Elena, Stefan couldn't be bothered in asking why Alex was here, Damon already knew and Elena couldn't stop staring at her.

"Why are you here?" she hissed.

"Finding some way to have fun," Alex replied.

Stefan and Damon threatened Elena by taking her ring and playing around with the curtains which were closed, she obviously didn't care, and Alex couldn't help but smile at the fact that she loved this so much. She stood there remembering what it was like to have no emotions, it was fun for a short time but then it got boring because there was no one to have fun with because you cared about no one.

Alex would have been laughing when Elena's arm caught on fire but she was stuck in her head, this morning she didn't have a real reason for avoiding Elijah, she just didn't want to get stuck in a conversation about the past. But as she stood here she realised that she subconsciously did the right thing, if Elijah found out that she slept with Klaus that wouldn't be good for her or Klaus, she didn't want to get between them but she already had.

She was brought from her thoughts when her phone started ringing, she knew it had to either one of them because Damon was here and she didn't have any other numbers.

Alex headed outside while Elena was breathing heavily after Damon put the fire out, she checked the caller I.D. and it was Klaus.

Once outside she answered the phone, she knew Damon would here she just didn't want Klaus hearing Damon and Stefan.

"What do you want Klaus?" Alex asked.

"_Are you up for a trip?" Klaus asked._

"Not really."

"_And why is that?"_

"Because I have family issues and I'm trying to avoid your brother," Alex said.

"_And why is that?" Klaus asked._

"Are you seriously asking that?"

"_How did you know he was here?" Klaus asked._

"I didn't, I thought he was still at your place."

"_And if you're not there where are you then?"_

"Around, I'm not one of your hybrids Klaus, you can't tell me where to go and frankly I hate your mansion," Alex said.

"_Don't be harsh."_

"I'm not, I'm just saying if I wanted to live a mansion, which I can, I wouldn't have it in some stupid little town in America," Alex said.

"_And where would you have a mansion?"_

"Italy sounds good, France is okay as well but personally I'd love to have an island where no one could bother me," Alex replied.

"_I know a perfect little island," Klaus replied._

"And you seriously believe that I would go anywhere with you, my emotions are back on I think, and I know your brother, so I would rather not get in trouble with an Original," Alex said.

"_If he wanted to kill you he would have already done it."_

"You told him."

"_I may have mentioned it."_

"Asshole," Alex whispered.

She wasn't angry at him, she wasn't really anything because even though she was worried about Elijah finding out she didn't seem to care that Klaus told him and they weren't here.


	37. A Kidnapping of Odd Reasons

Alex came back into the room as Elena escaped from her chair and pulled the curtain down, Alex smiled at this, she didn't have any feelings for Elena and didn't care if she died but Damon and Stefan did.

Damon and Stefan stopped her and Alex lost interest.

"I'm bored, see you later," Alex said.

"So torturing someone isn't fun for you," Damon said.

"It's more fun when I'm doing it," Alex replied.

"Fine leave, you weren't doing anything here," Damon said.

"No need to be an ass."

Alex eventually left the boarding house, she found herself walking around town because she didn't want to go back to Klaus' mansion for some reason, it would have been a better idea to go to the mansion at least he wouldn't go there.

Alex ran into Franklin, literally, he just appeared out of nowhere and she bumped into him.

"What do you want?" Alex asked.

"I'm not leaving town," he said.

"Good to know, as soon as Klaus gets back he'll kill you if I don't do it myself first," Alex said.

"I'm going to do my job anyway I have too," Franklin said.

Alex frowned, she didn't understand what he meant but she didn't have enough time to ask because darkness surrounded her, eventually when she woke up she guessed Franklin snapped her neck.

When she did wake up she was in a house somewhere else, she looked around the room was empty, literally it was empty as if someone was going to move in and they hadn't done it yet. Alex quickly realised that she was chained to a chair and the chair was bolted or welded to the floor, she didn't have time to check because Franklin's voice filled her ears even though he wasn't in the room.

"What do you mean if she drinks blood it'll cancel it out?" Franklin yelled at someone.

"Every spell has a loophole," a male replied.

Franklin growled, Alex's chest suddenly started to hurt a lot, she was finding it had to breathe even though she really didn't need to breathe.

Franklin came into the room with a huge smile on his face.

"What…are you doing…to me?" Alex asked.

"I'm protecting you, Elijah knew that turning me into a vampire there would be a fifty/fifty chance that I wouldn't do as he asked so after I was turned he compelled me, he said I wasn't allowed to kill you so I'm doing something better," Franklin said.

"What?" Alex asked weakly.

"The blood in your body is slowing down at a rapid speed, let's just say that it's desiccation at a very fast rate, so instead of taking years to dry out and everything it'll take a shorter amount of time, let's say by the full moon you'll be worthless to anyone," Franklin said as he walked around the room.

"How is…this protecting…me?" Alex asked.

"If you live you are always in dangerous so by doing this I am protecting you because there is nothing to protect you from," Franklin said.

"So…this is…all about…power…still?"

"Of course everything is, once you are dealt with I will no longer have to deal with you and I can do whatever I want."

"I am going," Alex started.

She stopped because all her muscles where burning and her veins were on fire, it hurt so much and Alex could tell her body was starting to shut down, aside from the burning, her mouth was dry and her teeth hurt.

"Elijah wasn't very smart when he compelled me because he said I couldn't kill you which means I could have someone else do it or I could torture you and I like torture more," Franklin said as stepped out of Alex's view.

He returned with a wine flute filled with blood, this didn't effect Alex at first because he held his hand over the top blocking most of the scent and any smell that escaped before didn't affect her because she was distracted by her body and the pain it was causing.

He removed his hand from the top of the flute and placed the wine flute on the floor a few metres away from her feet. Immediately the smell of blood affected her face and she half hissed and half growled as she stared at the blood.

Franklin grabbed her face and turned it towards him.

"And don't even think about turning into a wolf because as soon as you try something really bad will happen," he said.

"Ass," Alex started. "Hole," she eventually managed to say.

He left the room shortly after that because he had had his fun for now.

* * *

As the days passed and full moon got closer Alex got weaker, by the end of the first day she was finding it hard to keep her eyes open and eventually decided to close them. By the end of the second day she couldn't move any part of her body and her skin felt dry, she had also lost the effort to hold her head up.

She didn't know how many days in total went by until Franklin returned because she couldn't think clear, her thoughts were mixed with ways to kill Franklin, how to get help and if she should even try anymore.

When Franklin returned he walked around the room humming, he was thinking but what about didn't matter to Alex, she had just wished someone had killed her, this was torture and it was worse than anything she had done to anyone. Franklin came towards her and grabbed her chin and pushed her head backwards, it hurt a whole lot, and it felt was very slowly bending her arm in the wrong direction.

"Open your eyes sweetheart," he said as if he really cared.

Alex refused to listen to him, she couldn't care less.

"Open them," he said in a commanding tone.

Alex gave in and slowly opened them, the muscles in her face had given up a long time ago and her fangs and her vampire face disappeared after the first 24 hours.

"I've had a chance of heart and I've decided," he said softly as he ripped the chains from her wrists and legs.

"I've decided that it's more torture if you weren't chained to this chair because you'll be free to try and get out of the chair and as extra temptation to make you do it," Franklin said as he walked over the glass of blood that had dried up.

He kicked the glass away and placed her phone in the same spot before walking back over to her.

"Go ahead, go get it," he said.

She closed her eyes and lent her head back against the chair.

Franklin chuckled before leaving, he really left and Alex guessed he wouldn't come back for a long time because she wouldn't be able to move or anything so there was no point in returning, maybe in a couple of years but not anytime soon.

It was night time Alex opened her eyes again, she didn't know why but some part of her wanted to try, it wanted to try and get that phone or at least die trying.

She closed her eyes again so she could focus on getting out of the chair; she couldn't stand because all her muscles were pretty much dead, so she did the only thing she could, she slowly, very slowly slid out of the chair. Alex landed on her knees first but that didn't last because she fell forwards and face planted into the floor.

She felt nothing because her nerves were dead, there was no point in getting the blood because it dried up and useless, so she put all her remaining strength into her left hand, it practically crawled along the floor dragging her arm with it towards her phone.

Her hand landed on something cold and she knew it was her phone, she tried to pull it back towards her but her arm was dead, but her fingers still worked so the plan was to call someone without looking and hope for the best.

She only had four or five contacts and at that moment she didn't care who it was she called, but she was hoping it wasn't Chad because he wouldn't be able to help and she only had enough strength to talk for a short amount of time.

Alex unlocked the phone – she didn't have a passcode, thank god – she was use so used to her touch screen phone that she knew how to get into the contacts without looking, the only problem was picking the right one. Her brain wasn't working clear enough to remember what name Damon had put down in her phone, she guessed it had to something that would make him on the top of her contacts but she couldn't be sure, so she avoided the top because she didn't want to talk to Damon.

They had a very complicated relationship, she didn't like him that much but if she was bored and looking for something to do she would go to him, she also had no idea how he felt about her and would rather not go into that now.

She had another problem, Elijah and Klaus, since there names would be right after each other there was a fifty/fifty chance she would get the wrong one since she was aiming for Klaus, she didn't care who she called but she was hoping it was Klaus.

Alex randomly touched the touch screen hoping she had guessed correctly, her ears weren't working so well so she couldn't hear whatever the person on the other end said; she just decided to say what she could.

"Whoever this is," she paused. "I could use…some help," Alex finished before going into a coughing fit.


	38. The Dead Aren't So Dead

**This chapter really doesn't fit in with the last episode of season 4 but I just couldn't be bothered figuring out how to make it work, this is also the final chapter of this fan fic, 38 chapters was a shock to me, Enjoy!**

* * *

Alex drifted into darkness after that, she felt nothing, heard nothing, saw nothing, it was like a dream but nothing at all just darkness, she was starting to hate darkness even though it was the only place she was welcome.

Eventually her hearing came back, all she heard was someone saying her name but she couldn't figure out who it was, she guessed it was a male but whoever it was, was a mystery, and it could have been Franklin for all she knew.

The second sense to come back was taste, she tasted blood but nothing changed, Franklin had said that blood was the loophole unless that asshole lied and tricked her into thinking it would help when it really wouldn't.

Alex's brain was working too much now, it was thinking of too many things, aside from the normal torture thoughts there were thoughts that included when she would wake up and what would things be like then.

* * *

_Earlier_

When Damon noticed Alex's name on his phone he wanted to ignore it and deal with his ghost returning from the dead problem, but something made him answer the phone.

"I haven't got the time for this," Damon said.

He waited from a reply, when it came it was quiet and if it wasn't for his vampire hearing he would have never heard it.

"_Whoever this is," she paused. "I could use…some help," she finished and never spoke again but there was coughing._

Damon didn't know what to do, he could tell this wasn't a prank call and just Alex messing with him again, this was seriously but how in the hell would she find her if she was really in trouble.

That's when Damon remembered something about her uncle in town; it couldn't be that hard to track down her uncle they had to look simular, right.

Finding her uncle was easy since he was drinking and compelling his way through everything at The Grill, Damon couldn't understand why he would be so obvious, Alex couldn't be dead because if he had killed her then he would have been dealing with her.

"Where's Alex?" Damon asked when he reached him.

"And who would you be?" he asked.

"Her…" he paused to think.

He wasn't sure what they were, she hated him and he didn't like her most of the time because she was a pain and very odd, they weren't friends but she agreed to his deal which made them at least a little like friends.

"Friend," he eventually said.

"That's good to know," he replied before turning away.

"Where is she?" Damon asked again.

He slowly turned back to face him, he smiled slightly before telling him the address, Damon didn't stay to ask why her uncle just gave up the address without a fight or anything.

When Damon reached the house he could tell that it was empty and from the sounds of it, it sounded like Alex's uncle lied to him until he stepped inside and found Alex lying on the floor in a room.

Her eyes were closed, her left hand was near her phone which was blank which meant it was dead and her whole body was a grey colour, he knew that colour and he just couldn't understand how, but he didn't stand there thinking for a long time.

He grabbed her phone and placed it in his jacket pocket knowing that if he managed to help her that she would want it. Eventually he picked her up in his arms, she wasn't heavy thanks to his vampire strength but she was a little odd, everything was still and nothing moved, it was practically like caring a dead body. The odd thing were her eyes, he could see her eyes moving behind her eye lids as if she was a deep sleep or in a dream.

When they got back to the boarding house, he laid her on a bed in one of the spare rooms before getting blood knowing that she would need it unless there was something magical about this, which would explain how her uncle managed to desiccate her so quickly.

"Alex," he said when he returned. "Alex," he repeated.

He was trying to wake her up but nothing happened, she remained completely still as she lied there.

He tried the blood but she wouldn't swallow it, it ran down her throat but still nothing happened, he eventually gave up and hoped that time was what she needed.

* * *

Franklin followed the guy that interrupted his drink at The Grill, Franklin didn't care if he found her because there was nothing he could do because her drinking blood wasn't the real loophole, well it was but it wasn't normal blood that was the loophole.

Franklin followed him to what appeared to be his house, it wasn't hard to get inside since no one human owned the place, but he made sure that this guy left before he entered the house, now there was no one stopping him from doing what he wanted to do.

He wanted to test Elijah's compulsion, he had heard that if an Original died the compulsion failed, so if this was true Franklin would be able to kill Alex and that was something he had wanted to do for such a long time.

Standing beside the bed and staring at Alex he couldn't help but smile because she would never know what happened.

Just as Franklin was about to rip her heart out he froze, everything stopped and then darkness surrounded him.

* * *

He watched as Franklin's body fell to the ground dead, he dropped the heart which he had removed from Franklin's body but he knew that this wouldn't be the end, if he came back then he would.

So he tied Franklin up hoping that would be enough to hold him until he woke up, after tying Franklin up he climbed onto the bed and tried to shake Alex awake but nothing was happening.

"Alex, please wake up," he said. "Alex, it's me, William, please wake up," he said getting no result.

William sat there on his knees thinking, he had no way of calling Elijah or Klaus or anyone that could help since Damon had Alex's phone, if only he was faster he could have found Alex in that house and he'd be able to call one of them. They had to know something and since Franklin was out for a little while there was no way he would talk and if he could he wouldn't.

"Who are you?" Damon asked from the door.

"I'm her brother," William replied without looking up.

He just kept his eyes on her, he was worried, he had been cursed in watching her as she lived while he was dead so he knew everything but he couldn't do anything and now that he could there was still nothing he could do.

"I didn't…" Damon started.

"Yeah I was dead, she killed me, I deserved it though, I tried to kill some vampires including her," William said.

"So," Damon started.

"I don't know what to do, he's the only one that knows the answer and he'll never talk," William said as his point to Franklin's dead body.

"How did he even find this place?" Damon asked himself.

"The same way I did, I followed you and if you decided to ask how he got in here he came through the front door," William said still staring at Alex. "Do you have Alex's phone?" William asked finally taking his eyes off her.

"Yeah but its dead," Damon replied.

"Well isn't that great, I can't let this happen to her, she won't die but she doesn't deserve it," William paused as he looked back down at her. "I really wanted to spend some time with her, but I guess that's never going to happen," William said before climbed off the bed.

He left the room – with Franklin's body - and eventually the house, the other reason why he left was because of the full moon, he wasn't sure if this whole ghost thing effected his werewolf thing, so he decided the best way to deal with it was to just lock himself up. He chained Franklin up in the same room; he wanted to talk to him if he ever came too, for some reason even though he knew it was pointless trying to find out because he didn't know how much longer he'd be a non-ghost ghost he still wanted to try.

The only good thing about Franklin being dead now was the fact he was dead, sure he could come back as a ghost but that was it, as soon as this ghost thing ended Franklin would be dead for good.

Franklin woke suddenly sucking in a deep breathe, William sat against the wall chained to it hoping that he didn't have to go through the pain of turning into a werewolf since he didn't have to when he was on the other side.

"What did you do?" Franklin asked.

William was waiting for 'how are you alive?' but got this instead.

"I killed you," William replied.

"What?" Franklin was shocked.

"Yep, ripped your heart out, it was good fun," William said.

"Who are you?" Franklin asked.

_No wonder I didn't get the 'how are you still alive' question_, William thought.

"Who do you think I am?" William asked making a game out of this.

"I don't know and I don't care."

"Oh I'm pretty sure you do, you tried to kill my sister so I'm pretty sure you care who I am since I killed you," William said.

Franklin remained quiet.

"William," he finally said.

"The one and only, but I don't know how long that is going to last," William said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I'm dead as well, Alex killed me, I don't know how but I can now touch things and people can see me but I have a feeling that this is a temporary thing," William replied.

Franklin didn't say anything; he was still getting his head around the fact that he was dead.

"Tell me how to fix Alex," William said.

"No," Franklin replied.

"You're dead so you're not getting anything from this," William point out.

"That doesn't mean I have to tell you anything."

"What happened to the old Franklin?" William said.

"He died, he was weak."

"He was my uncle; you are just a monster obsessed with power."

Franklin didn't say anything at all, he just remained quiet.

"Fine if you're not talking to me good for you, I hope this ghost thing isn't a temporary thing because as soon as either Elijah or Klaus finds out what you did they will torture and kill you."

"I don't care."

"You should because you'll just come back and it'll happen all over again," William said.

"They don't care that much about her," Franklin replied.

"Are you blind?" William asked. "Elijah was her first love since her husband and Klaus was the only family she had left and I know for a fact that they both care about her so I ask again are you blind or just stupid?"

Franklin stared at William for a least a minute, he decided that he could tell William what the loophole is because there is no way he would be able to tell anyone.

"The loophole to the spell is the blood of a hybrid," Franklin said.

William quickly thought about it, the only hybrids left were Klaus and that Tyler guy he had seen when he followed Alex around as a ghost, this wasn't good because if he couldn't tell anyone than no one will ever know.

William tried to get out of the chains deciding to risk it to save his sister, Franklin just remained quiet and looked away, and he didn't care anymore.

It took longer than William thought to get out of the chains but as soon as he was out he was leaving the room and heading back to the Salvatore boarding house, but he was only halfway when he felt a change. But he continued to the boarding house anyway, but it was too late, when he tried to reach for the door handle his hand went through the door.

"No," William said.

He walked through the door and headed to the room where Alex was, she was just as he left her, she hadn't moved or been moved, he was so close but so far, he tried to touch her but felt nothing.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this and thanks for the reviews and everything I love knowing people read this because I love this, sorry about the ending, I couldn't help it, I may continue this story but I highly doubt that because I have a new TVD fan fic I'm working on, I think it's going to awesome, just as a heads up it starts from the beginning, like season one.**

**Seth out**


End file.
